Total Pokemon Chaotic Island
by ChuChu0
Summary: Who will make it in this island with a crazed Pichu and Celebi. Find out in this story when 32 campers duke it out to for the grand-prize 1,000,000 Poke-dollars. There will be romance, action, and lots of drama! (New poll is up!)
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

As the camera pans in into an island, you see a little green fairy alongside with a spiky eared mouse.

"Hello my name is Celebi and I am your host to this death tr-, I mean game-show. And beside me is my good old friend Pichu." Pichu then shocks her and then winks at the camera.

"My actual name is Chuchu, the cute and cuddly spiky eared Pichu. My good old friend is actually my co-host who always wants to be into the limelight. Now will need you guys to help us decide who to put their lives in peril while trying to win 1,000,000." Celebi then moves along aside him then starts playing her PSP.

"We will have 44 contestants and you guys will decide who they are going to be. Well as she is quiet, here is how I want you to submit your characters."

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Fear:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship: (Not needed)**

**Talents:**

"Now bye until next time"

**Well that was a bad start for the Celebi well I will also have some ideas so for now just submit ALL your ideas. Maybe in two to three days I will post up the campers, it will depend.**


	2. Chapter 2: Updates from your Host

**Hey everyone, well… here it is.**

"Hey people who love seeing people tortured, while my friend Celebi is knocked out in the trailer here is the news. First we have accepted 17 victims and we need more. To see them go to my profile-_"Fourth Wall"_ SHUT UP! As I was saying we just need 17 more to get a total of 34 contestants, not 44 because Celebi didn't want to deal with that many teenagers at one time. She had problems with Mew hooking up with Cresselia and having a baby so ya. So keep posting because our writer is still alive and posting updates." Egridos then comes out and hammers Chuchu.

"FOURTH WALL" yelled Egridos as he ran away

"We fu**** get it!"

**Hey everyone, we also have a poll for you guys to decide what is going to be their first challenge so decide their fate.*Smiles deviously***


	3. Chapter 3: Say Hi Everyone

**We finally have our 32 contestants yay and only 32 since Celebi wanted to reduce the amount again. And I'm really sorry for messing up the polls, but now they are up and you could decide the fate for the campers. Oh yeah I also locked up Egridos in my basement so he could shut up and leave the world in peace. Did you know he is the reason why Hitler went insane?**

"Celebi get out here" Chuchu yelled as she came out with Mew.

"Why did you interrupt us?"

"You know what let me not ask what happened in there between you two… so where are the contestants that were picked out to be victims for this show."

"Ohh… I left them with Victini while me and Mew hooked up in the trailer, oh and also we used your bed."

"First of all, that is disgusting and second of all good work leaving them with Victini, they will get a taste of pain they will get here. So can you teleport them here."

"No problemo" Celebi said as she teleported all the campers to the ocean nearby the island.

"Nice work… wait WHAT someone is already here and it is… Amber, but somehow not wet" he said as a Floatzel was meditating on the ground.

"The Mantine caught me and took me to this island. Celebi you look depressed, did Mew leave you after you two hooked up, and Chuchu, why are you depressed, did you lose your brother Zuzu." Chuchu started crying as Celebi pulled out a picture of Mew and started ripping it apart.

"Hey I made it, you better introduce me or else!" said a Purloin as she came out of the water.

"How did a cat make it out of the water so fast, never mind, well here is Chesire *Chesire whispers into Chuchu's ears*, uhh…. Chesire the magnificent!"

"Hey losers I'm going to win this money for mwaaaa, and it also going to go to a good cause, the cause is more conditioner to meeeeee!"

"I think I'll bribe the contestants to vote her out first." Chuchu then sighed and shook her head.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the water is SHARPEDO-INFESTED!" yelled Chuchu as all the campers looked at him in shock as they all scurried to get out of the water.

"Nice!" said Celebi as they high-fived each other.

"Here comes a huge pack of campers who seem to be chased by a Sharpedo!"

"Thunder" is all can be heard when a huge lightning bolt from the sky struck the Sharpedo.

"Wow who was that" said Cesire as a Luxio came out of the water.

"Wow, I've never seen sparks fly since I saw Victini and Celebi rocking it in the trailer" Chuchu said as Celebi just looked at her angered.

"Don't talk about my private life in front of the campers."

"I don't need to tell them, Mew and Victini spilled the beans on their game show."

"This is why I hate them so much, as we were saying this is Maxsen, that was amazing can you tell us how you improved yourself in your training." Maxsen just looked at the hosts and walked over by Chesire who was drooling over him as the rest of the group he was with got out of the water. The ones that came out were a Mudkip, a Shinx, 1 Eevee, a Flareon, a Lilipup, a Riolu, a shiny Riolu, a Lucario with a strange dark aura around him, a shiny Glaceon, a shiny Umbreon, a Zigzagoon, 2 Poochyenas that are colored weirdly, a Ninetails, and a shiny Houndour.

"How are the two fire-types not exhausted from swimming in the water?" asked Celebi as Pichu just shrugged.

"I don't know… I just don't know."

"Well I'll just introduce them, hey Kyle, I heard you like Mudkipz*derpy face*"

"What the f*** do you have against my kind?"

"Nothing I just like annoying your kind kind. Next we have Aura."

"Hey everyone glad to be here!" said Aura as she started staring at Maxson. When he turned around and saw her admiring him they both blushed and broke eye-contact when Chesire used Scratch on Aura.

"You better not be staring at my man! Right babe?" Maxson just stared at Chesire and walked over to Aura and kissed her on the cheeks.

"What! You would rather be with a b**** than me!?" Aura just looked at her in anger and used Spark to knock her out.

"She'll recover in about five minutes" Aura said as she licked her paws.

"Ok then, here is Ellie and Inferno how are you two?" said Celebi as the two Eevees walked up to the hosts.

"Hey" said Flareon as Celebi just looked at him funny.

"Ok then, how about you Ellie"said Celebi but Ellie was to concentrated on admiring the Lucario next her.

"Hey everyone" she said in an admiring voice.

"Well me and Celebi are starting to freak out about the campers being a little weird so let us speed up the process. Hey Spike."

"You will be mine Chuchu!" said a Lillilpup that was about to pounce on him, but was electrocuted by Chuchu who was then relieved.

"Creep, nice to meet you Luke."

"Nice to meet you too" the Riolu said in a sarcastic way.

"Celebi, I know what you have done to us fighting types, I will win for them just to prove I could win it in a game show hosted by a psychic type. And especially that you left us with Victini, she's a psychic type and you really want to torture me"

"But actually I host…" Chuchu started but was too scared of the Riolu while the girls stared at him in awe, especially Aura who was quietly thinking to herself.

_-000- _

_Aura: Hey I'm the first to use the confessional, so the host told me that everything here is private here is what I have to say. I love Maxson since he defended me and he is such a sweet-heart, while Riolu looks so cute and pretty brave to stand up against Celebi even though I don't know the feud between fighting and psychic types. Maybe it's just that they are stronger than his kind. Anyway I just don't know who I like. Well since I am in a relationship with Maxson, let's see how it will go. _

_-000-_

"So Aura, do you want to go out on a date with me after today's challenge."

"Umm… sorry Luke I'm already dating Maxson" she said as Maxson stood there looking at Aura.

_-000-_

_Maxson: Is Aura alright? She seemed a little depressed while talking to Luke. (Kyle walks in)_

_Kyle: So the quiet one talks, what's the problem with talking._

_Maxson: Nothing, I just don't like talking in front of people, but you seem alright so I have no problem._

_Kyle: Ok, do you like pie!?_

_Maxson: Umm… no. (Kyle walks out and starts screaming) What's wrong with that kid?_

_-000-_

"Ohh… ok…" Luke said in a weak smile.

"As I was saying, hey Jacob."

"Hey…" said the Shadow Lucario as Ellie again started to stare at him without him noticing.

"Another quiet one... ok then. Hey Aurora and Shadow."

"Hey everyone" said Aurora as Inferno walked up to her.

"How are ya, I'm Inferno" he said reaching out his paw, but was instead pounced by her brother Shadow.

"You better watch it with my sister if you know what is best for you" he said but was then knocked down by Inferno who was now creating a fire barrier around him with Fire Spin.

"Watch it I ain't going to hurt your sister, she is one of the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen and I would not hurt her because of that" he said as they both calmed down and went to separate sides where the people were being introduced.

"Ok then, how are you-HEY WHERE'S MY PURSE!" yelled Chuchu as she searched for it all around while a Zigzagoon snickered.

"Oh it was you, now give me back my purse!" she said as he gave it back to her.

"And my money!"

"Uhh… fine…" Thefty said and gave back the money.

"I'll deal with you later by forcing all of you to do one of the most hard challenges ever in the future."

"Oops" he said as all the campers looked at him angrily.

"I'm going to burn you all the way to hell" said Inferno as Thefty stood behind Amber who was meditating.

"Now that we are done scaring him, hey Riley- wait aren't you a girl."

"YES! You know Riley can be a girl's name!" said the blue Mightyena as she started growling at the Chuchu.

"Hey and I'm Sterling" said the white Mightyena.

"Hello to you too, hey Jordan" she said and then started laughing at him.

"Oh man, are you a boy a girl"

"I'M A GUY! Don't be laughing Celebi since you did break up with someone who looks like a girl" said the Ninetails .

"FUUUUUUUUU!"

_-000-_

_Jordan: I hate it so much that everyone who barely meets me thinks I'm a girl. F*** everyone for thinking that._

_-000-_

"How are ya Nathan" said Chuchu, but the Houndour didn't answer and was nervous and was looking at everyone and then started freaking out and fainted.

"Is he going to be all right" asked Aura as she just looked at him who was starting to spaz out.

"He'll be alright, he'll regain conscious in about one minute. Well it is time to introduce the last of the people that made it to the island. Hey Jake how are ya."

"Good, so far I'm having a great time" the Riolu said. He was different from all the other Riolu, nobody could put a finger on it until a wave hit the dock which then revealed that he was wearing paint. Under the paint was revealed to be his shiny skin.

"OMG HE IS SO HOT!" yelled Chesire as she regained conscience. All the girls started crowding them except Aura who was just snuggling with Maxson. He wasn't paying attention to any of the girls, but he was paying attention to this one person who caught his attention, Kyle. For a few seconds he stared at him, but then looked away so no one would notice him staring at him.

_-000-_

_Jake: Wow… Kyle is just so cute. I really never felt this way before with anyone. For some reason he's skinnier than the other Mudkips I have met, I don't know if he has eatin for a long time. For some reason I think he's just cute rolling around on the dock… oh well, I'll try to get his attention without him getting the idea I'm you know, I really don't feel really comfortable saying it after my family started rejecting me for being that kind of person. Oh and if anyone finds out I will be devastated since I really want to make friends on this island and not be rejected. Wish me luck..._

_-000-_

_-000-_

_Amber: I am the only one that knows that Jake is gay since I can read how people feel for one another and I feel really bad for him. Especially most of the girls that have saw him already are in love with him and he's going to have to deal with it the whole time he is on the island. I also feel bad for Inferno, he is just trying to get to know a girl and he is suddenly attacked by her. What is that, you just don't do that to someone you barely know. But I guess it makes sense since that is his sister and trying to protect her. There is only one person on this island that I met since we met at the island Mew and Victini tortured us for one day, it is Kyle. He is just a hard nut to crack and I really can't see through him. I really wanted to help Jake out by telling him if Kyle is gay or not, but since I can't read his mind, what can I do. Well I'll let fate decide or if my meditating sessions work, I will be able to tell Jake that he is gay and if he is interested in him. Jake is a good kid and I want to help him out. _

_-000-_

"Umm… Celebi, I think you should help the other contestants out, they are either drowning due to the fact they can't swim from the strong currents, weak to water which affects their ability to swim also, or because of their weight" said Ellie.

"Uhh… fine" she said as she teleported all the contestants onto the shore.

"How did you teleport the dark types" asked Nathan as he regained conscious.

"I can deify the law of physics, also everyone is staring at you again."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran into the confessional.

_-000-_

_Nathan: I will be safe here, no one will be able to get me in here. Maybe I should get out and go back with the campers. Naaaa, I'll be alright here._

_-000-_

"Well while Nathan is hiding in the confessional, let's just continue on with the introductions."

"Hey Brayn" said Celebi.

"All I get is a hey, not are you ok, jeez I was attacked by three Sharpedos, and then electrocuted by a swarm of Lanturns. Do you really think I want to talk to you?" said the Bisharp in an angry tone.

"You added Lanturns Celebi (Celebi nods), nice!" said Chuchu as all the campers glared at them.

"How are you Glen?"

"All right…" said the Scizor as he scanned his surroundings.

"Ok then, how bout you Croath?" all that Croath did was just stare.

"Why did you fu**** send me to this island?" asked the Croagunk.

"Because the viewers wanted you to suffer, now hello Armordo."

"Hello Celebi and your co-host Chuchu" said the Tyranitar.

"I'M THE HOST A-HOLE!" yelled Chuchu as some even cowered in fear when sparks started to fly around the dock.

"Sorry…" he said as Nathen got out of the confessional and went back with the campers after seeing they met no harm, except Chuchu of course.

"Ok then, while our host calms down let's say hi to Phlara, how are you doin today?"

"Fine, thank you for asking" the Typlosion said with a smile.

"Finely someone who is nice around here, well now let's say hi Smugleaf, hello how are ya… umm Smugleaf?" said Celebi as the Snivy kept on looking at Kyle.

"Is that a Mudkip… MUST KILL, MUST KILL!" he yelled as he started to Kyle around the dock.

"I HEARD YOU HATE MUDKIPS YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!" yelled Mudkip as he kept on running from the maniac.

_-000-_

_Kyle: What is his problem with Mudkips (Smugleaf walks in)._

_Smugleaf: MUST KILL, MUST KILL!_

_Kyle: Oh my god! (Start fighting) _

_-000-_

"Are they going to be ok?" asked Jake, but then the fighting stopped.

"Five bucks Smugleaf won" said Celebi as Chuchu shook hands and agreed with the deal. Soon came out Kyle who was victorious while Smugleaf came out limping from the confessional.

"Why do I always have to be wrong?" said Celebi as she passed five bucks to Chuchu.

"Stupid Mudkips…" he said as he walked back to where everyone was.

"Now let's say hi to our last camper that we found, Mark!"

"Hey how are you guys all doin?" a Charmander asked but in response was given groans.

"Ok then fine, be mean to the nice campers here, wait a minute we are missing a few campers" said Celebi.

"Up here" said a Staraptor while other flying Pokemon with a passenger followed.

"Hi I'm Nayan" said the Staraptor.

"I'm Star…" said the Noctowl in a sad tone.

"I'm Raven" said the Murkrow as some campers started laughing at her for having white fur.

"Don't listen to them" said Kyle as he walked by her side. Soon Aura, Star, Aurora, Jake, Luke, Inferno, Shadow, Armordo, Phlara, Jacob, Ellie, Glen, Maxson, Nathan, Star, Nayan, Riley, Sterlin, Amber, Spike, and Mark stood beside her to confort her and defend her.

"Next we have Malicia" Chuchu said as she went before the campers.

"I'm going to win this b****** and no one is going to stop me" the Mismagius said in pride.

"I already hate her" Ellie said as some of the campers started groaning from Malicia being an A-Hole.

"The name's Flint what's your name pretty lady" said a Farfetch'd to Ellie who immediately rejected him.

"I'm Cinder" said the Growlithe as she started jumping all around the dock.

"That is someone I would love to hang out with" said Kyle as they both started playing in the water.

_-000-_

_Jake: Ohh… so I guess he likes Cinder, I really liked him, but now I don't know. Well I might as well just be his friend._

_-000-_

"Don't forget me" said a Mienfoo getting out of the water.

"The name's Jasper nice to meet yall."

"I guess that's all of them. For today all of you can rest, but first let's put you guys in teams. The campers who are going to be on the Amazing Articunos is Kyle, Luke, Cinder, Ellie, Inferno, Aura, Maxson, Star, Shadow, Amber, Jake, Flint, Spike, Riley, Sterling, and Smugleaf. Everyone else goes to the Malicious Moltres team."

"WHAT!" the Malicious Moltres team said as they heard their team name.

"There will be two cabins with two doors for each team, blue door is for the boys to sleep in and the pink door is where the girls will be sleeping, so now go to sleep."

**They are finally done introducing all of them. Well now it's your turn to help out, give them dares to do tomorrow and make them as devious as possible. Oh yeah and thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Royal

**You guys are so devious when it comes to truths and dares. Oh and I still don't know how my schedule will work so it's going to be at random when the updates come in since I am on vacation. Oh and also I changed the teams so here they are:**

**Amazing Articunos: Kyle, Luke, Cinder, Ellie, Inferno, Aura, Maxson, Star, Shadow, Amber, Jake, Aurora, Spike, Brayn, Sterling, and Smugleaf.**

**Malicious Moltres': Chesire, Croath, Malicia, Flint, Glen, Phlara, Raven, Nayan, Mark, Jacob, Nathan, Jasper, Jordan, Thefty, Armardo, and Riley.**

"**WAKE UP YOU IDIOT'S IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" **said Chuchu through the Megaphone. As all the campers got out of their cabins they saw some arrows pointing toward a huge cabin decorated with vines filled with oran berries and pecha berries.

"I guess we have to follow them, who wants to hold my hand while we go inside. There may be a trap in there you know" said Flint, but in response was given a b**** slap by Riley.

"If you ever try to hook up with me EVER, you are going to wish you were never born" she said as she walked in into the cabin.

"Ooohh… I feisty one, I bet she likes me."

_-000-_

_Sterling: I wonder if Flint will ever get a girlfriend, especially since he is the weakest of all of us. Anyways, I think I'm starting to like Riley, her tough attitude is what I like, but I don't know if she'll like me. And since everyone thinks we are siblings, it might be funny if I started dating her. Maybe I should clear it up…_

_-000-_

As the campers came in Celebi and Chuchu had devious smiles on their faces as they started going through the papers they had.

"Welcome to your new cafeteria area. We have the most disgusting food ever invented from fried oran berry stew to bluck berries mixed with expired milk" said Chuchu as everyone started groaning as Celebi started delivering their meals.

_-000-_

_Chesire: Are they even allowed to do this to us!_

_-000-_

_-000-_

_Star: I think I'm going to throw up! BLEHHHH! _

_-000-_

_-000-_

_Jacob: What is that? *Touches Barf* Uhh… that's gross, I'm going to throw up! BLEHHHHHHHHHHH! Really shouldn't have done that…_

_-000-_

"Man this is just not right, I'm leaving" said Croath as he started to leave, but was then stopped by Celebi.

"The contract you signed says you cannot leave this island except if you get eliminated or your put in a certain injury, which I hope happens to all of you."

"Fine" Croath said as he continued to eat his slop.

"Hmm… seems like someone I could use an alliance with" said Malicia and sat next to him.

"Hey Croath, how about you and me form an alliance so we easily eliminate anyone we want and so we can make it to the final two."

"Well the problem is that we need two more Pokemon to join our team."

"I have the right recruits, but let's wait until the challenge is over" as she pointed to Chesire AGAIN flirting with Maxson while getting a Spark from Aura and Glen who was just all alone. As soon as everyone was finished eating Celebi all you could hear was static on the Megaphone.

"**CAMPERS MEET UP AT THE ARENA RIGHT NOW!**

"Oh how I wonder how this is going to turn out" said Glen as they all headed to the arena.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep, because all of ya are going to participate in some POKEMON BATTLES!" yelled Celebi as a platform appeared in the middle of the arena.

"But first, let's do some truths and dares your viewers sent in. First up is Shadow, don't interact with your sister and anyone that interacts with her for the rest of the day" said Chuchu as Shadow stared at her in anger.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Aurora, I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on you."

"If you fail to comply we will send you to the Wailord of Shame immediately" said Chuchu with a smile.

"Fine…"

"Inferno, go kiss Aurora."

"Sure" he said as Inferno went up to her and passionately kissed her.

"Wow" she said as you could see Shadow knocking down a tree with Shadow Ball.

"Something tells me Shadow is going to kill me tomorrow."

"Naaa… he might send in Spike the Togekiss to poke you with needles" said Croath with a devious smile.

"SH**" he said as Spike poked a needle where no man should.

"That will be $20 thank you very much" said Spike as Shadow gave him the money and he flew away to another island. "What the f*** man, I just kissed her" he said holding on to his crotch.

"And is it's going to be last time you will ever do it, get it!"

"I get it" he said as he sat down to relax.

"Hey Inferno you are not done yet" Celebi said with a devious smile "you still have tick off Shadow."

"This is going to be fun payback" he said as he started using Flame Charge on him and then finished him off with Dig. "And if you don't mind" he said as he took Aurora into the confessional.

_-000- _

_Inferon and Aurora: * rocking the bed or in this case rocking the toilet*_

_-000- _

Everybody just stared at the confessional as it rocked back and forth while you could hear both of them making love. Suprisingly Shadow stayed calm.

"I wonder how Shadow isn't freaking out, even with the chance of a new baby" said Phlara to Armordo as they he nodded in agreement while Shadow took out a phone.

"Hey Spike, I'm going to need the deluxe pack for $50 bucks. *Spike: Who's the target?* The Flareon, oh and make it so he can't ever have make babies ever. *Spike: Ok I'll target him while he's asleep* Thanks" he said and hanged up the phone. As he looked up everyone looked at him with scared eyes. "What?"

"Remind me not to mess with Shadow" Luke said as everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we should continue onto the dares, Malicia make out with Croath for at least 5 minutes without going up to breathe" Chuchu said in a disgusted tone "You people out there are so cruel."

"Well this is going to be amazing" Malicia said as Croath stood there in shock.

"Wait you li-…" but was soon cut-off when they started making out. All the contestants started to groan as they saw this horrible sight.

"I think I'm going to puke. BLEHHH!" and the puke of Ellie went all over the lovebirds.

"How are they still making out!?" asked Glen as he closed his eyes.

_One hour later_

"How can they hold their breath that long" said Inferno who just got out of the confessional.

"I think Brayn should go break up these love-birds since we have a child here" said Phlara as she was holding Nathan who was sucking on his paws.

"Why me!"

"Because I will burn you if you don't!" she said as flames grew around her neck.

"Okay then" he said as he used Night Slash to break up the couple, but instead of the slash disappearing, the Night Slash came back at him four times stronger than when he hit the couple and was sent flying into a pole around the arena. "Why does everything bad happen to me?"

"Wow" Croath said as he and Milicia went back with their group along with Brayn.

"Okay then back to the dares, Glen, disappear for one day" Chuchu said as Glen nodded and flew away. "Next, Raven what is the color of the card I'm holding" Chuchu said while holding a card.

"Umm… I don't know, I just don't know" she said as she started crying.

_-000-_

_Raven: Ever since I was born I had lost all the color in my skin and I can't see any color. Why do I have to be color-blind…_

_-000-_

"I like the suffering of the campers, do you too Celebi"

"Of course Chuchu, now for Kyle's dare. You have to let all the campers say "I heard you like Mudkipz" while Smugleaf gets to beat you up" she said with a devious smile.

"I heard you like Mudkipz" everyone started yelling, except for Jake, Amber, Jasper Cinder, Star, Aura, Maxson, and Raven, while Kyle was getting Vine Whipped by Smugleaf.

"That just didn't look right" Jake said as everyone soon stopped chanting and Smugleaf finished torturing him. Jasper just gave him a slight nod in agreement.

" Now everyone, including us hosts have to eat a sock that includes a mystery food in them that may be good or bad" said Celebi as she started passing socks to everyone. Celebi got a cooked lobster while Chuchu got some soup. Kyle, Amber, Chesire, Jasper, Jake, and Luke got oran berries. Nayan, Star, Raven, and Flint got dead rats. Maxson, Aura, Ellie, Aurora, Inferno, and Shadow got RageCandyBars. Mark, Smugleaf, Nathan, Phlara and Armordo got Lava Cookies. Croath, Malicia, Riley, Sterling, and Jordan got pie. Spike, Thefty, Jacob, Mark, and Cinder got Bubble gum while poor Brayn got a DOOM SEED and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"NURSE!" Chuchu yelled as a Audino came out of a tent and took in Brayn.

"Is he going to be ok" asked Ellie.

"Of course he is, we have professionally trained nurses on the scene.

**Back at the Nurse's Tent**

"This may hurt a bit" the Audino said as she stuck a needle on his private.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Brayn screamed as it went through his face.

**Back at the Arena**

"I GOT PIE!" yelled Sterling as he ate it in glee.

"I DIDN'T!" yelled Kyle as he fought for the pie from him.

"You could have some of mine" said Jordan as Kyle took it with gratitude.

"THANKS!" he said as he skipped to the rest of the group and ate his pie.

"Next dare, Luke tell us the feud about between Psychic types and Fighting types."

"Well it started one million years ago blah blah blah money blah blah blah Arceus blah blah blah Medicham blah blah blah…"

"I shouldn't have asked, it feels like Pokemon History class all over again. On to the next dare, everyone who has a crush on anyone on the island say "I"." The people who said I were Flint, Luke, Jake, Maxson, Inferno, Aura, Aurora, Mark, Croath, Kyle, Malicia, and Chesire. "And say their name if you have the courage too."

"All the girls" Flint said as everyone just face-pawed themselves.

"Aura" said Maxson.

"Maxson" said Aura.

"Aurora" said Inferno which made her blush wild.

"Croath" said Malicia.

"Malicia" said Croath.

" Next dare,Croath lick Chuchu" said Celebi as Chuchu was about to throw up.

"Ok" he said as he quickly licked Chuchu and went back with Malicia. Chuchu then tried to clean up the saliva all over her body but just couldn't.

" I'm going to take a long shower after this. I guess that is all except for one more" said Chuchu with a devious smile while Celebi just chuckled to herself. "Jake, what is your orientation or to make this clear to everyone, are you straight or gay?"

_-000-_

_Jake: S***_

_-000-_

"What do you mean, he is obviously straight because I see the way he looks at me" said Chesire with glee.

"Ya, when he looks at you, he has the face when he is about to puke" said Aura while Chesire just looked at her in anger.

"Well I guess it's time for the truth, I'm gay" he said while everyone just stood there in shock except for Amber.

"WHAT!" screamed Chesire as she started crying.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean he likes one of us guys" says Luke while all the guys started looking at each other to figure out who it could be.

"Well it's time to get back game, first all of you are going to fight once with someone on the opposite team. If you win a fight you will earn a point for the team. Whoever has the most points wins! For the first match it will be Smugleaf vs Mark. The rest of the matches will be up on this screen." Chuchu says as she points to the screen. "Just go up when you see you match on the board."

_**Match 1: Smugleaf vs Mark**_

_Smugleaf used Leaf tornado but is burnt by Mark's Flamethrower. Mark then uses Flamethrower to know out Smugleaf._

_AA:1/MM:0_

_**Match 2: Ellie vs Jacob**_

_Elllie: I don't want to fight you Jacob I'm going to forfeit the match._

_Jacob: No, I'll do it, it's not fair for me to fight you with the big advantage that I am evolved and you are not. It would only be fair to let a beautiful lady like you to win. _

_AA:2/MM:0_

_-000- _

_Ellie: That was so sweet for him to do that for me. Maybe I should use this to evolve, I got it from one of my cousins. Here it goes *evolves into Jolteon*. Wow, I look better than before. Thanks for the gift…_

_-000-_

_**Match 3: Cinder vs Nathan**_

_Nathan immediately fainted from fear._

_AA:3/MM:0_

"Malicous Moltres', you guys better move it or one of you is moving to the Wailord of Losers" said Chuchu while enjoying some hot coco with Chuchu.

_**Match 4: Sterling vs Croath**_

_While Sterling tried to use Bite to try to flinch Croath, he jumped over it and onto him and then used Poison Jab to hurt him as much as he can. While Sterling tried to get him off, he fainted to the poison that was injected into him from the Poison Jab._

_AA:3/MM:1_

"Keep it up Malicious Moltres'" said Chuchu as both hosts were enjoying a foot massage.

_**Match 5: Aura vs Jasper**_

_Aura used Spark and made direct contact with Jasper sending him to the ground. As soon as he tried to get up he was paralyzed and couldn't move. Aura then took the chance to use Bite on his leg and delt some good damage. Jasper then made up a plan and got up with Aura still on his foot and used High Jump Kick on a pole around the arena to instantly knock her out with the pole._

_AA:4/MM:1_

_**Match 6: Luke vs Malicia**_

_Luke used Foresight to easily use his fighting moves and then uses Close Combat to try to knock out Malicia. Malicia uses Protect to counter it and then uses Psychic to instantly knock him out._

_AA:4/MM:2_

_**Match 7: Spike vs Raven**_

_Spike used Crazed Fanboy Chant to raise his attack to the max. *This is what happens when you let him get a tissue used by Chuchu* Raven used Haze to take it away. Spike used Fanboy Crying and started crying and instantly fainted from his own tears._

_AA:4/MM:3_

"Did I just see what I just saw" said Chuchu scared at the thought of Spike keeping every little thing she threw away.

"Just pretend it didn't happen, he can't be that crazy" said Celebi as she started sipping on her smoothie.

_**Match 8: Star vs Nayan **_

_Nayan to flight about 500 feet and was about to use Brave Bird, but instead was sent down by Star's Psychic and when he hit the ground he instantly was knocked out and made a huge hole in the ground._

_AA:5 /MM:3_

"We'll fix the hole tomorrow, continue the matches" Celebi said as she started to watch parodies of Thrift Shop.

"Spoiled hosts" said Nayan as she got out of the hole.

"**I HEARED THAT"**

_**Match 9: Inferno vs Chesire**_

_When Inferno tried to use Take Down on Chesire she used Fake Out and flinched him. In his second attempt he was hit by Sucker Punch and missed Chesire. Chesire then used Night Slash to finish him off._

_AA:5/MM:4_

_**Match 10: Shadow vs Armordo**_

_Shadow used Dark Pulse in an attempt to at least deal damage to Armordo but instead barely did any damage. Armordo then spammed Rock Slide since Shadow kept on flinching and quickly fainted. _

_AA:5/MM:5_

"Finally the Malicious Moltress' caught up but will they surpass the Amazing Articunos?" said Chuchu as she was watching Pewdiepie doing the Harlem Shake.

"Go go go go go go!" she screamed as Celebi looked at her funny.

"I'm watching Pewdiepie do the Harlem Shake."

"Oh, that makes sense" Chuchu said with a smile.

"Go go go go go go go!" they both said as they started holding up "GO PEWDIEPIE" signs as he kept on doing the Harlem Shake as then someone walked in on him.

"S***!" Chuchu yelled as both fangirls started crying.

_**Match 11: Aurora vs Phlara**_

_Phlara used Flamethrower to deal great damage Aurora, luckily for Aurora she wasn't burned. Aurora then used Sheer Cold but sadly missed. Phlara then used Eruption which caused volcanoes to erupt and deal damage to her from the lava. She then fell down a hole created by the volcano and only had one chance to survive. Once more she used Sheer Cold to knock Phlara out and everything went back to normal._

_AA:6/MM:5_

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you would fall in one of the craters" said Phlara with a sorry face.

"It's no problem, as long as both of us are safe for now" she said as both of them shook paws in friendship.

_**Match 12: Jake vs Jordan**_

_In an attempt to finish him off quick, Jake used Toxic Blast*a mixture of Toxic and Focus Blast*, but instead was stopped by Psychic and sent back at Jake which instantly knocked him out._

_AA:6/MM:6_

_**Match 13: Kyle vs Thefty**_

_Thefty used Trick and stole the Mystic Water from Kyle which caused to get angered. He then used Earthquake to instantly knock him out. But he wasn't done yet, he went up to him and retrieved his Mystic Water and used Surf to make him suffer._

_AA:7/MM:6_

_**Match 14: Amber vs Riley**_

_Amber used Aqua Tail to attack Riley but was deflected by Double Team when Amber attacked the clone. Riley then used Bite to flinch Amber and for some reason Riley started glowing._

"Wow she's evolving" Sterling said to himself.

_-000-_

_Sterling: Why does she have to be on the other team, she is hot and I really want to be with her, but I don't know if she'll want to be with me for two reasons. Number one: Am I good enough for her. And number 2: Does she even like me._

_-000-_

_Riley's fur began becoming thicker and she also grew in size. Also her fangs began to grow. She finally became a Mightyena. She then used Crunch to finish Amber off._

_AA:7/MM:7_

"Wow our first evolution in the series, this is going to get huge hits" Chuchu said as she and her host high-pawed each other. "Now let's see who will win the final point of this match.

_**Match 15: Maxson vs Flint**_

"Well we know how this is going to end" said Croath as all the Moltes' sighed.

_Maxson used Thunder to attack Flint, but it actually missed. Flint then used Sand Attack to blind Maxson and used Furry Attack to attack him. When Maxson recovered from the Sand Attack, he couldn't find Flint anywhere, until he was attacked from above by Brave Bird._

"Wait a minute I thought Farfetch'd's can't learn Brave Bird" said Kyle with an excited face.

"Well his father has abused him to find a girlfriend since he could never get one and he learned this move in his countless hours of training. He thought it was too reckless when he accidently hit his brother with that move and sent him to the hospital. Ever since he has been scared with learning that move, but now he is using it in his control" said Amber as she went besid Kyle.

"How did you know that" he said with a derpy face.

"I just know…"

_As Flint came out of the crater he created, you could see that Maxson was actually knocked out._

"I did it… I WON!" Flint said as his whole team crowded around him.

"How did you do that?" asked Chesire with dreamy eyes.

"You were awesome out there" said Nayan.

"Thanks everyone" he said with glee with Chesire by his side.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Flint, you defied all odds and you beat Maxson. And better yet, you won it for the team. But for now I'm going to meet the Articunos at the elimination ceremony to vote off someone. Meanwhile the Moltres' get this prize" said Chuchu as she revealed a Buffet.

"What did we miss" said Glen and Brayn who was holding on to his crotch.

"FOOD" the Moltres' yelled as they started gobbling up the buffet.

"My team won yay!" said Brayn as he went to join them.

**At the Campfire**

"Hello campers, all of you had great victories while others have gotten beaten to a pulp. The challenges here will just get harder and harder so you better keep going till you drop your balls off. You will be voting in the confessionals to kick off someone on your team and send them to the Wailord of Losers. Oh yeah, you will be getting Pichu dolls from Celebi if you stay in so you will always remember me in your sleep. So go off and vote!" said Chuchu while the campers went off to vote.

_**-000-**_

_**Kyle: Smugleaf, that b**** tried to kill me!**_

_**Smugleaf: Kyle, I just don't like Mudkips!**_

_**Aurora: Sorry Maxson.**_

_**Shadow: Inferno, I don't want him near my sister.**_

_**Maxson: I really don't know who to vote off... Kyle, he acts to childish which could cost us a challenge.**_

_**Inferno: Even though I want to vote Shadow off so bad, I'm going with Maxson, if you get beat up by a Farfetch'd, you don't deserve to be here.**_

_**Jake: I can't belive I'm saying this but I have to go with Maxson.**_

_**Brayn: I heard that Maxson got owned by a Farfetch'd, one of the weakest Flying types, so I have to go with Maxson.**_

_**Spike: Maxson…**_

_**Star: Maxson has to go!**_

_**Sterling: Bye bye Maxson.**_

_**Aura: I think Smugleaf should go, he's pretty rude to Kyle just for being a Mudkip.**_

_**Luke: Maxson.**_

_**Cinder: I vote for myself to stay*derpy face***_

_**Ellie: *Looking through votes* Why would Cinder vote for herself.*Looks at back of card* Ohh… I'll explain the whole voting system when we get to our cabin. So it's basically clear that Maxson is leaving, but I'm going to pick Amber, she knows everything about us and that doesn't seem right. I think she may be hiding something from us.**_

_**Amber: So the spiky one is on to me, well I'll change that. And I'll leave some votes untouched so no one gets to suspicious. And no worry Ellie, I'll tell Cinder everything about the whole vote system so she doesn't vote herself off. **_

_**-000-**_

"Welcome back everyone so when I call your name Celebi will throw you your Pichu plush. Oh and one more thing, the items you receive at these ceremonies will be different every time. So next time I may just give you bricks" Chuchu said with a happy smile while everyone just looked at him in disbelief. "Okay then when I call your names you will get your Pichu plush, Aura, Aurora, Luke, Jake, Sterling, Star, Brayn, Shadow, and Spike. Now all that is left is you seven. Inferno, Shadow hates you. Cinder, you stupidly voted yourself off. Maxson, you're a prime target since you lost to a Farfetch'd. Kyle, your too childish. Smugleaf, you tried to kill Kyle. And we don't even know why Ellie and Amber are here so let's give the four out. Smugleaf, Kyle, Inferno, Cinder, and Amber you guys are safe."

"Wait a minute…" said Ellie thinking to herself.

"And the final plush of me goes to…. Maxson!"

"What" said almost everyone in disbelief.

"It's alright I'll go, but first I have to tell you all this, that-…" but she was cut off when Celebi used Psychic to move Ellie into the Wailord's mouth and sent her on her way.

**Back at Campsite**

"What did you need us for" said Chesire as she and Glen got out of their cabins to meet up with Croath and Malicia.

"We are forming an alliance so we could vote for anyone we want. So how about it do you want to join or not."

"Sure why not" said Chesire as Glen stood there silently.

"You know that if we stick together we could make it into the final four" said Croath.

"I guess I need the money, so I'll join" said Glen with dismay.

"Alright then who should we eliminate first?" asked Malicia.

"How about Nathan, that kid is a nervous wreck and he really doesn't do anything around here" said Chesire.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

"We finally have our first victim" said Malicia with a devious smile.

**In Front of the Dock**

"Poor Ellie, just evolved and got booted of this island. What is Amber hiding. When will Jake confess his love to Kyle and who will be able to stop this new alliance. Find out next time on Total Chaotic Island!" said Chuchu.

**Wow our first elimination, our first evolution, and our first alliance all in one jam packed chapter. What is the deal with Amber? I'm going to need some ideas for future challenges and I'm only going to pick three ideas and if I pick you get one of these prizes. One of you is going to get an Elimination Card to eliminate anyone. One of you is going to get a Savior Card to bring back anyone who has been eliminated. And one of you will be getting a New Fresh Meat Card which allows you to put one of your own characters into the competition which that contestant can ruin any relationships you want. Just pm me their Name, Species, Gender, History, Personality, Fair, Relationship and it could be with anyone who is already in a relationship, and anything else, but only send it when I tell you that you have won this specific card. Anyways we want more truths and dares from you guys to ruin the lives of the campers. And thank you for the support!**

**Ellie: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Search n' Rescue

**Sorry for not updating a long time. I've been having some family issues, I'm moving soon, and I just wanted a little break so guess what, that means I'm still alive. Oh and the reason why the Amazing Articuno's got a point in the match between Smugleaf and Mark is because Mark decided to throw himself in the Leaf Tornado as he used Flamethrower on Smugleaf, who fainted first was a mystery so it was called by a coin toss. Well happy reading!**

**Amazing Articunos Boys'Cabin**

"Uhh… s*** , never again will I mess with Shadow" said Inferno as he got out of his bed.

"There's more where that came from" said Shadow as he pointed to his phone.

_-000-_

_Inferno: What's his problem! Anyways me and Aurora have been talking for a bit and decided to go out after our little "fun time". So I now hope that Shadow will let her just date me._

_-000-_

_Shadow: Aura, there is no way I am letting that dirty A-hole near you._

_-000- _

"Wait a minute where's Spike" said Sterling as they all started searching all around the room.

"Well I just found some photos of Chuchu under his bed" said Flint as he started staring at the photo that had Chuchu with hearts and lipstick kisses all around her face.

"Chuchu have some issues" said Kyle as he started jumping on his bed for no reason.

"Look who's talking dimwit." Kyle kept on jumping on all the beds until a note fell off of one of the beds.

"Well look what we have hear" said Riley as he started reading it, "Dear contestants, I have been kidnapped by the deranged mouse while Celebi went off to vacation. Today's challenge is to save me from him and whoever does gets immunity while the losing team has to send someone home. I don't know where I'm being kept at this moment, but just get all the campers as soon as possible and deliver this message. Oh and it will be a double elimination, so say bye bye to this deranged fanboy. From your favorite host with love, Chuchu. Well I guess we have to go save him don't we. Let's just go get the rest of the campers" he said as they all started waking everyone up.

As everyone started gathering around the bonfire, Luke walked up to the middle of the group "Well we have another challenge today, and we all know it's going to be easy."

"What do you mean, the last challenge I got creamed" said Thefty still cowering in fear from Kyle who was just glaring at him.

"Well today's challenge is to save Chuchu from…" but Luke couldn't stop laughing. " To save him from… Spike!"

"HAHAHAHA!" they all laughed as Kyle and Cinder started banging their heads on a tree to help themselves stop laughing.

"SPIKE, that little dweeb was able to kidnap Chuchu, what's next, Flint beats up Maxson wait that already did happen" said Jordan as everyone started laughing again, but he was then being strangled by Maxson.

"That was a total fluke and you know it, so if you say that again, you better hope you still have your legs when I'm done with you."

"Alright, alright, I guess Nathan will beat you up next time" he said as he started laughing again.

"Not funny" he said as he just walked away from him, but didn't leave him until giving him a little shock.

"Ow…"

"Ok then, I guess we have to search for him" said Luke as everyone went to their teams.

"Hey Glen" said Croath as he gestured him to join them. As Glen joined them Malicia and Chesire were talking to themselves and then agreed.

"We've decided to lost this challenge" said Chesire while Glen just stood there in shook.

"Why would we want to do that."

"So we could eliminate everyone quickly and get to the merge."

"Well I guess that makes sense…" he said as they went back to their team.

_-000-_

_Glen: I'm starting to regret being on an alliance that is just going to eliminate innocent Pokemon off the show. But I would be would be a prime target to them if I didn't join their alliance since they would think I would try to reveal their alliance. What to do, what to do…_

_-000-_

**Amazing Articuno's Group**

"Ok then I think we should split up into a few teams" said Luke as everyone just nodded in agreement. "Here are the teams, Star, Cinder and Sterling, you guys will check out the cliff."

"Alright" said Star as she started hugging Cinder.

"Yay, I am with my friend" said Cinder as she started giving everyone a derpy face.

"Next is Inferno, Aurora, Shadow, and Smugleaf, you guys will be looking in the forest. Sorry Inferno I just don't want to get on the bad side of Shadow" he said while Shadow began holding needles he received from the Spike from another island and put them up to Inferno's face.

"Dude's got some problems, anyways, next is Kyle and Amber, both of you will be searching the beach."

"YAY!" yelled Kyle as he started hugging Amber. "We will be best friends!"

"We are already friends" said Amber while Kyle looked even more happier.

"YAY!"

"Next is Aura, Maxson, and Brayn, you guys will check out the trailers of the host and that leaves me and Jake to check the caves. Alright then everyone start moving" he said as everyone parted their ways.

**The Malicious Moltres' Team**

"I think we should stay together" said Chesire as some of the teammates looked confused.

"Shouldn't we split up so we can cover more ground" said Armordo as a few people nodded.

"NO AND YOU WILL FOLLOW WHAT WE SAY!" yelled Malicia as everyone stood there in silence.

"Ok then…" he said as they all started walking toward the beach to search for Chuchu.

**The Cliff Team**

As they start approaching the cliff Cinder started using Flamethrower.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sterling as he dodged the Flamethrower.

"It's something me and Star do during our time in Pokemon Contests, it's called Flaming Bird" she said as she continued to use Flamethrower and Star used Brave Bird.

"AHHHH!"

"Stop whining, this is one of the few things I actually find fun" said Star, but still with a frown.

"AHHHH!"

**The Malicious Moltres' Team**

"Maybe there are under the cabin" said Thefty, but instead was attacked by a group of bats that chased the whole team from the cabins.

"AHHHH!"

**The Beach Team**

"Did you find anything yet Kyle" said Amber as Kyle got out of under the water.

"I FOUND PIE!" he said while holding some pie in his hands.

"How did you…" but didn't speak and let Kyle continue to just let him eat his pie in piece.

_-000-_

_Amber: This kid is a huge mystery._

_-000-_

_Kyle: *Eating pie*_

_-000-_

**The Forest Team**

As they all searched around the trees they started hearing some sounds from the bushes.

"What was that" said Aura.

"Well they should be there" said Smugleaf as they started to approach the bush.

"AHHHH!"

**The Cave Team**

"Wow this is amazing" said Jake as he started admiring the crystals all over the cave.

"Ya, it's amazing, I wonder what can make this better" said Luke as Jake started to gaze into Jake's eyes. "Sometimes I wish things like this could last forever" he said as he got closer to Jake.

"Yaa…." he said as they stared into each other's eyes and then sealed a kiss.

"What just happened?!" cried out Luke as they both started blushing so much they were red as tomatoes.

_-000-_

_Luke: What did I just do!_

_-000-_

_Jake: I didn't know he's gay!_

_-000-_

"You know what let's just head back to the campfire" said Luke.

"Your right, let's just go" Jake said while they continued blushing as they went back to the campfire.

**The Malicious Moltres' Team**

"I think they may be up this tree" said Thefty as he climbed a tree.

"NOOO!" his team yelled as Thefty fell out of the tree with a bee hive on his head as the bees started to chase his team.

**The Beach Team**

"I guess there's nothing here" said Amber as she got out of the water. As Kyle got out of the water he was holding another piece of pie. "Kyle you are starting to freak me out."

"It's not my fault that the Sharpedo leave me pie" said Kyle while Amber just stood there in doubt.

_-000-_

_Amber: This kid is just unpredictable. AND WHY WOULD SHARPEDO'S LEAVE HIM PIE! _

_-000-_

"Let's just get out of here" said Amber as they both headed for the campground.

**The Forest Team**

"GET THIS SANDILE OFF OF ME!" yelled Smugleaf as he continued to run everywhere.

"Just hold still" said Aurora as she used Blizzard to freeze off the Sandile, but Smugleaf was frozen in the process.

"It's alright I'll melt the ice" Inferno said as he used Flamethrower to melt the ice but also burned Smugleaf.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN HELP ME OUT WITHOUT HURTING ME CAN YOU!?" yelled Smugleaf as everyone else just shrugged.

"There's nothing here let's just go" said Shadow as they went back to the campfire.

**The Cliff Team**

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE LET'S JUST GO!" yelled Sterling as he became nauseous on the ride."

"Allright, but just one more spin!" yelled Cinder as Star spinned one last time for their own enjoyment.

"AHHHHH!"

**The Trailer Team**

"I don't see anything, let's just go" said Brayn as they started to exit the trailer until he tripped on the rug and fell out of the trailer. Aura then uncovered the rug to see what tripped him and found a trap door.

"Thanks Brayn" she said as she and Maxson went in the trap door.

"No problem" he said as he limped his way into the trap door. As they descended the steps of the trap door, they found Chuchu strapped in a chair trying to scream something, but had ducktape on his mouth.

"It's alright Chuchu we'll get you out of here in no time" said Aura as she started untying Chuchu but then Chuchu then started crying. "What's wrong" she said as she took off the duck tape off of Chuchu.

"Look behind you" and she did and saw Maxson and Brayn unconscious with Spike on top of them.

"Let go of my woman" said Spike as he tried to use Giga Impact to knock out Aura, but Aura successfully dodged her attack and instead hit Chuchu. "I'm sorry baby, when I'm through with her we will have all the alone time we need."

"You'll get all the alone time you need in prison" said Aura as she used Spark to knock down Spike.

"You think I'm going to quit now that I have already ordered two cruise tickets for me and my sugar bear."

"Dude, you have some problems" she said and was then hit by Giga Impact by Spike.

"You will never win, especially with someone who can't learn a decent move. Even with Spark, that is not enough to beat me" she said and started laughing at Aura who was now laying on the ground. "Now it's time to finish you- wait what?" but was then interrupted by a glowing light surrounding Aura. Her claws and tail began to grow while she started growing. She has finally become a Luxio.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go down" Aura said as she finished off Spike with Thunder Fang. Spike then began crawling to Chuchu who was still strapped into his chair and said, "Baby… one day we will be reunited again and we will be together… forever" which made Chuchu freak out and used Thunderbolt to knock him out.

"Well it's time to go back to the campsite, but don't forget to bring along Spike to" said Chuchu as they all went back to the campsite.

**Back at the Campsite**

The only people missing at the campfire were Team Malicious Moltres' and the Trailer group, but then you could see Thefty being chased by the rest of his team.

"HELP, THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME" he yelled as he ran behind Aurora and Shadow.

"What happened?" she asked as his team tried to close in on him.

"THIS KID IS A TRAIN WRECK, EVERYTHING HE DOES LEADS INTO CHAOS. LOOK AT THE BEE STINGS WE HAVE" yelled Phlara showing all the stings she had all over her body.

"Oh here you go then" said Shadow as he threw Thefty to his team who started to beat him up.

"This is for making us get stung by bees!" yelled Croath as he used Poison Jab on Thefty.

"This is for making us swim in a pond full of leeches!" yelled Nayan as he used Close Combat on Thefty.

"And this is for making us jump off a cliff while running away from a pack of Ursaring" yelled Nathan as he used Fire Fang on him.

"Who knew Nathan would ever stand up to someone" said Sterling as the others nodded. As Nathan let go of Thefty, they all went their separate ways. Jacob went by a tree just thinking about Ellie who was eliminated.

_-000-_

_Jacob: Why would they eliminate Ellie, she never did anything wrong on her team, so why would they target her._

_-000-_

Jasper noticed his sadness and went by him and said, "What's wrong, you really haven't been yourself chap."

"Well I still don't understand why they would eliminate Ellie, she would have been a wonderful team member to have" Jacob said as Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Well you never know, she may come back in the future or not, who knows."

"I guess you are right, but something is still doesn't feel right about what happened to her" he said in dismay.

"You'll figure it out on your own chap" Jasper said as he patted his back and left him alone to think.

"Jake… Jake…" Jake looked up and saw Luke up in a tree and was motioning him to go to him. When Jake went up the tree, Luke said, "I'm sorry for what happened in the cave, I was just caught in the moment and-…" but was then caught into a deep kiss and didn't refuse. After the kiss they couldn't stop blushing.

"So you do like me" Luke said as Jake nodded.

"When I saw you admiring those crystals, I saw something I never saw in you. You were just right there in front of me and I didn't want to say anything to freak out that I may hint I might like you. But then when you looked straight at me, I knew it was true. So do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Dude I love you so much, why would I say no to you" Luke said as they embraced each other in each other's arms. "Let's just not tell anyone for now, ok?" Luke said as Jake just nodded and got out of the tree and went back with their teammates. Just then you could see Chuchu, Maxson, Brayn, and Aura who was now newly evolved holding Spike on her back.

"Congratulations to the Amazing Articunos who have successfully saved me from this beast. So Spike is going home along with someone on the Malicious Moltes', so you guys head to the bonfire while the rest of you can have a good night's sleep thanks Aura.

"GO AURA, GO AURA" they yelled as they went back to their cabins.

**The Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome losers and idiots to your first bonfire. Since you guys are new, go into the bonfire, vote for someone, then receive your item that changes every day if you are safe. If not you have to go to the Wailord of Shame, got it" everyone then nodded.

"THEN MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hey Celebi you are back, that psycho just kidnapped me and wanted to keep me as his wife" said Chuchu as she pointed to the Spike who was tied up in a chair and was in the Wailord's mouth.

"Yay that means double elimination, less kids for me to deal with" Celebi said with glee as everyone just glared at her. "Oh and we have a new contestant, everyone meet Thorn" she said as a Leafeon came out of the shadows.

"It's time for me to get revenge on Aurora, wait where is she" he said.

"She's on the other team along with her brother" Celebi said while showing a board with all the contestants either in a circle with the name Amazing Articunos or Malicious Moltes'. "And you are in the Malicious Moltres' team.

"Well I'll find a way to get payback."

_-000-_

_Thorn: *Holds up a list of how he will sabotage the other team._

_-000-_

"Tonight you won't be able to vote off any of your teammates while they can't vote for you, now on to the confessionals!"

_**-000-**_

_**Chesire: Thefty, I broke a nail while trying to run away from the Ursarings and it's all his fault.**_

_**Malicia: We were going to pick Nathan tonight, but now it looks like Thefty is our prime target now. We can't have someone as reckless as him be on our team, he could kill me.**_

_**Croath: Bye, bye Thefty.**_

_**Flint: Sorry Thefty, but it's for the team.**_

_**Glen:*Holds card that says Thefty***_

_**Phlara: I was about to kill that little squirt and I can't afford another one or else I will destroy the island. So bye bye Thefty.**_

_**Raven: Thefty…**_

_**Nayan: See ya Thefty, don't wanna be ya.**_

_**Mark: Thefty!**_

_**Jacob: Thefty you have to go.**_

_**Nathan: THEFTY HAS TO GO OR I WILL*static* AND THEN I WILL *static*!**_

_**Jasper: From what I have heard inside the confessionals, Nathan is going to pose as a bigger threat to the rest of his teammates than Thefty.**_

_**Jordan: You've gotta go Thefty!**_

_**Thefty: Nathan, that kid tried to kill me!**_

_**Armardo: Thefty has to go.**_

_**Riley: I say that Thefty has to go. Oh and I found pie in the ocean. YAY! *Starts eating pie***_

_**-000-**_

"Ok then, first of all, the item of the week are vases, so when we call your name Celebi here will throw it to you. To make this quick everyone except Nathan and Thefty" he said as Celebi started throwing the vases to the contestants.

"OWW!" yelled some of the contestants when it hit them while others successfully caught theirs.

"Now I only have one vase left and both of you are here for different reasons. Thefty, you are becoming a jinx when you are involved in challenges and for some reason you haven't been stealing, and Nathan, you went beserk with Nathan, which poses you as a threat. So the one going to stay on this treacherous island for another episode is going to be…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nathan, Thefty you have to go home along with the maniac Spike" Celebi said as Thefty began to leave to the Wailord of losers until he turned around and said "Check your purse Celebi" said Thefty as Celebi then began to check her purse.

"Give me back my money you worthless teenager" but it was too late for Thefty to hear her as he has already set sail for a destination.

"Who's going to find out Jake and Luke are dating, who will find more pie under the ocean, and when will I get my money back, find out on next time on TOTAL POKEMON CHAOTIC ISLAND!"

**At Campgrounds**

Chesire, Glen, Malicia, and Croath were talking about eliminating Nathan until Thorn came in and interrupted them.

"So all of you are in a alliance aren't ya?" asked Thorn.

"Ya so beat it or we are going to eliminate you next" said Chesire but then Thorn gave her a scowl.

"Oh really how about let's make a deal, you let me in your alliance and keep me in the game and I won't tell anyone about your alliance. And if you don't I will tell everyone of your alliance and you will be instantly eliminated by the other teammates. So do we have a deal or not."

"Alright you are in, but don't even think about betraying us" said Malicia.

_-000-_

_Thorn: As if I'm not going to betray them, that's what alliances are all about. *gives a devious smile*_

"_In my opinion I don't think you should try to have your team eliminated because first of all, it's a lot of work, and also they may suspect an alliance going on."_

"_I guess that makes sense" said Croath._

"_So we've got our plan straightened out. Ok then, until tomorrow" said Thorn as they all went back to their cabins._

**Yay I finally finished another chapter, sorry for the holdup. Oh and also send in more dares for the campers to suffer. I will be putting the stereotypes and relationships of the campers also. And don't forget to check out my pole that I put up on my profile, so it's time for you to vote for your favorite camper. For now bye!**

**Thefty: Review and check your wallet.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awake-a-zzzz

**More updates are coming soon so believe me, I'm alive. Anyways we want some packages from you guys, so give any camper you want anything you want. And don't forget to vote on who's your favorite camper on my pole I set up. Oh and Egridos finally escaped from my basement, so expect some fourth walls. **

**Jake: Chuchu1 doesn't own Egridos or Spike the Togekiss from the previous episodes. And also some other Pokemon you will see in the future.**

**Kyle: But he does own me! *DERP TO THE EXTREME***

_**Challenge from Dark Arcanine 33**_

_***Why didn't I think of this***_

**Amazing Articuno's Boys Cabin-Midnight**

Jake just couldn't sleep from yesterday's challenge. He finally found the perfect guy for him and he can't sleep. So he decided just to walk for a bit.

"I still can't believe he likes me" he said as he went to the dock to relax.

"Are you alright?" said a voice behind him and then found out it was Amber.

"Actually I'm pretty happy and can't sleep about what happened yesterday. Why are you up?"

"I saw someone going to the dock, and here you are" said Amber as Luke began to go into the water. "So Jake how's your boyfriend" she said as Jake stared at her in shock.

"I don't have-…" he started but was then cut off by Amber.

"Don't bother, we both know you're dating Luke. Why are you even hiding your secret? You have nothing to be ashamed of, I think you guys look like a great couple" she said which made Jake blush.

"Well it's just that he's a great guy and I really don't want to ruin his rep with all the girls that are into him. So I decided it would be a secret just between him and me, but since you know, please don't tell anyone" said Jake as Amber just gave him a slight nod.

"Your secret's safe with me, but when we go to this island, I thought you liked Kyle" said Amber as Jake was dumbstruck.

"Well I kinda think of him as a brother now" said Jake.

"I already knew that."

"How do you know so much about everyone?"

"I just know…, anyways I've gotta go back to sleep" Amber said as she went back to her cabin.

"Me too" he said as he went to his cabin. As he went inside he just couldn't resist kissing Luke on the cheek before going to sleep. "Sweet dreams" he said as he went back to sleep.

**Outside Cabins- Morning**

"**IDIOTS WAKE UP AND MEET US OUTSIDE YOUR CABIN!" **said Celebi through the as only the Malicous Moltres' got out of their cabins.

"**WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHER IDIOTS!?"**

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE YOUR MEGAPHONE! AND WE DON'T F****** KNOW!" yelled Malicia as Celebi just gave her the dead eye.

**Amazing Articuno's Boys Cabin**

The whole team was in boy's cabin as everyone just stared at Luke and Jake who were sleeping in each other's arms.

"Luke's gay…" said Aura as she just stared at the love birds in depress.

"I feel your pain Aura, well I feel pain every day" said Star as everyone just took one step away from her except Cinder and Kyle who were playing Pikachu.

"Pikachu, going up, going down, going side by side, hit your head with your partner, and slap them side by side!" Cinder and Kyle said as they both started slapping each other.

"This is more depressing than Brayn in a dynamite factory and Star's depressing words of sadness" Smugleaf who was about to use Vine Whip on Kyle, but was held back by Maxson who shook his head.

"Uhh… what's happening" said Luke as he started waking up. "Hey everyone what's up."

"Look next to you" said Sterling as he looked next to him.

"OH S***, WAKE UP JAKE!"

"What's wrong, we'll wake up with the alarm before anyone else wakes up" said Jake half-asleep as he started to cuddle more to Luke.

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK AND LOOK WHO'S HERE!" yelled Luke as Jake started to wake up and realized the rest of his team was there.

"Why do you have to be like this, why Jake WHY!" said Star as she started crying while watching a spanish soap opera.

"You know what this is even more depressing" said Smugleaf as Aurora gave Star some tissues.

"It's not what it looks like, we are just umm….. playing chest as he got out a chest board from under the bed.

"Ya you were playing chest as you cuddled against each other" said Sterling laughing.

"You know what let's just go to the challenge" said Amber as she gestured everyone to go outside.

_-000-_

_Aura: I never saw that coming. I thought Luke actually liked me, but the past is the past and I have to put him aside. _

_-000-_

_Amber: ….._

_-000-_

_Jake: At least the other team doesn't know._

_-000-_

As the Amazing Articuno's got outside their cabins Celebi grabbed her megaphone and yelled, "**JAKE AND KYLE ARE DATING EVERYONE!"**as everyone stood there in shook.

_-000-_

_Chesire: HE'S MINE GAYLORD!_

_-000-_

_Mark: Wow… didn't expect that coming._

_-000-_

_Amber: Poor Jake…._

_-000-_

"This is another reason I hate psychic types" said Luke as Celebi just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways we have a few more dares from your fans" said Chuchu with a smile as everyone else just groaned. "Aww… Celebi see how miserable they are."

"Yes I do, it just warms my heart" said Celebi as they both started chuckling. "Our first dare goes to Shadow, get off the island for one day and you CAN'T call Spike for needles at all for the rest of the tournament."

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME" yelled Shadow as he stared at the camera.

"A wonderful thing for me" said Thorn as he came from the shadows and glared at Aurora. Shadow began to growl at him as Aurora began to hide behind her brother.

"Oh, this then leads to our next question to Thorn, why is there a feud between you and Aurora?"

"Well I never liked her so I would always attack her in every way possible, but her brother stopped me in my tracks when he found out. One day I tried to get her into bed" he said licking his lips while Aurora started to gag. "But she was then rescued by her brother, and from that point on I have seeked revenge on Aurora."

"Deep stuff dude, oh and Shadow GET OFF THE ISLAND!" yelled Celebi as Shadow ran off to a boat and sailed off. "The next dare goes off to Kyle, make out with a female Jynx, this is why I love you people out there" she said as a Jynx teleported to the island.

"OK!" said Kyle eagerly as he began to make out with the Jynx.

_-000-_

_Cinder: What was that?!_

_-000-_

_Jordan: This is more horrible than Croath and Malicia making out!_

_-000-_

_Aura: Poor Kyle..._

_-000-_

_Jasper: I can't believe that poor lad had to kiss that ugly Pokemon._

_-000-_

"Now I can cross of kissing a Jynx off my list of what to do before I die" Kyle said as he checked off a box on a paper he was writing on.

"The next dare isn't as disgusting as the last one but it is going to be painful for Chuchu" said Celebi as she gave an application to Chuchu. You have to accept this application or else the producers are going to fire you and hire someone else to do the show, specifically Egridos" said Celebi as everyone gasped.

_-000-_

_Mark: NOT EGRIDOS! Please accept it! _

_-000-_

_Raven: You have to accept it!_

_-000-_

_Cinder: YAY! We might get a new team member or a better host!_

_Chuchu:*Outside* I HEARD THAT!_

_-000-_

"Fine I'll accept it and there will be no more dares of that kind. Also this new camper will come tomorrow and we will have a double elimination for that matter" said Chuchu with glee as everyone just gave him the dirty look. "The next dare will go to Glen, you have to jump off the cliff over there" said Chuchu as he pointed to a cliff off to a distance, "and reappear back on top of the cliff" he said but Glen was already jumping off the cliff and then reappeared on top of it and came back.

"Done…" he said as dried himself off.

"Ok… Croath your dare is to reveal an alliance" said Chuchu as his teammates looked shooked.

"There is an alliance" said Croath as everyone gasped except for the alliance members.

"Who's in it?" _asked_ Nathan but then Croath shook his head.

"I just have to reveal an alliance, I don't have to tell who is in it. Am I right Chuchu" said Croath as Chuchu nodded.

"Well I bet your part of it" said Jordan as everyone then began closing onto Croath.

"Me revealing an alliance doesn't mean I am part of it, for all we know Kyle could be part of the alliance" said Croath as everyone then looked at Kyle who was chasing after a butterfly.

"Right and I am part of an intergalactic army" says Jordan as everyone then began laughing at Croath.

_-000-_

_Croath: That fox has to go!_

_-000-_

"The next dare goes to Inferno, you have to act like Shadow for the rest of the day. We were going to have Shadow act like Inferno, but he's not here right now."

"Ok I'll act like him, DON'T LOOK AT MY SISTER!" yelled Inferno as everyone, including Aurora, started laughing.

_-000-_

_Aurora: I feel so bad for laughing, but Inferno is so funny._

_-000-_

"Ok so let's get onto the first challenge! RUN YOU MAGGOTS! RUN TO THE CLIFF THEN RUN TO THE CAFETIRIA! YOU CANNOT I REPEAT YOU CANNOT USE ANY LEVITATION POWERS OR FLY! GOT IT YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled Celebi as everyone yelled back "SIR YES SIR!"

"IM A MAM YOU MAGGOTS!"

"WE KNOW YOU'RE A MAN!" yelled back Jordan as Celebi used Shadow Ball to hit Ninetails on the back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN MAGGOT!" yelled Celebi.

"NOTHING!" said Jordan as he continued to run to the cliff. Everyone was already at the flagpole except for Star, Raven, Malicia, Nayan, and Nathan, because most of them usually levitated or flew.

"This is so unfair, why can't we fly" said Nayan who was already cramping from his feet.

"I don't know, but we just have to keep on going" said Raven as they all continued to get to the cliff. When they finally got to the cliff they could see the rest of the campers already getting to the cafeteria.

"I hate our writer-_fourth wall- _what was that" said Malicia as she looked around to see who said that.

"It's Egridos, that annoying ghost is hiding in this island so we are going to have to deal with him" said Nathan as they descended from the cliff.

**At the Cafeteria**

"We just need Star to get here to win" said Cinder as she started to go wild as everyone started to cheer. A few minutes later Malicia, Raven, and Nayan got to the cafeteria.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Malicia at Chuchu.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment" said Chuchu with a smirk.

"COME ON NATHAN, YOU COULD DO IT!" yelled Armordo as everyone started cheering Nathan on.

**Few Yards Away From Cafeteria**

Both campers were neck to neck as they started to run even faster than before. Just then Nathan started glowing. He began to grow horns on his head while his whole body grew in size. He finally evolved into a Houdour. His speed increased greatly and he was dashing towards the cafeteria at great speeds.

**Back at the Cafetira**

"And the winner is… NATHAN!" said Celebi as the Malicious Moltres' started cheering and admiring his new form. When Star came back their whole team started groaning.

"Sorry you guys, but it's my entire fault. I'm not a fast runner. I usually fly…" said Star in a sad tone.

"It's ok Star, I forgive you" said Cinder with glee.

"Thanks" said Star with a faint smile.

"Hey, you finally smiled!" yelled Cinder as she began to hug Star.

"Yes, the Malicous Moltres' won something that wasn't the challenge" said Celebi as everyone just said "WHAT!"

"We have prepared a feast for you" said Chuchu as he uncovered a table containing five star quality food.

_-000-_

_Chesire: I finally get pampered for my needs._

_-000-_

_Kyle: THERE'S PIE!_

_-000-_

_Sterling: PIE!_

_-000-_

_Aura: I want to cry so bad._

_-000-_

"Bon appetite" said Chuchu as everyone then started gobbling all the food that was there. One hour later they were all lying down after eating the buffet.

"That was amazing food" said Jordan as he used a toothpick.

"I feel like sleeping" said Kyle who was starting to fall asleep.

"**WAKE UP IDIOTS, IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL CHALLENGE! HEAD TO THE MEGAPHONE POLL BETWEEN THE CABINS!" yelled Chuchu through the megaphone.**

"You don't have to yell" said Mark as they headed to the pole.

**In Front of Megaphone Pole**

"Hello campers, for today's challenge we will have a wake-a-thon, whoever stays up the longest wins it for their team" said Chuchu.

"So that's why you made us run and eat the buffet" said Aurora as Chuchu nodded.

"We also put some sleeping pills in your food so expect some sleepers in a few minutes" said Chuchu as everyone started yawning from being tired.

"Let the Sleepy Games begin!" yelled Celebi as everyone just went with their teams and went separate sides.

**Malicious Moltres' Side**

Croath, Malicia, Chesire, Glen, and Thorn were talking to each other on eliminating Jordan. Nathan, Jasper, Armordo, and Phlara were talking to keep each other awake. Riley was scratching at a tree to sharpen her claws and to keep her busy. Flint, Raven, and Nayan were flying to help stay awake. Jordan was burning some trees to keep himself busy. Jasper was punching some trees while Mark was digging in the ground to stay awake.

"So if we are going to eliminate Jordan first for being a jerk how are we going to do it?" asked Croath to his group.

"How about just getting him to sleep first, if we lose he will be out first" said Thorn with a smirk.

"But how?" asked Chesire.

"By giving him more pills, here Chesire put these into this cupcake and give it to him. When he eats it he will immediately go to sleep guaranteeing his elimination."

"This will be easy" said Chesire as she went by Jordan. "Hey sweetie I made a cupcake for you" she said with a smile.

"Sorry but I'm so stuffed from all that food I ate, finally those two idiots gave us good food" said Jordan as he continued to burn the trees.

"Can you eat it for me, I made it with love" said Chesire as she looked at him pouting.

"Ok just for you" he said as he ate the cupcake. Seconds later he fell asleep.

"One down, twenty-seven to go" said Chuchu as she began drinking coffee.

"I hate you" said Riley.

**Amazing Articuno's Side**

Jake, Luke, Kyle, Amber, Star, and Cinder were talking to each other to keep themselves awake. Smugleaf was spying on Kyle and thinking of ways to torture him in the future. Sterling was admiring Riley from the tree he was in. Aurora, Inferno, Maxson, and Aura were talking to each other, but mostly Maxson and Aura were talking since Aurora and Inferno were making out. While poor Brayn got electrocuted by touching the megaphone pole and knocked out.

"That counts as an out, twenty-seven campers are left" said Chuchu as everyone just ignored her completely. "There is no respect for us is there" she said as Celebi just nodded in agreement.

**Both Sides**

Raven, Nayan, and Flint tired themselves out and fell asleep one hour in the competition along with Smugleaf sleeping over some blueprints about destroying Kyle.

**Two Hours In**

"Baby don't sleep on me" said Maxson as Aura just then began to sleep. "Might as well sleep with you" he said as he cuddled with her and fell asleep.

Jasper then began getting tired and also fell asleep.

"Phlara… I don't think I will make it" said Armordo as he began to sleep.

"Please don't, I really need you" said Phlara, but it was too late, he fell asleep.

"It's alright" said Nathan drowsily, "you still have me to talk t-…" but then he collapsed and fell asleep.

**Three Hours In**

Aurora and Inferno fell asleep making out, while Kyle and Cinder fell asleep while playing around the megaphone pole.

The alliance was still up and Croath had an idea.

"Why don't we just go to sleep, they won't eliminate us if we lose" said Croath as the rest of his team nodded and the alliance fell asleep.

"There are only nine of you left!" yelled Chuchu from her trailer as she began to nap.

**Four Hours In**

From the Amazing Aurticuno's Jake, Luke, Amber, Star, and Sterling were still awake while on the Malicious Moltres' Phlara, Mark, Jacob, and Riley.

Sterling continued to admire Riley, but he soon fell asleep as Riley tired herself out.

"This is so getting boring so I decided to read you about the history of Arceus" Celebi says as she brings out a huge book.

"The history of Arceus, Arceus is our very first known Normal-Type Legendary to be found out and only. Arceus can change type by giving it a special kind of plate. I will now go into detail about the history of each plate…" Celebi was about to continue until she saw that Phlara, Jake, Luke, Amber, and Mark fell asleep. It was now a stare down between Star and Jacob. Star was doing very fine and just turned her head to see Chuchu drinking some coffee. Jacob was having some trouble, he had bags under his eyes and in a matter of seconds one of them collapsed and it was….. Jacob.

"Congratulations Star, how did you stay up so long with all those sleep inducing activities?" asked Celebi.

"I never sleep, I always think about life and how horrible it is. And when I do I always have nightmares" said Star as Celebi just looked at her in a freaked out face.

"Anyways to make this quick this was a reward challenge, the Amazing Articuno's don't have to participate in the upcoming challenge. Also the two eliminated are the campers that fell asleep first, and they are Jordan and Brayn.

"Wait… what" said Jordan, but Celebi then used Psychic to send both Jordan and Brayn were sent into the mouth of the Wailord of Shame and were sent away. But then the Wailord spit out Brayn and was sent off somewhere in the distance.

"Now let's just put everyone to bed" said Celebi as she used Psychic to put all the campers to bed, or in this case for Star, into deep depressing thought.

"Who is Aura really love in with, who will be our new contestant, and will Sterling ask out Riley, check it out in the next Total Pokemon Chaotic Island!" Then Celebi suddenly asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait, but now here is the chapter. And don't forget to send our campers letter and packages. Thanks for all the support and take care!**

**Jordan: Rate and…**

**Brayn: Review…*Has bandages all over his body* **


	7. Chapter 7: The Eat Off

**Poor Brayn and Jordan who got knocked out last episode, oh well. For that matter we will be introducing our next character! And also I am still working on Total Cartoon Chaotic Island, I'm having a bit of writers block so expect it in a week or so. Now let's get back to the show! **

**Hosts' Trailers**

"Hey Chuchu are you ready to ruin some childhood memories" said Celebi as she was heading out the door, but then she was stopped by Chuchu who was holding a letter in his paw.

"This will even help us even more" said Chuchu as she handed the letter to Celebi. After reading the letter Celebi gave out a chuckle and said, "Well look at what we have here. I thought she was dead, oh well we will still be able to use her" and went off to the cabins.

**In Front of Cabins**

"**IDIOTS IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP" **yelled Celebi through the megaphone as everyone got out of their cabins.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!" yelled Riley as Celebi just shrugged.

"I love this megaphone, it's like my baby" said Celebi as she started rocking the megaphone in her arms as everyone just got creeped out.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: She has problems._

_-000-_

_Celebi: *holding megaphone close to her* MY PRECIOUS!_

_-000-_

"First off let us show you your new contestant! All the way from Happy Land here he is Carson!" Celebi said as a Bronzong came out of the bushes.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad to be here!" said Carson as he started hugging Celebi.

"I already don't like him" said Malicia as Celebi finally pushed away Carson.

"It was either him or Egridos as our host so just be glad we don't have to deal with the coffin" said Smugleaf as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Carson will be on the Amazing Articuno's team, because we already had Thorn go to the Moltres' team. Anyways we have dares for you campers and also some care packages, but for now let us start with the dares!" said Chuchu as she took out a list. "Our first dare goes to Croath, dress as a ninja!" she said as she smiled but then frowned when she saw Croath in a ninja suit.

"Already done" said Croath as Chuchu face-pawed herself.

"I'm supposed be enjoying this people! DO YOU HERE ME! Never mind the next dare goes to Carson. You have to hug everyone including Aurora.

"Ok!" Carson said as he started hugging everyone. When he got to the last contestant, Aurora, Shadow immediately used Dark Pulse to knock Carson down. "What was that for" said Carson as he got up.

"Touch my sister and you are going to deal with me" said Shadow as he sat beside his sister.

"I'll let that slide, next dare goes to Kyle you have to eat one-hundred pounds of mud pie" said Chuchu as Kyle started to smile as a huge truck of mud pie came out of the forest.

"YAY!" Kyle yelled as he jumped into the pile of mud pie.

**One Minute Later**

Kyle was sitting down using a toothpick and said "Thanks!" as Chuchu was banging her head on a tree.

"YOU GUYS ARE STARTING TO TOUTURE ME!" yelled Chuchu as she then knocked down the tree.

"Well while Chuchu is burning off steam, we have a dare for Luke. Tell us if you are gay or straight" said Celebi as Luke just shacked his head.

"Neither, I'm bi" said Luke as some of the girls started to smile.

_-000-_

_Chesire: HE'S MINE!_

_-000-_

_Aura: I hope I get a chance to get to spend time with him, but I'm still with Maxson.*sigh*_

_-000-_

_Jake: I already knew, Luke told me. Now I'm going to have to deal with the girls aren't I._

_Girls:*outside* YES!_

_Jake: Oh well…_

_-000-_

"Now that we got that out of the way we will be going to do Malicia's dare after the care packages are released, and the last dare goes to…. you know what let's just get the care packages and-…" but she was interrupted by Mew who was kissing her passionately.

"Done!" said Mew as he flew back to his island.

"**I HATE YOU MEW!"** yelled Celebi through her megaphone as Chuchu came back.

"Now that we are done with the dares let's release the care packages" said Chuchu as she pressed a button and packages came down from the sky. The packages landed in front of Aurora, Malicia, Kyle, 2 for Shadow, and Chuchu.

_To: Aurora_

_From: Your mother_

_"Hey, Sweetheart, We hope you're having fun on the island! Your father and I miss you very much. How has everything been? Is Shadow taking care of you? Are you eating? Have you been getting enough sleep? We hope everything is ok! It doesn't feel the same here ever since you two left. We wrapped and sent you your music box since we know how much you love that thing. We'll be rooting for you and Shadow from home! Good luck! XOXO _

_~Mother_

_P.S. I made my famous cookies for you, Shadow, and the rest of the cast! The cookie box with the ribbon are for the hosts. Enjoy!"_

When Aurora finished reading the letter she then looked music box and smiled. She then got the box of cookies and held them up high. "Hey you guys, would you like some of my mother's favorite cookies?" Aurora said as everyone headed to her way and ate the cookies. After that Aurora walked up to Chuchu and Celebi with a box with a ribbon. "My mom made these cookies especially for you" said Aurora as she passed them the box.

"Thanks sweetheart" said Chuchu as both Celebi and Chuchu started eating the cookies in a rapid pace.

"These cookies are the best! Do you hear that Aurora's mom we love your cookies" said Celebi as she held up a cookie in pride.

_To: Shadow_

_From: Your Father_

_"Hey, Son, How ya doing? I hope everything's going well and when you come back, your sword fighting skills aren't rusty. I'm itching to practice with a worthy opponent. Ha ha! Have you been taking care of your sister? When you two get home, I better not see my little girl hurt in any way, shape, or form. Nonetheless, I have sent you your sword so you can practice on the island. Hope you two have fun! Now, I know your mother is baking cookies for you guys at the island so I'm gonna attempt to steal some. She'll probably catch me, but you know how amazing your mother's cookies are! See you two when you get home! _

_~Father"_

Shadow took out his sword and smiled. He then looked at Thorn who was with his group and gave even a more devious smile.

_-000-_

_Shadow: If he tries to mess with my sister, he will definitely get it. *pulls out his sword*_

_To:Shadow_

_From: A little friend_

"_Here is a Legion Saiga Semi Auto Shotgun."_

He shook his head and said, "I already have something to protect my sister, thanks anyway." He then took the package to the lake and left it drift out to sea. "Thanks for your help everyone out there" he said to the camera as he went back to his team.

_To: Kyle_

_From: Your Mother Milotic_

"_Hey Kyle, how have you been doing. I've been paying our debt little by little, but for now here is your pie RPG Launcher. Have a great time!_

_From, Milotic_

Kyle gave a happy grin and started shooting the RPG Launcher everywhere.

"AAAAHHHHH!" is all could be heard from Chesire as she is splattered with pie all over her body. "KYYYLLLLEEE!"

"Sorry Chesire, but I ran out of pie for you, just eat what you have on you" he said as he put the pie launcher back into his cabin.

_-000-_

_Kyle: I hate that Mudkip!_

_-000-_

_To: Chuchu_

_From: Spike_

"_Look behind you!"_

When Chuchu looked behind her she saw Spike with a rope. "You will be mine" Spike said who was about to pounce on her but was stopped by Celebi's Psychic.

"This isn't going to happen again!" said Celebi as she used Psychic to throw Spike to another island.

"I'm finally glad that mutt is gone" said Chuchu as some of the other contestants nodded in agreement.

_To: Malicia_

_From: Your family_

"_We miss you! Don't come back without the money!" _

Malicia then threw away the chicken and duskull pencil she received and kept the towel, the hundred bucks, the flute, and sunglasses. She put on the sunglasses she received and started fanning herself with the money she received and said, "I will be able to bribe m way through this competition."

"Sorry Malicia, but we have this final dare for you. You have to give all your money to Star" said Celebi with a devious smile.

"NOOOOO! I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU THE MONEY! IF I LOSE THE MONEY, MY FAMILY WILL DEFINANTLY KILL ME! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WILL NEVER GIVE THAT DEPRESSING BIRD THE MONEY!" yelled Malicia as some people looked shocked.

_-000-_

_Mark: No wonder why she's evil._

_-000-_

"Oh well, that means you will be sent directly to the Wailord of Losers" said Celebi as she teleported Malicia into the Wailord's mouth and strapped into a chair.

"Never mind I take it back!" said Malicia as she struggled into the chair.

"Sorry but it's too late!" said Chuchu as the Wailord of Shame went off.

"I'll be back!" is all could be heard from Malicia. Soon some of the contestants started to cheer.

"Since we got that snotty brat off the island, we don't have to do a challenge" said Mark as everyone started cheering.

"Actually we are still going to do a challenge and only the Malicious Moltres team!" yelled Celebi as everyone stopped cheering and glared at Mark.

_-000-_

_Mark: It's not my fault we still have to face a challenge!_

_-000-_

"That means that the Amazing Articuno's get to have a day off" said Celebi as all the Amazing Articuno's cheered and went off to their cabin.

_-000-_

_Inferno: Finally a day off!_

_-000-_

_Aura: This will give me some time to think about the whole Luke thing over._

_-000-_

"For today's challenge, you guys will have to eat the most disgusting food pokemon had to face. So the means, HEAD OFF TO THE CAFFETIRA YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled Celebi as the campers started running.

"MA'M YES MA'M!" the campers said as they approached the cafeteria.

**Inside the Cafetiria**

"All of you will be going through this challenge, if you quit you are out. And if you make it all the way and win, you will be able to choose anyone on your team to be eliminated" said Celebi.

_-000-_

_Chesire: If I win, I will be able to eliminate Riley. As long as she is around, I won't be able to get Flint's attention. I want ALL the attention of the boy's._

_-000-_

As all the Moltres' sat down for their meal, you could hear grinding inside the kitchen.

"What do you think they have for us?" asked Phlara as Armordo just shrugged. Chuchu then came out of the kitchen and placed a drink that somewhat looked like a strawberry-banana smoothie in front of each camper.

"You guys will also not know what you will be eating or drinking, and if you throw up or faint before finishing and swallowing your meal, that counts as you quit. So for now, Bon Appetite" said Celebi. For a few minutes no one touched their food until "I'll drink it" said Nayan as he began to drink it.

"Wow it's amazing" he said as he finished his drink.

"Well if the bird likes it, I will definitely drink it" said Croath as he began to drink it but suddenly stopped.

"This tastes disgusting!" said Croath as he began hold down the smoothie.

"Well it tasted it came out of heaven" said Nayan as Croath just glared at him.

"Alright I'll finish it" he said as he gulped down the rest of the smoothie. Flint then drank his and gave a huge smile.

"Wow this tastes like what grandma used to make" Flint said as Glen gave it a try. When he began to drink it, he started gagging and then soon threw up.

_-000-_

_Glen:*still puking*_

_-000-_

"You know what, I'm not going to drink it after seeing that. That could happen to me" said Mark as he pushed the smoothie to the side.

"Our first chicken, I thought it would come sooner, but oh well" said Chuchu as he got some glares form the campers.

"I guess I'll drink mine" said Raven as she gulped hers down. "Chef, may I please have some more?" she said as Croath had his jaw drop.

"What do you mean you want more, this stuff is so horrible that it belongs in the swamp" said Croath.

"Well to me I tasted just fine." Jacob just drank his right away without gagging or flinching.

_-000-_

_Chesire: He's so dreamy!_

_-000-_

"I'll do it" said Chesire as she began to drink it, but soon spit it out. "That is horrible! How can you drink this stuff?" she said but Jacob just shrugged.

"Another out" said Celebi as she smiled.

"WHAT, I DIDN'T THROW UP OR FAINT!" yelled Chesire as she tried to claw out Celebi's eyes, but Jacob and Armordo were holding her back.

"Well you did spit it out which does count as a throw up, so that means you lose!" yelled Celebi as she started chuckling to herself.

Phlara had a strategy of her own. She burned her smoothie and then drank it. "It still kinda tastes bad, but it's alright."

"That was clearly cheating, she is out!" yelled Chesire as Celebi shook her head.

"I didn't say you could use moves" said Celebi with a grin while Chesire started clawing at the wall.

_-000-_

_Chesire: Even I now he's making the rules along the way. That idiot host is going to suffer one day and it's going to be by me!_

_-000-_

Armordo gagged after drinking it, but soon he finished it, but then fainted. Riley somehow drank hers quickly and didn't even gag at all. When it was Thorn's and Jasper's turn, they immediately threw up when they drank it.

"This isn't at all exquisite, why would you give us this drink?" asked Jasper.

"Because they hate us" said Thorn as Chuchu and Celebi nodded in agreement.

"The smoothie you just drank was a Caterpie smoothie, one of the most delectable smoothies for flying types" said Chuchu.

"No wonder those birds were able to drink it" said Thorn.

"Now on to the next course!" said Celebi with a devious smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Amazing Articuno's Girl's Cabin**

"Oh I wonder how Luke is doing" said Aura as some of the girls gasped.

"We thought you liked Maxson" said Aurora as some of the girls nodded.

"Well I do, but….. the first time I saw him I felt this spark between us. He's so sweet and so nice that I really like him, but I also like Maxson for his kindness also" said Aura with a depressing tone.

"Girl there are so many men in the world, just like I found out mine" said Cinder as some of the girls look gasped.

"You have a boyfriend. Who is it?" asked Aurora as Cinder couldn't help but start smiling.

"How can you guys not know? Isn't it kinda obvious?"

"Not really, so tell us please" pleaded all the girls.

"Ok, it's Kyle" said Cinder as some of the girl's jaws dropped.

"What!" yelled all the girls which then alerted Star who was thinking of her dark past and fell to the ground.

"What happened" asked Star as Cinder started giggling to herself.

"I don't know how you will react, but I am already dating!" said Cinder.

"With who?" asked Star as some of the girls started giggling.

"Well it's Kyle, he's so kind and sweet and oh how much I love that guy. He's so cute and it's always hard for me to stop thinking about him!"

"This may be one of the few times you here this from me, but congratulations Cinder, you have a boyfriend" said Star as Cinder began to hug her.

"Thanks Star, I appreciate your support" said Cinder as she began to hug Star tighter.

"Too… much… hugging…" said Star as Cinder finally let her go and gasped for air.

**At Cafeteria**

"Here's your next dish" said Celebi as she brought in the next dish for the remaining campers. The dish looked like blue ice-cream.

"This looks good" said Flint as he dived in into the ice-cream, but then soon fainted.

"I quit" said Raven as she pushed away her ice-cream.

"It can't be that bad" said Nayan as he began to eat the ice-cream, but then he immediately threw up. "I spoke too soon." Jacob immediately ate his without flinching while Croath had a hard time eating it, but was still able to hold the food down. Riley also somehow ate the food at ease. When it came to Phlara's turn she melted the ice-cream to find out what it is.

"THIS IS BEARTIC SNOT!" she yelled as she threw the ice-cream at the wall. "This is just disgusting!"

"Thank you, we try to make your stay here as disgusting as possible, oh and also you're out. There are only three of you left, Croath, Jacob, and Riley, all of you have strong stomachs, but I don't know if you guys will be able to handle the next dish…" said Celebi as the three remaining contestants gulped.

**Amazing Articuno's Boy's Cabin**

"So the two lovebirds went off on a walk didn't they" said Smugleaf as Kyle nodded. "If only everyone else was gone, then I would beat you up for good" he said which made Kyle run under his bed in fear.

"Leave the poor kid alone" said Maxson as Smugleaf then just glared at him and went to his own bunk. "You ok kid?" asked Maxson as Kyle nodded.

"I'm ok, I'm actually pretty happy!" said Kyle as he started jumping on all the beds.

"Let me guess you have a girlfriend" said Inferno.

"Yup and it's Cinder, oh how much I love her, she is so sweet and kind and she is the most wonderful person I know."

"Sounds like you've got a keeper there kiddo, wish you luck with your love life, I'm starting to doubt mine…" said Maxson with dismay.

"What do you mean, you have never gotten in a fight with Aura at all since we got on this island" said Shadow.

"I know, but I've have seen Aura stare at Luke, and ever since she found out he is bi, she has had less focus on me and more onto Luke."

"Ohh… just don't worry, give her some time. Never ask a girl if they have other interests than the person they are dating. They will get hurt and will frustrate themselves into deciding who to pick" said Sterling as Maxson gave him a slight nod.

"You might be right Sterling…"

**At the Cafeteria**

The last dish that Chuchu brought on in was something that looked like meatballs. As Riley smelled it, she pushed it aside and said, "You gave us the poop from the bathrooms didn't you" as both hosts nodded. "Well I can't eat this" said Riley as she pushed it aside.

"Well we have Jacob and Croath, who will finish their dish" said Chuchu as both campers finished their dishes. Now it was a stare down between Croath and Jacob. Who will win and who will faint. The one to go down was…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jacob!

Croath was the winner.

"I have a stomach of steel!" said Croath as he started hitting his stomach with his fist.

"Congrats Croath, but now who do you want to get eliminated on your team and send them off his island" said Celebi as Croath gave a everyone a devious smile.

"The one going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mark!"

"Why me?" asked Mark.

"Well you haven't been a use of help and also you were the first one who didn't want to eat their food" said Croath.

"Oh well, at least I had some fun with you guys" Mark said as he waved goodbye and went off to the boat of losers.

"Poor Mark, eliminated for just quiting, makes sense anyway. Who will be eliminated next? When is Aura going to admit her love to Luke and when will Jacob stop being second place. Find out next time on Total Pokemon Chaotic Island!" said Chuchu while eating a five-star meal.

**Yay I updated again. I also want some more dares and care packages from you guys, so it's time for you guys to torture our contestants!**

**Malicia: You better review about me!**

**Mark: Just review and forget about Malicia.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters Are Bad News

**Another update…. I LIKE PIE! Anyways thanks for all those dares, they will be very useful! So let's get onto the show! Or whatever you guys call this! Also care packages will be delivered in the next episode along with the other dares that will not be used in this episode. So that means NO MORE DARES FOR NOW! :D **

**Hosts' Trailer**

Chuchu was sleeping until her phone rang. Celebi was still asleep so she decided to answer it.

"Hello….. I'm glad you are still alive, I will never believe that Floatzel ever again. So are you up to the challenge….. alright, thanks" said Chuchu as she finally hanged up the phone. "HEY CELEBI!" yelled Chuchu as Celebi fell off her bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!" yelled Celebi as she held up a clock towards Chuchu.

" We are going on vacation today from what you call maggots, I already have a replacement for us while we are gone" said Chuchu as Celebi smiled.

"Who is it?" asked Celebi.

"Let's just say we haven't seen her for a long time…" said Chuchu as they both started packing up to leave.

**Amazing Articuno's Girl's Cabin**

"So how are you going to do it" asked Aurora as Aura just shrugged.

"I really don't know how I'm going to ask him, I really like him, but he's already dating and I'm dating…." said Aurora with a sigh.

"**YOU MAGGOTS BETTER HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE TO DO ONE-HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!" **yelled a voice from the megaphone pole.

"Well just don't worry for now, we have to go to the challenge" said Cinder enthusiastically as they all headed to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafetiria**

As all the campers went inside the cafeteria they noticed that their usual hosts weren't there, instead it was a cute little Azurill with some sunglasses on.

"Awww… a little cutie like you shouldn't be here, so can you please tell us where our hosts our?" asked Chesire as some of the other girls looked at the baby Pokemon with gogo eyes.

"GET DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY YOU MAGGOT!" yelled the Azurill as Chesire followed her order.

"MY NAME IS ZUZU AND I WILL BY YOUR HOST FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE! YOUR ORIGINAL HOST THERE WILL BE TWO PARTS IN THIS CHALLENGE! THE FIRST PART ALL OF YOU WILL BE DOING ONE DARE, IF YOU FAIL TO COMPLY YOU FAIL THE CHALLENGE AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MOVE FURTHER ON IN THE CHALLENGE! IN THE LAST PART OF THE CHALLENGE YOU WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH AN OBSTACLE COURSE, WHOEVER GETS THROUGH THE COURSE FIRST WINS FOR THEIR TEAM AND WON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE ELIMINATION BONFIRE!" yelled Zuzu as everyone was shocked that this little Pokemon could be so loud and demanding.

"Why should we listen to you" said Smugleaf as Zuzu glared at him.

"IF YOU DON'T MAGGOT, YOU WILL BE TALKING TO MY LITTLE FRIEND" said Zuzu as she brought out a sword and made Smugleaf back away.

"Alright, I'll listen to you" said Smugleaf as Zuzu calmed down.

"Ok then, now that I calmed down, we can start. Our first dare goes to Smugleaf, and I have the pleasure to tell you that you have to get beaten by a shiny Swampert!" said Zuzu as Smugleaf gave her the dead eye.

"I'll pass" said Smugleaf.

"Ok then next we have Sterling, make out with Riley" said Zuzu with a devious smile.

"Wait, wh-…" but Riley was then cut off by Sterling's lips. After that you could see Riley blushing madly, while Sterling started glowing. He grew in size along with his fangs coming out and claws. He finally evolved into a Mightyena.

"I thought you didn't like me" said Sterling as Riley shrugged.

"Well I rather not show my affection" said Riley as she slapped him and went back with the others.

_-000-_

_Sterling: So she likes me, but she doesn't want to date me. Sometimes I just don't understand women…_

_-000-_

"Ok then, the next dare goes to Carson, watch a montage of Dora the Explorer" said Zuzu as some of the other campers gasped.

"Hey Dora how do we get over the bridge?"

"I don't know let's go ask Map!"

"Yay!"

"Dora… Dora… Dora…" said Carson as he continued to watch Dora the Explorer.

_-000-_

_Jacob: *shakes his head*_

_-000-_

_Jasper: Poor lad…_

_-000-_

_Carson: Dora… Dora… SWIPER NO SWIPING!_

_-000-_

"Well he did get through it so he's still in. The next dare goes to Shadow, you have to listen to what Aurora is about to say and not have the urge to kill anyone" said Zuzu while Shadow nodded. "Ok then, Aurora, tell Shadow all the boys you've made out with in the past."

"Well, I made out with Midnight in one of the past competitions, then I made out with Zap back home, then I made out with Inferno yesterday" confessed Aurora as Shadow began to rage out.

"You could still hit Carson and still make it to the next round" said Zuzu as Carson came back from his trance and started freaking out.

"Wha-…" he said but it was too late. He was then punched by Shadow and went through the wall.

"Oww… must… bite… SANDWHICH!" yelled Carson as he attacked and ate a sandwich on a table.

"Kid got some problems" said Flint as a few others nodded.

"This is taking too long, so let's go onto a montage!" said Zuzu as she faded away.

**Beginning of Montage**

Glen dyed himself pink which made everyone laugh at him. Riley had to stand Egridos for an hour, but soon almost killed him when it came to the one minute point. Nathan had no choice, but to kiss all the male canines or else he would lose his manhood(Just don't ask). Flint had to stab himself with his staff, but didn't. Amber had to talk to trees which made everyone freak out. Croath had to hit on another girl, but he really didn't want Malicia mad so he declined. Maxson had to flirt with another girl, but since he had a girlfriend, he was already loyal to Aura and passed. Inferno had to take a Hydro Pump to the face from a Vaporeon and luckily didn't faint from it. Armordo had to battle a Gyrados, but passed due to the Gyrados having a better type advantage even though Gyrados is also a flying type. Phlara pinched a Beartic and angered it. Instead of being attacked by it, Phlara used Flamethrower to knock out the Beartic before it attacked. Chesire had to kiss a girl, but immediately passed. Nayan went to eat the show's intern, Cece, the Venoant and did it with pleasure. Raven spray painted herself black and was able to go on. Cinder ate a candle, but already did it before Zuzu even announced it.

_-000-_

_Cinder: Tastes like apple.*Looks at label that she took off* Ohh it is apple!_

_-000-_

Thorn had to fall off a cliff, but passed. Jasper ate Kyle's mystery meat and soon threw up, Kyle isn't really good with cooking meat. Luckily for Jasper, he still made it to the next round.

**End of the Long Montage**

"Well we have six more dares for Jake, Luke, Star, Aura, Kyle, and Jacob. First Star tell us of you very depressing dark past" said Zuzu as some of the campers gasped.

_-000-_

_Cinder: Please don't Star… it's too horrible._

_-000-_

_Raven: *Shakes her head*_

_-000-_

"I'm sorry, but I won't talk about, it's way too horrible" said Star as Cinder and Raven sighed in relief.

"Ok then, next comes the most life changing dares we have" said Zuzu as the players waiting to get into the next round gulped, except for Kyle obviously.

_-000-_

_Luke: I think I already know what is going to happen next._

_-000-_

_Jake: I guess it was time…_

_-000-_

_Aura: I'm kinda happy about what's going to happen, but pretty sad also._

_-000-_

_Jordan:*shakes his head*_

_-000-_

_Kyle: I WANT TO MAKE SOME OF MY FAMOUS PIE!_

_-000-_

"Okay then, this next dare goes to Luke!" said Zuzu as Luke gulped. "Go and make out with Aura!"

"Well ok…" said Luke as he started making out with Aura.

_-000-_

_Jake: That killed me…_

_-000-_

"We're not done ruining lives next, Aura you have to break up with your boyfriend Maxson" said Zuzu as Aura gasped.

"But but" said Aura but then Maxson looked at her and nodded.

"Aura, it's alright. I already have seen you thinking about someone, and I already know who it is. So you could break up with me, I'd rather have you live happy than be with someone you really don't love" said Maxson as Aura smiled.

"Thanks" said Aura as she gave him a final kiss.

"Wait a minute, the lion talked!" said Kyle as he pointed at Maxson.

"You are too funny" said Cinder as she started rubbing noses with each other.

"Aww too cute, but I really want to ruin some lives! So our next dare goes to Jake! Break up with Luke!" said Zuzu as Luke started looking depress.

"Luke" said Jake as Luke turned around. "I think I know what's happening here, so it's alright if we break" he said as Luke just nodded and went to Aura.

"Umm… Aura do you want to-…" Luke began but was cut off by Aura lips. When they both let go both of them started blushing and Aura said "Sure, I'll be your boyfriend."

"I'm going to cry… NOT! Anyways lets go onto the next two dares, Jacob go give your two brothers a hug" said Zuzu as everyone said "WHAAAT!" said everyone as both Luke and Jake started wiping their mouths and spit on the floor.

"All three of you were separated as babies and were adopted by different parents" said Zuzu as you could see Jake in tears and Luke and Jordan looked at him in disbelief.

"How did I just kiss my brother!" said Jake as he was scraping his tongue.

"I can't believe my two long lost brothers were lovebirds" said Jacob as everyone looked at him in disbelief for talking.

"HE TALKS!" yelled Kyle as Jacob just face-pawed himself.

"I have talked in the past episodes… haven't I" said Jacob as everyone just shrugged.

"Well at least I'm not dating my brother" said Luke as Jake nodded.

"Ahem… the hug" said Zuzu as he gestured Jacob to hug both of them and Jacob nodded. Jacob then went to hug both of his little brothers.

"On to our last dare, Kyle, go make us some of your famous Blueberry Pie for our new couple!" said Zuzu as Kyle began to smile.

"OK! Hey Cinder, can you go help me make the cake" said Kyle.

"Sure" said Cinder as both of them went into the kitchen and started making it. He started adding all these random ingredients from soda to popcorn. When they were done finishing mixing all the ingredients, they put it in the oven on high for one minute. After that they took it out and went out to the cafeteria, Cinder said, "The pie is ready!" Both Aura and Luke started eating the pie and were amazed at how good it was.

"Wow, what's in it?" asked Aura.

"Well, it's a secret family recipe that only my family knows" said Kyle as he was hiding a bottle with the recipe behind his back.

"Ok then, onto the next challenge for those who didn't back down" said Zuzu as everyone headed out of the cafeteria.

**In Front of an Obstacle Course**

The campers still left on the Amazing Articuno's team was Sterling, Carson, Shadow, Aurora, Inferno, Cinder, Jake, Luke, Aura, and Kyle. While on the Malicious Moltres' team was Nathan, Phlara, Nayan Raven, Jasper, and Jacob.

"Ok campers you will have to go through this whole obstacle course and cross the finish line to win for your team. If one of your fellow competitors makes it across the finish line, your whole team wins immunity. If not, you will have to face the Elimination Bonfire along with the other maggots on your team. So on your marks, GET SET….. GO!" yelled Zuzu as all the contestants ran through the obstacle course.

**The Bahamas**

"This is the life" said Celebi as she was laying down on a beach chair.

"It sure is" said Chuchu as she was reading Pokemon Island Monthly. "Look at this, Mew is dating again!" said Chuchu as she pointed to a picture of Mew and another Celebi making out.

"WHAT IS HE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" yelled Celebi as she grabbed the magazine and ripped it up.

"Well since you did break up with Mew, he went off to his second choice, your sister!" said Chuchu with a smile which made Celebi angry. She then used Shadow Ball to knock out Chuchu and take her in the plane.

"That Mew is going to PAY!" said Celebi as she started the engine of the plane.

**At the Obstacle Course**

Carson quit after just running (or levitating in his condition) a few yards, while the rest of the team was running to their first obstacle. The first obstacle consisted of going through a mud pit.

"This is going to be easy!" said Nayan as he flew over the obstacle, but was then electrocuted by barbed wire and fell into the mud unconscious.

"If you try to fly over the mud pit, you will be instantly electrocuted, so you maggots are going to have to go through the mud" said Zuzu as he pointed to a barbed wire fence floating above the mud pit.

"Alright then" said Raven as she started going through the mud, but soon fell deep inside it. Jake, Luke, Jasper, and Cinder couldn't get to other side to their size disadvantage while Kyle still made it since he is a water type after all and can swim through any obstacle.

"I could use this for my new mud-pie recipe" said Kyle as he scooped up a boat-load of pie and ran off to his cabin.

The only ones left were Shadow, Aurora, Sterling , Jacob, Nathan, Inferno, Phlara, and Aura were heading to the second obstacle course. It was a wall with spikes that would poke out at any second.

"Well at least there are ropes" said Inferno as he began to climb with one of the ropes, but soon got hit by a spike and fell.

"IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!" yelled Aura as Zuzu shrugged.

"Just climb the wall!"said Zuzu as everyone started climbing it.

_-000-_

_Aura: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss Chuchu and Celebi right now_

_-000-_

At Celebi's Sister's House

While both Cece(Celebi's sister) and Mew were making out on the couch, Celebi barged in holding a sword(which she stole from Shadow) and a knocked out Chuchu on her shoulder.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MAN!" yelled Celebi as she threw Chuchu on the floor and tackled Cece from Mew to the ground.

"NO HE'S MINE!" yelled Cece as she used Sucker Punch on her.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Celebi as she used Psychic to throw Cece out the window and to another island.

"What just happened" said Chuchu as he regained consciousness.

"Well your friend here threw my girl out the window" said Mew as Celebi began to approach him.

"WHY WOULD YOU DATE MY SISTER! SHE IS-…" but she was cut off by Mew's lips and were now kissing passionately.

"So baby, do you forgive me for cheating on you for the twenty-third time?" asked Mew with a smile.

"Of course I will!" said Celebi as they both started making out again.

"This happens everytime" said Chuchu as took out her magazine and began reading again.

**Back at the Obstacle Course**

Phlara and Sterling were at the half-way point, but soon fell by a spike hitting Phlara which caused her to fall onto Sterling.

"Two maggots down, five maggots remain!" said Zuzu as Jacob, Aura, and Shadow made it to the top. Nathan and Aurora were still climbing and when they both were about to make it to the top, both of them got knocked down by the spikes.

"I'll save you Aurora" as he jumped down to catch her safely while poor Nathan fell down and hurt himself pretty badly.

_-000-_

_Nathan: *bandages all over him* What am I, chopped liver!_

_-000-_

_Aurora: Even though Shadow can be pretty overprotective at times, I still appreciate him for all the things he has done for me._

_-000-_

_Thorn: Why does she always get out of danger!_

_-000-_

For the last obstacle you have to swing on some vines all the way to the finish line.

"I'm going to win this" said Aura as she began swinging from vine to vine furiously while Jacob tried to catch up to her. When Aura was close to the finish line, Jacob was already beside her.

"And the winner is…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jacob. Congratulations of not being second place like usual and helping your team end their losing streak. The Amazing Articuno's I will be seeing all of you in the Elimination bonfire.

_-000-_

_Aura: Bye Smugleaf_

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: That Mudkip has to go! _

_-000- _

**Elimination Bonfire**

"This episode's item is pie!" said Zuzu which made Kyle and Sterling go crazy.

"WE WANT PIE!" yelled Kyle and Sterling as they lined up in front of the confessional.

"Ok then… today will be my last day here and I may never come back" said Zuzu which made some of the contestants cheer.

"I SAID MAY YOU MAGGOTS NOW GO VOTE WHO TO KICK OFF THE SHOW!" yelled Zuzu as everyone headed off to the confessional.

_**-000-**_

_**Kyle: Sorry Smugleaf, but you've gotta go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Sterling: Smugleaf! Now give me my pie!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Aura: Bye Smugleaf!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Cinder: I vote for Smugleaf to go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Aurora: Smugleaf has just been planning to get rid of Kyle for no reason! So Smugleaf!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Shadow: My sister is right, by Smugleaf!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Inferno: I support Aurora all the way. So bye Smugleaf!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Maxson: I guess Smugleaf. After all he was the first one to quit during the challenge.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Star: Smugleaf. Since Kyle's now part of our family, I won't let Smugleaf mess with him ever again.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Amber: Smugleaf, even though my vote won't help a bit.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Luke: Smugleaf has to go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Carson: Well I have to say Smugleaf. He's a real jerk to Kyle**_

_**-000-**_

_**Smugleaf:*changing votes* Have a nice trip Kyle***_

_**-000-**_

_**Jake:*looks at votes* Sorry Smugleaf, but he's not going.*changes votes***_

_**-000-**_

"To make this quick for everyone, everyone except Jake and Smugleaf come and get your pie" said Zuzu as everyone went to get their pie while Kyle and Sterling were eating their pie. "So the one leaving home tonight is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jake!" yelled Zuzu as everyone stood there in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, I changed the votes on Kyle!" said Smugleaf as everyone then began to glare at him. "I mean I was trying to legally vote for Kyle."

"Well I changed the votes on myself" said Jake as everyone gasped.

"Why would you do that?" asked Luke.

"Well since I already found my real family, I thought I should quit. The only reason I came here is to get money to live somewhere from my parents, but now I found my real family and happy to see them" said Jake as he finally hugged his brothers and went to the Wailord of Loser's.

"That was unexpected, anyways I have a little surprise for the Malicious Moltres'" said Zuzu with a devious smile.

**Outside of the Malicious Moltres' Cabin**

"I'M BAAAAAAACK!" yelled a figure as it headed inside.

**At the Dock**

"Who was that figure, when will Riley start dating Sterling, and when will the hosts come back, check it out in the next TOTAL POKEMON CHAOTIC ISLAND!" yelled Zuzu as she left on an army speed boat.

**That was a crazy plot twist or whatever it is called. Also who is that figure. You can guess in the comments if you want. Also thanks for all the support from all of you guys and please send in more care packages for the campers. So for now, Chuchu is going to eat pie with his good friend Kyle!**

**Kyle: YAY MORE PIE!**

**Jake: Review and Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9: She's Back!

**I'm really sorry for this short chapter, I've been having problems at home and I am starting another series called Yugioh GX: The Next Generation of Duelist's. This chapter is going to be short, but worth it!**

**At the Dock**

Chuchu was reading her magazine while Mew and Celebi were making out.

"Oh, you guys are here" said Chuchu as she looked up from the magazine. "Well today we decided to let the campers have a free day off, and the Malicous Moltres' are having a terrible time, oh how it makes me so happy seeing these kids tourtured!" said Chuchu as she started shedding tears of joy.

**Malicous Moltres' Girl's Cabin**

"I HATE YOU CHUCHU!" yelled Phlara as she started chasing Malicia all over the cabin.

"It's not my fault the viewers wanted me to be back" said Malicia as she was then tackled to the ground by Riley.

"Well today's going to be your very lucky day!" said Riley as she used Dark Pulse to blast her out the window.

"Well their goes our alliance…" said Chesire as Phlara and Riley started to glare at her. "I mean our good old friendship!" said Chesire enthusiastically.

_-000-_

_Malicia: That wolf is going to pay one day!_

_-000-_

**Back at the Dock**

Malicia then lands on top of the love birds as Chuchu face-paws herself.

"I knew it was a bad idea for her to come back" said Celebi as she got up and used Psychic to send Malicia to her cabin.

"AHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Chuchu.

"Riley and Phlara fighting with Malicia" said Celebi as they both started to chuckle to themselves.

"Anyways, we need you guys to have one super annoying Pokemon to send to this island! We hate these campers so much that we decided to do this! So you can either give us a camper of your own, or you could recommend one from another island! The one that seems the most annoying gets in, got it! So go out there and vote!" said Chuchu with a smile.

"I hate kids!" said Celebi as she then continued to make out with Mew.

**I'm really sorry for this short chapter, but for now give me an annoying camper! **

**Malicia: Help me!**


	10. Chapter 10: TPCI Game Show!

**Thank you for all that feedback, now is the time for the campers to suffer! Oh and we have our winner. Thanks to all of you for your oc's.**

**Egridos: Fourth wall!**

**Get out of here you dead, mummy, coffin, thingy. Who even created you.**

**Egridos: Your mom!**

**Shut up! **

**Malicious Moltres' Girl's Cabin**

"Get over here you little snob!" yelled Riley as she continued to chase after Malicia.

"Shut up you lesbo!" yelled Malicia as she turned around to face Riley.

"What did you call me" said Riley in anger.

"You heard me tomboy, all you do is be aggressive and fight with me. That's not what girls do" Malicia said as Sterling began to peek inside the window.

_-000-_

_Sterling: That was rough…_

_-000-_

"Say that again" said Riley as she started to close in on Malicia who was backed to the wall.

"You are a tomboy!" Malicia yelled as Riley then tackled her to the ground and started to claw at Malicia.

"Show that b**** how it's done!" yelled Raven as the rest of the girls stared at her in shock. "Sorry, I was caught in the moment." The next thing they knew was that Malicia was laying on the ground with cuts and scrapes while Riley was on her bed and licking her paw.

"Sorry Malicia for not helping you, I was just doing my claws" she said as she was painting her nails. "Oh my, do you like this color" she said as she raised her paw as Malicia threw up on the floor. "That is an amazing shade of green, I'll use it" she said with glee as the girls around her sweat-dropped. "And my plan to get Maxson for myself will be complete!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Chesire don't go Au-…" said Malicia but then stopped. "You know what, have a great time!" she yelled back.

**In the Forrest**

Aura, Maxson, and Luke were having a nice picnic outside. The Flethlings were chirping, the Deerling's were walking around, and a small cat was heading their way.

"Ohhh sweetie pie, where are you" she said as she continued to look for Maxson until she saw him next to Aura.

"He's mine you little snob!" she yelled as she tackled Aura to the ground and they both started fighting. When both of the girls were fighting, Maxson then pulled them away from each other.

"Sweetie pie let me at this ungrateful girl of yours" she said as she tried to claw at Aura.

"I ain't ungrateful, you are the one that doesn't understand him. He doesn't want to be with you. And remember I'm not with him anymore, I'm dating Luke" she said as she pointed to Luke who was watching the whole thing.

"Ya, we just wanted to have a little picnic to celebrate us dating. Maxson just wanted to congratulate her" he said as Chesire stopped trying to claw at Aura. Maxson then put both of the girls down as Aura went to Luke's side.

"Why don't you love me sugar pie, I thought we had a thing" she said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Well I just don't really like you, you are not my type. You keeping on liking to many people and go after them which could be pretty annoying if you are in a relationship" Maxson said.

"Ok then, I guess I will just chase after one guy" she said in a depressed voice which made everyone smile.

"Thanks for understanding" said Aura as Chesire nodded.

"I guess it's time for me to go after Jacob! Oh werewolf boy, where are you!" she yelled as she headed towards the cabins.

"Now that's over, how about some salad" said Luke as they were about to dive in until the megaphone pole cut them off.

"**IDIOTS, HEAD TO THE MEGAPHONE FLAGPOLE IMMEDIATELY!" **yelled Chuchu through the megaphone.

"I guess we will have to eat it another time" said Aura as everyone else nodded and headed toward the Megaphone pole.

**At the Megaphone Pole**

Both teams were waiting on their hosts until they saw Chuchu in a suit and Celebi in a bejeweled dress.

"Why do I have to wear a suit" complained Chuchu.

"All game show hosts have to wear a suit, I'm surprised you don't wear one for this game show" said Celebi.

"Wait, we're going on a game show!" yelled Kyle as he began to run around the pole until he was then hit by Chuchu with Thunder and knocked.

"Kyle!" yelled Cinder as she went to Kyle's side.

"He'll be alright" said Chuchu as some paramedics to Kyle into the medical tent. "Anyways he needs to stop being annoying for one day" she said which made Cinder glare at him.

**Inside Paramedic's Tent**

"You'll be alright Kyle we will just have to take off you necklace so it won't interfere with the X-ray as we see if you have broken bones" the Audino paramedic said as she reached for his mystic water, but then her hand was grabbed by Kyle.

"Don't you dare touch it" he said as he glared at her and then fell back unconscious.

"Ok then, we will have to do it the old fashioned way" she said as she brought out a hammer and started hitting every part of his body with it.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!"

**Back at the Flagpole**

"Ahh the sweet despair of teenagers" Celebi as she started thinking about a world without delinquents. "Anyways both teams will have to face each other in the Total Pokemon Chaotic Island Quiz. You will have to answer questions based off of campers here that are participating right now. If you buzz in and get it right you get a point for your team. The first one who gets five points first wins immunity for their team. So onwards my minions!" she yelled as she brought out her megaphone and held it out like a sword.

"Ya there's only one problem with that, we are missing Glen" said Croath as some of the other campers looked around for him.

"Ya he's been missing since his dare" said Thorn as he began to smile for a bit.

_-000-_

_Thorn: As if I don't know. First I will eliminate the worthless and undesirable in this competition, then I will make Aurora suffer as long as she is on this island with me._

_-000-_

_Amber: Typical Thorn, thinks we don't know what's happening. He's so easy to read. Once we get to the merge, he gone.*Pauses for a bit then frowns* The plant life here is suffering from this confessional, I'm sorry my friends but this is from my control._

_-000-_

**In the Forrest**

Glen was tied to a rope dangling from a tree and was surrounded by Ursarings and Pinsir that were trying to get him. One second later all of the Pokemon were unconscious while Glen took an Ursaring on his shoulder.

_-000-_

_Glen:*Wearing fur coat and is holding a cue card that says "Not cool"* _

_-000-_

**Back at Camp**

"Hey Kyle and Glen are back" said Cinder as she went over to Kyle who was covered in bandages.

"So your alright Glen" said Jacob as Glen nodded and went towards Leafeon and used X-Scissor to knock him down.

_-000-_

_Thorn:*covered in scrapes and bruises* I guess he's not as undesirable as we thought…_

_-000-_

"Thanks" said Shadow as he patted Glen on the back and went to sit beside his sister.

"Are we not to have our letters and gifts delivered today" asked Jasper as Chuchu nodded.

"Later in the day, I still don't have the supplies to laun- I mean deliver it by plane" said Chuchu with a fake smile.

"**HEAD TO THE CAFETIRIA!" **yelled Celebi through her microphone which caused everyone to get ticked off.

"Umm… Celebi I think we need to take that away from you" said Chuchu as she began to reach for the megaphone, but was then slapped back by Celebi.

"She's my precious" she said as she began to pet the microphone.

_-000-_

_Celebi: DON'T TOUCH MY PRECIOUS!_

_-000-_

_Shadow:*on phone* Hey Spike I need you to kidnap Celebi this time… ok I'll let you hug my sister for one second… isn't that enough I already bailed you out of jail… ok I'll get you a piece of Chuchu's hair… ok get the job done*hangs up the phone and looks at camera* They never said I couldn't call the other Spike._

_-000-_

_Bug Intern:*crawling out of toilet* I'M ALIVE!_

_-000-_

**At the Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria were two tables that had buzzers on them. All the campers went to their team's side and sat down as Celebi and Chuchu went in front of the tables.

"I your host will be asking you questions based off of facts about us and this completion" said Chuchu with glee.

"Didn't you already explain the rules?" asked Armordo as Chuchu glared at him.

"We always have to explain the rules during the game show also. As I was saying, if you guys get it right you earn a point for your team, but if you get it wrong, you have to face the consequences" Chuchu said as she brought out a box where you could hear this annoying voice.

"AHHHH!" yelled Cece as she got out of the box covering her ear holes. "First getting eaten, then flushed into the toilet, now this! I better get paid for doing this."

"You're an intern, you don't get paid and go back to your office" Celebi said as she threw Cece into a trash can. "So let the Quizzing Games begin and may the odds be in your favor" said Celebi with a devious smile.

"Please don't reference the Hunger Games" said Raven as a little murmur was heard from the box.

"What was that?" asked Nathan as everyone just shrugged.

"Alrighty then, time for the first question to Maxson. Who was the first one to reach the island" said Chuchu as Maxson pointed to Amber. "Correct the first point goes to the Articuno's!"

**AA: 1**

**MM:0**

"The next question goes to Jasper, who is the fan favorite of this island right now" said Chuchu as Jasper just shrugged.

"Is it Shadow?" replied Jasper as both Chuchu and Celebi smiled.

"Wrong" the hosts said as the teleported Jasper into the box. A very familiar song can be heard faintly inside.

"THIS IS KILLING MY SPIRIT AND SOUL!" yelled Jasper as he was trapped in the box.

"It was Croath, it said so on our poll. Next question" said Chuchu as he went to his next cue card. "Amber, who were the Pokemon that Mew cheated on Celebi" said Chuchu with a devious smile as Celebi just glared at her.

"Well first Mew was with Celebi when he first dated, then after they broke up again Mew became a little bicurious and was with Darkrai's and Cressila's son. After they got together and broke up again, Zuzu was his next option which they did make a cute couple" Amber said which made Celebi glare at her now.

"And then Mew had an affair with Chuchu and then broke up and went back with Celebi and then they broke up many times after that every time Mew checked out a girl. And then after they went back together he started dating Cece the sister of Celebi, not the intern. And finally they are back together again" she said with a smile.

"Correct" said Celebi as she wept and went to a corner.

_-000-_

_Celebi:*Looking at megaphone* I should have dated you my munchkins._

_-000-_

_Chesire: Wow that fairy has been through more breakups than me._

_-000-_

**AA: 2**

**MM: 0**

"The next one goes to Chesire, who has Jake dated before this competition" said Chuchu as she looked confused.

"How should I know!" yelled Chesire.

"Wrong! The actual answer is Joey, the Treeko" said Chuchu as she teleported

"HELP ME! OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!"

"Who's in there?" asked Sterling as the hosts began to grin.

"Just a little someone" said Celebi.

_Flash Back_

_Celebi was in her trailer and talking on her cell phone. "Hey I need a little job from you… yes I will let you be a contestant on the show… ok I will see you tomorrow… bye" Celebi said as she sighed. "The contestants will have the time of their life."_

_End of Flashback_

"The next question goes to Star, who made a hot guy list" said Chuchu as some of the guys started to look angry.

_-000-_

_Thorn: I better be number one on this list._

_-000-_

_Croath: If I'm last that person is going to pay._

_-000-_

"It was Chesire, she could never stop talking about it" as all the guys began to glare at the box where Chesire was.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Well look who's the second-first person off our alliance._

_-000-_

_Flashback_

_All the girls were in Malicous Moltres' cabin as Chesire was scribbling some names on a list._

"_Why did you put Croath first, you need to put him first!" yelled Malicia as everyone started demanding names to be put on the list._

"_Well why not Inferno first" said Chesire as she continued to write the names._

"_No I think Luke should be first" said Aura._

"_No no no you guys, I think Kyle should be first" said Cinder as everyone stopped fighting._

"_This is the hot guys list Cinder, there is a difference between hot and cute. If there was a cute list Kyle would definitely would first on the list" assured Star as a few others nodded._

"_You know what, I'll make the decisions for the list" said Chesire as she finished the hot guy list. "Here, read who I think is the hottest of all" said Chesire as she gave the girls the list._

_Hot Guy List_

_Maxson_

_Jacob_

_Luke_

_Inferno_

_Shadow_

_Thorn_

_Jake_

_Nathan_

_Flint_

_Sterling_

_Nayan_

_Jasper_

_Mark_

_Jordan_

_Kyle_

_Armordo_

_Glen_

_Smugleaf_

_Thefty_

_Croath_

_Brayn_

_Carson_

"_Hey I never really noticed there are only about twelve of us girls" said Aurora as the other girls nodded in agreement._

"_Hey you put Kyle in fifteen" said as she tackled Chesire to the ground and used Flamethower to burn her. "And don't think about crossing that line again."_

"_Why did you put Jake as seventh, shouldn't he be with Luke since they are technically the same species" asked Amber as Chesire shook her head in disagreement. _

"_He's gay which lowers his hotness status" said Chesire._

"_Well the rest of the list makes sense" said Aura._

"_Ya let's just hope that none of the boys ever find out about it" said Chesire as some of the other girls went back to their cabin._

_End of Flashback_

"Well there goes a point to the Amazing Articuno's!" yelled Celebi as all the guys continued to glare at the box where Chesire was.

AA: 3

MM:0

"Well it looks like the Moltres' are having a hard time today, let's see if they can turn it around" said Celebi as she went on to her next cue card.

"Ok then, the next one goes to Phlara, who on this island has been in all sports and was team captain in all of them back in their high school?" asked Phlara as she began to think.

"I think maybe Maxson" said Phlara as Riley faced paw herself.

"It was me!" Riley yelled as Celebi then teleported Phlara into the box.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Phlara yelled as she began to escape the wall.

"Sorry Phalra, but the cage is fire-proofed and so is the box our little guest is in their" said Celebi with a chuckle. The next question goes to Inferno, who is one of Zuzu's relatives" asked Celebi.

"Isn't it Chuchu" said Inferno as Chuchu nodded.

"Correct, anyways how did you know?" asked Chuchu.

"Zuzu and Chuchu sounded about the same so I figured you two were brothers or cousins" said Inferno.

**AA: 4**

**MM: 0**

"Ok then on to the next question" said Chuchu. "Glen, name at least one person that is on a guild" said Celebi as Glen just shrugged. "Sorry, that was not the answer we were looking for, they are Cinder, Raven, and Star" Celebi said as she teleported Glen to the box.

"Well at least he's not complaining in their" said Jacob as a few others nodded.

"Since I feel in a good mood today we are going to give the Malicious Moltres' a chance. I will ask a question to all of you and whoever uses their buzzers on their first and answers correctly, will win immunity for their team" said Celebi as the contestants were in a stance to buzz in.

"Ok then, who has Spike kidnapped and who has he been targeting" said Chuchu as Cinder immediately buzzed in.

"First Spike kidnapped Chuchu then he attempted to kidnap him again. After that he went to Total Pokemon Psycho Island and kidnapped one of the hosts there. And now he is planning to kidnap Mew on Total Pokemon World Tour and he also has been stalking Kavi for a while which is kinda creeping me out" answered Cinder which everyone looked at her in shock.

"Correct!" yelled Chuchu as everyone on the Amazing Articuno's started cheering.

"How did you know?" asked Star as Cinder just shrugged.

"It just kinda makes sense, what else would Spike do" Cinder said with a smile.

"Malicous Moltres', I will be seeing you at the campfire tonight. But first, meet your new teammate" said Chuchu as everyone saw an Emolga coming out singing.

"And I was like baby baby oh, like baby baby oh!"

"Shut up!" yelled Riley as she used Shadow Claw to shut up the Emolga.

"Hey watch it, I was just singing one of my favorite songs" he said as the other campers in the box began to crawl out.

"That was tourture" said Chesire as she got up.

"Well well well, if it isn't the one who created the hot guy list" said Thorn as he closed in on her.

"Oops…" she said as she ran to her cabin.

"Ahem, you forgot to introduce me!" yelled the Emolga.

"Fine… this is the amazing singer Lyles!" said Chuchu as Lyle cheered.

"He's not going to last a single day with me" said Riley as she began to chase after Lyles.

"Anyways I will be seeing the Malicous Moltres' at the campfire" said Chuchu as everyone went back to their cabins.

**At Malicious Moltres' Cabin **

Chesire was looking over her hot guys list in sadness. "Why did I have to create you, you just bought me a ticket home" said Chesire to herself, but then came with a plan. "Wait a minute, I could just turn the votes on someone else, how about Riley, that mutt will never know what hit her" she said, and to her convince no one was there, or so she though. Thorn was outside hearing the whole thing.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Sorry Chesire, but your just useless. So bye bye for now._

_-000-_

**Bonfire Ceremony**

"Today's item is a brick we painted gold" said Chuchu as she held it up in pride.

"I'll give you points for honesty" said Malicia as she snickered.

"Ok then, go into the confessional and vote before I kill Malicia. Oh and you can't vote for Lyles since he's new.

_**-000-**_

_**Croath: All the guys went into the Malicous Moltres' Girl's room today and guess what we found, the hot guys list. I'm not even in the top ten, forget the alliance your going Chesire.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Malicia: I agree with Croath, sorry Chesire you gotta go.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Flint: Sorry Chesire, but you have to go.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Lyles: And I was like Riley Riley you've gotta go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Glen: *Holds up cue card that says Chesire***_

_**-000-**_

_**Jacob: I feel really bad for Chesire, but we've gotta vote her out before she ruins any relationships in the future. Look what she was trying to do with Maxson's relationship.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Armordo: Chesire, next time she won't be let easy by Phlara trust me. She is pretty mad right now.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Phlara: I've gotta stay calm*inhales then exhales and holds onto soothe bell* ok I will vote of Chesire. I really like Armordo, and I think he deserves better than where he stands on the list.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Raven: Malicia, I got really happy yesterday when Phlara and Riley started beating her up.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nayan: I'm glad with my score, but I still have to say Chesire, she really needs to leave.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nathan: YES I GOT IN THE TOP TEN! Anyways I still have to say Chesire, that's what everyone has decided on.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Riley: Malicia, she just irritates me!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jasper: I would have to say Chesire. Making a list on how handsome a man is can sometimes be hurtful to others.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Chesire:*Changing the votes* As if I'm not leaving without a fight!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Thorn:*Changing the votes* Did you forget about me Chesire?**_

_**-000-**_

"Okay to make this quick, Celebi please throw the gold painted bricks to everyone except Riley and Chesire" said Chuchu as Celebi threw the gold bricks one hitting Nayan on the head.

"What did you do that for!" yelled Nayan as Celebi just shrugged.

"You need more attention" said Chuchu. "Anyways Chesire you are here because you made a hot guys list while Riley you are here because you wanted to murder Lyles and Malicia."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Riley as she began to lick her paws.

"That's true, anyways the camper that is going to stay on this treacherous island for another day is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Riley!"

"What!" yelled Chesire as she was teleported into the wailord's mouth.

"We also have a new way of sending the campers home" Chuchu said with a devious smile as Chesire gulped.

"LAUNCH HER!" yelled Chuchu as the Wailord shot her out of her blow hole.

"Who will get voted off next, when will Armordo admit his feelings to Phlara, and when will Riley stop chasing Lyles, find out next time on Total Pokemon Chaotic Island!"

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here it is. I had to choose between Lyles and Egridos, so I chose the one that hasn't been used in a story I believe. Also thanks for being awesome readers and I will see you next chapter.**

**Chesire: Rate and Review about my good looks!** __


	11. Chapter 11: Brotherly Love

**Sorry for not updating for a while, since I'm going to start school soon, I've had a lot on my mind like my huge crush… anyways I don't want to bore you with sad and depressing love stories of someone closeting themselves and how they want to express their actual personality to others. **

**Jake: I feel your pain brother…**

**Ya… anyways let's just get onto the show!**

**Malicious Moltres' Boy's Cabin**

"It's Friday, Friday, Friday!" yelled Lyles as he floated around the room annoying the other campers.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Croath as he jumped and used Brick Break to attack Lyles, but then Lyle's disappeared and instead hit Glen on the head.

"Ehehe… oops" said Croath while Glen got up and went to his bed.

"Over here!" Lyles yelled as he landed on top of Nayan.

"Hey! Get off of me!" yelled Nayan as he began to swat at Lyles with his wings, but instead of hitting Lyles, he disappeared and hit himself.

"Over here idiots!" yelled Lyles as he began to float on top of Aramordo's bunk.

"You guys know that he's using Double Team to trick you guys" said Aramordo as Croath and Nayan shook their heads.

"You guys are so stupid for not figuring that out" said Lyles as he glided out the door.

"Finally that disgrace of a Pokemon is gone" said Jasper as the others sighed in relief.

"**HEY IDIOTS, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! MEET US AT THE DOCK!" **yelled Chuchu as the campers groaned.

"I thought we had to deal with enough torture for the day" said Flint as they all headed out the door.

**At the Dock**

When the campers got there, the whole dock was redecorated. It had fine dining tables along with Chandelures floating above them. There were also walls that a Smeargale was finishing painting on a Paris Scene.

"Wow this is beautiful" said Carson as he admired the marvelous view. Then out of nowhere he started to shake.

"Hey you guys, do you want some soda!" he yelled as he brought out a soda and opened it which then sprayed Malicia in the face.

"Look at what you did to me!" yelled Malicia as Croath got a towel for her to dry off.

"Oops, sorry about that" said Carson as he drank the soda.

"I'm going to kill you" yelled Malicia as she used Shadow Ball on Carson and knocked him into the lake.

"That was harsh" said Croath as Glen jumped in for him and pulled him out.

"Did you guys forget about us" said Chuchu as she and Celebi posed in their dresses.

"I thought we got rid of the drama queen already" said Riley with a snicker.

"I want to kill you too Riley, but then I would get sued by your parents and your fans. Anyways here is today's challenge!" yelled Chuchu as a jet plane came onto the island. When the plane landed, a Swanna with a bejeweled scarf came out. Her wings were also bejeweled as well as her diamond necklace she was wearing around her neck.

_-000-_

_Riley: Here comes the diva train._

_-000-_

_Nayan: *Looking outside and drooling* She looks hot!_

_-000-_

_Thorn: Maybe I could use her to manipulate the other male contestants hmm…_

_-000- _

"This is Mai, she will help today's challenge. Most of you will be paired with someone on a date. The campers already dating will be paired together because I don't want to get killed by you know who" said Celebi gesturing to Malicia.

"If I had the chance I would" said Malicia as she dropped the knife she was hiding behind her back and kicked it into the water.

_-000-_

_Malicia: The only thing standing in my way is this contract *Holds up contract* so I will do it later on in the future._

_-000-_

"Ok then, the dating pairs are Luke and Aura, Kyle and Cinder, Malicia and Croath, and finally but not least Aurora and Inferno" said Celebi as Inferno gulped and Shadow began to get furious.

_-000-_

_Inferno: You are definitely going to pay Chuchu_

_-000-_

"You are dating my sister…" said Shadow as he began to shake. "You are dating MY SISTER!" he yelled as he was about to pounce on top of him until Aurora got in his way.

"Stop it Shadow, all the boys I have dated in the past have broken up with me because of you!" she yelled at him which shocked Shadow.

"I just want to protect-…" Shadow began but was then cut off by a slap by Aurora.

"Just shut up I had it with you!" she yelled and ran away into the forest crying.

_-000-_

_Shadow: I… I just wanted to protect her…_

_-000-_

_Thorn: (Has a smirk on his face)_

_-000-_

"Well I guess we will have to put this challenge on hold for another day, MACHAMPS!" Chuchu yelled as some Machamps came and took all the beautiful decorations away to the shed.

"It was so beautiful" said Carson as a tear rolled of his eye.

"What a wimp" said Malicia as she used Shadow Ball again, but instead of hitting him, he used Protect and used Shadow Ball on her as she fell to the ground.

"I am not a wimp" said Carson as Malicia got out of the water.

"Look who's the wimp now" said Riley laughing at Malicia as she just glared at Riley.

"Don't push your luck" she said as she dried herself off.

"Ok then, for today's challenge you will have to find Aurora" said Chuchu as she gestured into the woods. "And you cannot separate from the group or that will count as an automatic elimination. And also Mai you could leave" said Chuchu with a smile, but she was then slapped by Mai and flew away. "We'll call you later for the next challenge" Chuchu yelled as Mai just ignored her. "Brat."

"But first let's give out the care packages and dares!" yelled Celebi as she brought out a button and pressed it. Then the ground began to shake as nine care packages came out of the ground. Malicia approached hers and opened it to find a pink Duskull doll. When she began unzip the zipper behind it, she found some poison darts and a letter.

_To: Malicia_

_From: Your Parents_

_"I don't trust any of these fools. If it comes to it, kill them all! And don't come back without the money!"_

After reading that, Malicia began to feel uneasy and threw her doll along with the poison darts and letter into the water. Croath then approached his care package and opened it. He then found inside cookies and a letter.

_To: Croath_

_From: Kreulle and Knoll the Toxicroaks_

_"Go ahead, eat them. They are for you my little buttercup."_

Croath then looks at the cookies and says "Meh…" as he chows down on one cookie and throws the rest into the lake. As Lyles opened his care package eagerly, he found some tape and a letter.

_To: Lyles_

_From: Ashley the Fennekin_

_"Hey Lyles! It's about time you used this, so please do!"_

"OK!" he yelled as he grabbed the tape and ran into the forest. Carson then approached his care package and opened it to find a letter, a blue stuffed bunny, 12 drawing tablets, 2 transformers, 24 pens and pencils, 6 cans of soda, and his ADHD pills.

_To: Carson_

_From:_ _Lily, your sister (Helioptile)_

"_Hey big bro, I'm happy you aren't eliminated yet, so I brought some stuff to make you feel at home, because I know you get homesick very easily."_

"Hey my bunny" he said as he began to hug it. "And my transformers!" he said as he ran to his cabin and put them on a drawer. When he came back Riley was already opening hers which contained a soccer ball and a letter.

_To: Riley_

_From: Your loving soccer team_

_Hey Ri it's Lee (the Jolteon), Jonah (the Pidgeot), Dan (the Shiny Staraptor), Phil (the Shiny Braviary), and Jack (the Shiny Manectric) and we were writing to say hey and that we hope to see you come home with the money. Oh and Dan says man up and ask out Sterling. Well good luck captain._

"This is what happens when you get onto national T.V" said Riley as he stared at the letter. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt" she said as she looked at Sterling. Next Nathan opened his to find out a necklace with a musical note on it and a letter.

_To: Nathan_

_From: Your favorite band_

_Hey kid it's Tom (the Armaldo), Max (the Torterra), Jay (the Sceptile), and Siva (the Blaziken) and we were writing to say that you are our band. Good luck kid and don't give up._

"Sweet" he said as he put the necklace on. "I can't believe my favorite band believes in me." Jacob then approached his box, he found a pair of black and blue head phones and a letter.

_To: Jacob_

_From: Your good friends_

_Hey it's Jason (the Riolu), Adam (the Emolga), and Ty (the Sneasel) and we were writing to say that we're sorry about your lose of your crush Ellie and that we hope that you will win the money. Good luck dude and stay sharp there's something we don't trust about some of those Pokemon._

Jacob then smiled, but then frowned after remembering of Ellie being the first voted off. "I will win this for you… Ellie." Inferno and Glen then approached their care package and opened it to find two pairs of night-vision sunglasses, iPods, handguns, and a letter.

_To: Glen and Inferno_

_From: The rest of the team_

We _found out you guys are risking your necks on that island, from the looks of it, its worse then our training routines, so here are a few items to help you guys._

Both Inferno and Glen smiled at their findings. They both put their handguns and iPods into their fur pockets while they put their night-vision sunglasses on their foreheads. And finally Star, Raven, and Cinder went up to their care package to find Swift Band, a Pecha Scarf, and a Black Collar along with a letter inside.

_To: Star, Raven, and Cinder_

_From: Guildmaster Garchomp_

_"Hope you win money for the Guild and repairs!"_

The girls smiled as they got their items from the box. Star but her Swift Band on her wrist, Cinder wrapped her scarf around herself, and finally Raven but on her Black Collar around her neck. "I wonder how much-…" began Cinder but was caught off by Raven.

"They got done, who knows" said Raven as she got Amber's attention.

_-000-_

_Amber: Someone like me on this island, I wonder how it's going to turn out._

_-000-_

"Now it's time to go find Aurora!" yelled Chuchu as both teams headed off into the woods.

"You know we forgot about the dares right" said Celebi as Chuchu nodded.

"We've tortured them enough by having Lyles here" said Chuchu as Celebi nodded.

**Amazing Articuno's Team**

They were all in a straight line heading towards a cave until they stopped when they heard some yelling inside it.

"What was that?" asked Carson as some of them shrugged.

"I think that was Aurora, you'll be ok sis! I'll always be there for you!" Shadow yelled as he ran into the cave.

"Come on let's go" said Kyle as he ran along with Cinder and her guild team into the cave.

"You guys we should think about what we are heading into" said Carson but everyone was already inside the cave. "Why won't they ever listen to me" he said as he went into the cave.

_-000-_

_Carson: If only my sister was here…_

_-000-_

As Carson entered the cave, he saw his team admiring the amazing view inside the cave.

"Wow!" they said as they stared at all the stalagmites in colorful patterns.

"You guys, we have to go after my sister! She may be in danger for all we know" he said as he ran deeper into the cave.

"You know he's right, I'm not going to let anyone mess with Aurora" said Inferno as he ran alongside with Shadow.

"Come on you guys let's go" Carson said as everyone followed him into the cave.

**Malicious Moltres' Team**

In the forest, the Malicious Moltres' were heading into the a deep hole in the ground that looked like it was created by a Drilbur.

"Let's just get this over with so I could go back to beating Malicia to a pulp" said Riley as she rubbed her paws together and laughed evilly.

_-000-_

_Malicia: What did I ever do to her!_

_-000-_

_Raven: Hey can I join in the fight!_

_-000-_

As they got in deeper inside the hole, they heard crying.

"Hey what was that?" asked Flint.

"I think that was Aurora, let's go" said Phlara as they all ran into the hole.

**Both Perspectives **

Both teams were getting closer to the voice as they all ran alongside each other. The voice was just around the corner and when both teams were around the corner, they all gasped.

**Malicious Moltres' Team**

They found Mew was making out with Chuchu as the Malicious Moltres' Team sighed.

"You know what, I'm not going to ask where that scream came from" said Nayan as both Pokemon broke their kiss.

"It came from this Ursaring we had to put to sleep so we can have our privacy" said Mew as he pointed to a knocked out Ursaring.

"Well where is the young lady?" asked Jasper.

**Amazing Articuno's Team**

They found Aurora who was taped up to the wall having to suffer the voice of Lyles.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Lyles yelled as he began to spaz out on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" both Inferno and Shadow yelled as they tackled Lyles to the ground and started to beat him up while the rest of the team untapped Aurora off the wall.

"Thanks you guys" she said with a smile, but then grew depressed when she saw Shadow.

"I'm really sorry Aurora I just…" Shadow began but was cut off by a hug from Aurora.

"It's alright I forgive you" she said as began to cry from tears of joy.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I've always wanted to protect you. I was selfish of myself to get mad about you dating. I'm really sorry" he said to Aurora and then turned to Inferno. "Inferno, I'm truly sorry for not allowing you to date Aurora, I give you my permission to date my sister" he said which made both Inferno and Aurora smile.

"Thank you, I will never let anyone harm her as long as we are together" he said hugged Shadow.

"Hey watch it!" Shadow said as Inferno backed away. "You know what, bring it in, you'll be my brother soon" he said as they hugged again.

"**WE HAVE OUR WINNERS, THE AMAZING ARTICUNO'S WIN!" **yelled Celebi through the megaphone as the Amazing Articuno's cheered.

"**BUT WE WILL BE HAVING A DOUBLE ELLIMINATION! SHADOW YOU ARE GOING TO THE WAILORD OF LOSERS!" **yelled Celebi as Aurora gasped.

"But why!" yelled Aurora.

"**GUESS WHO CALLED THAT LILLIPUP!"** yelled Celebi as everyone looked at Shadow.

"Really should have thought it through."

_Flashback Momment_

_Celebi was in her trailer when she heard a knock on her door._

"_Hello!" yelled the crazy fanboy as he used Giga Impact to knock her out and stuffed her into the bag. The next thing Celebi knew she was tied into a chair in a room while Spike was talking to herself._

"_Now Shadow better give me Chuchu's hair and that hug from Aurora or the deal's off" Spike kept on repeating to himself._

"_Hey! Spike get over here!" yelled Celebi which got Spike's attention. "Can you get me out of here and we can make a little deal" said Celebi as Spike shook his head is disagreement._

"_Sorry, but the boss said I've gotta keep you tied until the end of competition" said Spike._

"_Ok then, it's going to be the hard way then" said Celebi as the ground began to shake. "And I am way more powerful than Chuchu" she said as Spike was sent done a hole Celebi created and she used Psychic to untie herself out of the chair. When she looked inside the hole, no one was there, except a note that said…_

"_I'll be back for you and Chuchu! XOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_This kid has some problems" said Celebi as she exited the room to find herself outside a beaten up trailer in the forrest of the island they were on. "Well I guess he was hiding here the whole time" she said as she floated to her cabin. "And Shadow will pay!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Wait a minute, how did we see Celebi's flashback" said Sterling as everyone shrugged.

"Well I've gotta go, I'll miss my little sis" said Shadow as he hugged her and went off to the Wailord of Shame.

"You'll be alright" said Inferno as he comforted Aurora.

"I know" she said.

"**ALSO I'LL BE SEEING THE MALICIOUS MOLTES' AT THE CAMPFIRE TONIGHT!"**

**At the Campfire**

"Hello idiots, tonight you guys will be voting off someone, I recommend Malicia" said Celebi with a chuckle.

"Oh so it's that game then, well I saw Chuchu making out with your boyfriend" said Malicia with a smirk while Chuchu began to back away.

"I think I've heard my name being called so I've gotta go" said Chuchu as she began to run towards the dock to the private speed boat, but was stopped by Celebi's Psychic.

"You guys go vote while I deal with the mouse!" she yelled as she began to pummel Chuchu.

_**-000-**_

_**Croath: Riley your going home tonight.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Malicia: Bye bye Riley.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Riley: Malicia, she annoys me so much!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jasper: I think Malicia, she is not very lady like.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Flint: I would have to say Lyle's, he is too annoying!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Glen:*Holds cue card that says Lyles***_

_**-000-**_

_**Phlara: Lyle's that kid is too annoying!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Raven: MALICIA! I want her gone!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nayan: Lyle's has been too annoying so he's gotta go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jacob: Malicia, I am beginning to believe that it was her that eliminated Ellie.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nathan: Gotta go with my bud, bye Malicia!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Lyles: It's Riley, Riley, gotta get her to the Wailord of Shame! Gotta get her to the Wailord of Shame!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Thorn: I'm not going to vote for anyone, I'm too happy of Aurora's loss. *Laughs deviously* **_

_**-000-**_

_**Armordo: Well I guess this person has to go…*writes down name***_

_**-000-**_

"Ok our results are back and also I ran out Chuchu!" yelled Celebi with a smile.

"Just tell us who is staying!" yelled Riley.

"Ok then, to make this quick everyone except Raven" said Celebi as everyone gasped.

"What!"

"None of us voted for her!" said Armordo as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well that's what the votes say, sorry Raven you have to go" said Celebi as Raven got her bags and headed to the dock. Before she went in, she saw Star, Cinder, and Kyle coming after her.

"When we heard the news of your elimination we got here as fast as we can" said Cinder.

"I'll be alright, just take care of yourselves" said Raven with a smile.

"I know" said Cinder.

"We'll miss you deeply" said Star.

"I know you guys will, I'll miss you all too."

"Group hug!" yelled Kyle as they all hugged.

"Well bye" said Raven as she headed into the Wailord of Shame where Shadow was.

"LAUNCH THE IDIOTS!" yelled Celebi as both campers were launched.

"Will Celebi ever get a new boyfriend, will Aurora get over her loss, and why did Raven get eliminated, find out next time in the next chapter!" yelled Nayan who was now dressed in a suit.

"HEY THAT'S MY JOB!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Out in the Woods**

"Finally that psychic is gone, or else she would have revealed that I got rid of Ellie. Luckily for me, her full potential from that collar of hers" she said as she laid on top of a tree.

**Wow that was a huge twist. I CAN'T STOP FORGETING ABOUT MY CRUSH, EVER SINCE I WENT TO REGISTER AT MY SCHOOL HE HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE! I definitely need to calm down. Anyways that was a close one for Riley and Malicia, if only Amber hadn't gone in the way. And thanks for being awesome readers and patient for my upcoming chapters. Let me tell you this, always be yourself and don't let anyone change you! Chuchu signing out, or whatever you call it when you start writing the next chapter! :D **

**Shadow: Read and Review**

**Raven: And also Fave and Follow if you want!**


	12. Chapter 12: Strut and Pose

**Hey everyone again, here's a new chapter so I could make it up to you for not posting a chapter in a long time. So here goes nothing!**

**Malicious Moltres' Boy's Cabin**

"If I was your boyfriend, I would never let you down!" sang Lyles as he flew around the room.

"How is this little brat still here" said Thorn as everyone just shrugged.

"I think it would be better for us if we stayed calm as long as he is here" said Armordo.

"I guess we can, it wouldn't hurt right" said Croath.

_**One Hour Later**_

"SHUT UP ALREADY, WHERE ARE THE BATTERIES ON THIS THING!" yelled Croath as he was strangling Lyles on the ground.

"Help!" yelled Lyles as he struggled against Croath.

"Should we help the little pip-squeak" said Flint while Jasper shook his head in disagreement.

"I think it would be better for our whole team if he's in that condition" said Jasper with a smile.

"Please just someone help me!" cried out Lyles.

"This is the best for the team" yelled Croath as he threw Lyles out the window.

**Host's Trailer**

Celebi is crying on the ground holding onto her megaphone. " , you love me don't you? Yes you do honey now give me some sugar" she said as she began to make out with her megaphone.

"Umm… Celebi are you there…" said a voice from outside.

"What do you think!" yelled Celebi as Jirachi came into the room.

"Sorry…" said Jirachi as she sat down beside her to comfort her.

"It's alright, why are you here anyway…" said Celebi as Jirachi was a bit shocked.

"You haven't heard! Chuchu and Mew already had a baby" said Jirachi as Celebi began to cry more.

"I can't believe Mew would do that to me!" yelled Jirachi as she continued to cry and hid inside the covers of her bed.

"Well what did you have planned today for the campers" said Jirachi.

"Well I was going to have them find a new boyfriend for me" said Mew still crying.

"You know what, let me handle the challenges for today while you rest. Ok?" asked Jirachi as Mew nodded. "Ok, I'll make sure that they will suffer as much as you already make them do" Jirachi said as she exited the cabin.

**Amazing Articuno's Girl's Cabin**

"Come on Aurora, don't be like that. Just come out the covers so we can talk" said Aura who was next to Aurora who was beneath the covers.

"I don't want to, not until my brother is back" said Aurora as she was sobbing.

"You'll be alright Aurora, even though he's not here, we will still make the best of it while we are on this island" said Cinder enthusiastically.

"I can't, my brother was eliminated unfairly, they just can't do that to him" Aurora said as she began to stop crying.

"We know, just forget about what happened and go on to today's challenge" said Star as Aurora then came out beneath the covers.

"**IT'S TIME FOR YOU IDIOTS TO HEAD TO THE CHALLENGE! MEET ME AT THE BEACH FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"**

"Well it looks like it's time to head to the challenge!" yelled Cinder as she dragged Aurora to the beach and was followed by the others.

**At the Beach**

When both teams got there, they saw a huge runway with spotlights all over.

"I hope they don't tear this down like they did with the other challenge" said Carson as he admired the runway.

"But where is Celebi" said Sterling as they all began to look around for Celebi.

"Sorry, but Celebi isn't here anymore" said Jirachi as she teleported onto the runway.

"Don't tell me, you killed her!" said Kyle as he frolicked around the runway.

"No you idiot! She's at Hearthome City to relax for a bit and watch some Pokemon Contests. Anyways I will be your temporary host until Celebi gets back onto her feet" said Jirachi.

"Hey at least we get to have a break from Celebi" said Riley with a smirk.

"Oh really, well today is your lucky day! Today I will make you life so miserable, you will wish you were never born" said Jirachi as some of the other contestants gulped.

"Bring it" said Riley.

_-000-_

_Riley: This little amateur host thinks she can scare me, we'll see about that!_

_-000-_

_Sterling: Oh how I love it when she never backs down a fight._

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Do you guys have any ideas to make death pies, just asking._

_-000-_

"For today's challenge, each team will be making a dress and you will wear it down the runway" said Jirachi as Riley began to laugh.

"Oh so we will just have to prance around in dresses and show them off. Ha! Is that the best you could do!" yelled Riley in Jirachi's face which made her agitated.

"You didn't let me finish, you will walk through the runway while you are targeted by Hyper Beams from Garchomps. And I will also decide who has to model the dresses down the runway, Riley from the Malicious Moltres' and Aura from the Amazing Articuno's" said Jirachi with a devious smile.

"I hate you" said Riley.

"I hate you too, the winning team will have their dress given to Celebi to help her get out of her shell" said Jirachi as the campers groaned.

"So we will just be helping Celebi host again aren't we" said Armordo as Jirachi nodded.

"Yup and it is also an elimination challenge, the losing team has their model eliminated" said Jirachi as both Riley and Aura gulped.

"Isn't this like the second or third time I have been close to elimination" said Riley as Jirachi nodded.

"And it may be your last day on this island, but before both teams start designing, Celebi said I will have to pick out a dare out of this hat for one you to do" said Jirachi as she pulled out a hat. She then grabbed a piece of paper out of the hat and smiled.

"This dare goes to Croath" said Jirachi as Croath gulped. "Eat these rare candies" she said as Croath shrugged and ate them. He then began to glow, his body grew in size as well as two spikes grew on his hands. Also a lump grew beneath his neck, he has evolved into a Toxicroak.

"Oh baby you are hot!" Malicia yelled as she began to make out with Croath.

_-000-_

_Nathan:*Throwing up in toilet* I thought we had to deal with enough pain._

_-000-_

_Egridos: I'm waiting for a Fourth Wall… wait a minute did I just Fourth Wall… FOURTH WALL!_

_-000-_

"Ah the sweet sound of pain, anyway move you maggots!" yelled Jirachi as both teams headed backstage.

**Malicious Moltres's Side**

"I've got this" said Malicia as she began sketching a drawing of a dress.

"You've gotta make this good, all my teammates are going to see this on national T.V and I really want to make a good impression on them" said Riley.

"Only this once, you got it mutt. I'm in a good mood today since my boyfriend evolved and I think this is actually going to be fun" said Malicia as she finished the sketch. "Here, I made this dress to compliment you attitude" said Malicia as she showed her the dress.

"Wow! I actually like it" said Riley as she actually smiled because of something Malicia did.

_-000-_

_Croath: Is Malicia ok?_

_-000-_

_Flint: Riley and Malicia getting along… I sence a tornado coming!_

_-000-_

"Ok then time to get sewing! Ok I need everyone to get me some cloth material as well as some lighters" said Malicia as everyone went to get their supplies.

"You are going to be the girl on fire!" yelled Malicia.

"Didn't you just reference the Hunger Games" said Riley as Malicia nodded.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled a certain coffin as he ran backstage.

"You'll be mine!" yelled Spike who was chasing after him offstage.

"Well that was akward" said Riley as Malicia nodded.

**Amazing Articuno's Side**

"We go this!" said Cinder as she and Aurora began working on a sketch.

"HERE'S SOME PIE!" yelled Kyle as he came with a piece of pie for everyone. "Eat up!" he said as everyone grabbed their slice and dived in.

"This is delicious… wait I have some inspiration now!" said Cinder as she took over sketching the rest of the sketch.

"So what are you thinking of?" asked Aurora.

"Well this is what I'm thinking of" said Cinder as she showed both Aurora and Aura the sketch.

"Wow! This is amazing" they both commented to Cinder's delight.

"I know right, now I need everyone to get me some fabrics so let's do this!" yelled Cinder as her whole team started getting fabrics for her dress.

**Malicious Moltres' Side**

Malicia was already done measuring Riley to figure out the length and width of the dress and was already sewing the dress.

"Needle" said Malicia.

"Needle" said Croath as he handed her the needle.

"Lighter and Flamethrower" said Malicia with a smile.

"Lighter and Flamethrower" said Croath as he handed her the supplies.

"And… done!" yelled Malicia with glee. "Now put this on Riley and just wait until they call our team's name ok" said Malicia as Riley nodded.

**Amazing Artricuno's Side**

"And almost done, hey Aurora can you pass me some of that glitter" said Cinder as Aurora passed the glitter to her.

"I know you will do great out there Aura" said Aurora.

"Thanks I appreciate it" said Aura as she hugged her.

"And done!" yelled Cinder enthusiastically as Kyle then went beside her.

"Can we see?" asked Kyle.

"Sure I will" said Cinder as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and showed everyone the dress.

"It's amazing, we are definitely going to win this fashion show!" said Aura enthusiastically. Meanwhile Star was thinking to herself of why Raven was eliminated.

"Everything alright" asked Luke as he walked to Star.

"I'm alright, I've just been thinking about Raven's elimination. Everyone said they didn't vote for her, it just doesn't make any sense. She has never done anything wrong that would upset the other contestants. Well maybe Malicia but from what I know she has been trying to get Riley out…" said Star as she looked depressed.

"Well this kinda seems familiar, Ellie from our team got mysteriously voted off, and now look at Jacob. He can't stop thinking about her" said Luke as he pointed to Jacob who was looking at the stars.

"Wow, it's already getting dark…" said Star as she looked up at the stars.

"**HEY IDIOTS IT'S TIME FOR THE FASHION SHOW!" **yelled Jirachi through the megaphone.

"Well I guess it's time for us to take our seats" said Luke as everyone headed to their seats, except for Riley and Aura who were getting ready.

**In Front of the Stage**

All the campers were in their seats waiting for Jirachi to come.

"Welcome campers to our very first Total Pokemon Chaotic Fashion Show, and most likely our last. Today the models will be judged by this selected group of judges" said Jirachi as she appeared on stage and pointed to a panel of judges. "First off we have Zuzu!" she yelled enthusiastically as all the campers groaned.

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled Zuzu as she pointed a Grenade Launcher at the campers, more specifically Malicia.

_-000-_

_Malicia: I thought that psycho was gone!_

_-000-_

_Jacob:*Facepalms himself*_

_-000-_

_Maxsen: We are going to have a tough workout aren't we._

_-000-_

"Next we have Mai!" yelled Jirachi as she pointed to Mai who was waving to the audience.

_-000-_

_Nayan:*Drooling* She's back!_

_-000-_

_Flint: Now that girl knows fashion! Maybe she'll go on a date with me._

_-000-_

_Mai: I hate these campers already, why can't those lover boys ever leave me alone! *Outside: We love you Mai!* …._

_-000-_

"And finally but not least, the magnificent Jirachi" yelled Jirachi as she appeared next to the panel of judges. "Both models will strut down the runway and give a pose. After that they will go back down the runway and we will give them their score from a one to ten. And don't forget you have to dodge Hyper Beams from Garchomps" said Jirachi with a smile.

"My dress will get ruined then!" yelled Malicia.

"Well only if your model doesn't dodge the attacks from the Hyper Beams so tough luck! First off we have Riley!" yelled Jirachi as Riley began walking down the run way. The audience then gasped in amazement as her dress was on fire!

_-000-_

_Sterling:*dumbstruck and drooling* _

"Oh my!" yelled Jirachi as she fainted from the amazement.

"It's so beautiful!" yelled Zuzu as she began to tear up.

"Ma'am are you crying?" asked Jasper from the audience.

"I'M NOT CRYING MAGGOT, I JUST HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" yelled Zuzu as she wiped off her tears. Then out of nowhere the flames on her dress began to go out of control and engulfed Riley.

"EMERGENCY!" yelled Jirachi as she grabbed a fire extinguisher and got rid of the blaze. Luckily for Riley, she had no injuries from the fire-proof skin she was wearing.

_-000-_

_Malicia: I couldn't help myself!*Begins laughing*_

_-000-_

_Riley: You are going to pay Malicia!_

_-000-_

"Ok then what did you think judges" said Jirachi as they all shrugged and held up the scores.

Mai: -10 What a disgrace to Runways!

Zuzu: 10 I LOVE FIRE!

Jirachi: 5 I loved the pain so a 5 makes sence.

"Ok then, the Malicious Moltres' have 5, will the Amazing Articuno's will do better. Let's find out by bringing out Aura!" yelled Jirachi as they began to wait for Aura to walk down the runway, but she didn't.

"I said Aura! You could go down the runway now!" yelled Jirachi as they continued to wait.

"You know what, we'll go see if she's ok. Come on you guys" said Aurora as she went backstage along with Inferno and Luke. Aura was in the corner huddled up in her dress.

"Are you ok?" asked Aurora as Aura nodded.

"Ya I'm alright, just a little stage fright" she said.

"Ok then good luck out there baby" said Luke as she kissed Aura and they left to take a seat in the audience. Thorn was not in the audience, instead was eavesdropping onto their conversation.

_-000-_

_Thorn: So Aura is a friend of hers… well I guess it's time for her to go._

_-000-_

Aura then began to walk down the runway with her magnificent dress. It was a red dress full of glitter and also a rose that made it more beautiful.

_-000-_

_Luke: That was hot!_

_-000-_

Thorn was hiding next to the runway where no one could see him. "It's time to go bye bye wolfy!" said Thorn as he threw some marbles onstage, but instead of Aura falling from the marbles, she stopped and used discharge. This made the glitter on her dress to glimmer even more and the discharge even hit the marbles causing them to fly out into the air and created a circle of marbles. When they dropped, Aura was in the center of the circle and then posed and walked off back down the runway somehow dodging all the Hyper Beams that were targeting her.

"Judges what did you think" said Jirachi as they all held up their score cards.

Mai: 10 Magnific!

Zuzu: 10 Such style that can actually be used as an attack maneuver in the army!

Jirachi: 10 I loved it!

_-000-_

_Thorn: And I was so close too!_

_-000-_

"Well I guess we have our winner, Aura!" yelled Jirachi as everyone congratulated her.

"Riley I'm sorry but you have been eliminated, head to the Wailord of Shame" said Jirachi as Riley headed there. When Riley approached the Wailord of Shame she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't leave yet Riley I need to tell you something!" yelled Sterling as he finally caught up to Riley. "You know I like you and I know you like me, please after this competition can we go out on a you know, a date?" asked Sterling, but instead of an answer he was kissed by Riley.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you" she said as she went into the Wailord of Shame.

"And do me a favor! Make sure Malicia gets a taste of her own medicine" she said as she was then launched by the Wailord.

"**CAMPERS I NEED ALL OF YOU TO MEET ME AT THE CAFETIRIA RIGHT NOW!"** yelled Jirachi through the megaphone.

**At the Cafeteria**

"I have an important announcement to make, one of our fellow eliminated campers will be back" said Jirachi as some of the campers cheered while some of the others had an uneasy feeling.

"Is it going to be Riley!" asked Sterling.

"Or Raven!" asked Cinder.

"Or how about Chesire!" asked Flint which made everyone glare at him. "Well I kinda feel bad voting her off so I think it would be nice if she did" said Flint with a smile while the other campers still glared at him.

"We hate her, I'm just glad she's gone" said Croath.

"Well we will not be sure yet because our audience will decide!" said Jirachi enthusiastically.

"So they could put anyone in from Ellie who was eliminated unfairly to Spike the crazy fanboy" said Nathan as Jirachi nodded.

"But that also means there is going to be a double elimination tomorrow" said Jirachi as the contestants sighed.

"Anyways go back to your cabins" said Jirachi as everyone left and Jirachi went into the host's trailer.

**Inside the Host's Trailer**

"Hey Celebi, I have a present for you" said Jirachi as she came in and held up the dress worn by Aura and gave it to her to try on.

"It doesn't fit me, it looks like it was made for a mutt" said Celebi as she threw away the dress.

"Come on, don't be like that, there are many fish in the sea" said Jirachi as Celebi nodded.

"I know I just can't believe my friend betrayed me like that" said Celebi as she continued to cry.

"So you want me to host the next challenge don't you" said Jirachi as Celebi nodded.

"Alright then I guess I'll tourture them another day" said Jirachi as she got out of the trailer.

"Who will be the next contestant to be here, when will Celebi get over her break up, and when will I get paid for hosting this show, find out next time on Total Chaotic Pokemon Island!"

**Well here is a very early update of this story. Also I will set up a blind pole for you guys to pick who you want to be back, and you can also choose up to three, but only one will come back. I have not decided when I will end it so I would pick your votes if I were you. So get out there and vote!**


	13. Chapter 13: Someone Old & Something New

**Wow I've been updating pretty often! Well I guess it's only because in two days I'm going back to school. Oh and I forgot about my old crush… but now I have a new one! I hate Drama, makes you find people you love.**

**Malicia: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND GO TO THE STORY!**

**Fine, while I think about you know who, go on and read while I go cry in the corner. Oh and I'm really sorry about this short chapter. **

**Amazing Articuno's Girl's Cabin**

"I can't believe my brother may be back" said Aurora as she was lying down on her bed.

"I know right…" said Cinder as she looked up at the celling. "And the chance Raven could be back too" said Cinder as Aurora nodded.

"**MAGGOTS ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET TO THE CAFETIRIA TO MEET AN OLD FRIEND!" **yelled Celebi through the megaphone.

"Well I guess we'll see" said Amber as they all headed out the cabin and to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafetiria**

When all the campers went inside, they saw Jirachi who was sitting on the tables eating some tofu.

"Hey you guys we have a very important meeting today" said Jirachi as she continued to eat her soup.

"What is it" asked Luke.

"Well it's two announcements, one SOPA IS BACK PEOPLE!" yelled Jirachi as everyone gasped.

"What!" yelled everyone as they all started to panic.

"I'll never be able to torture Aurora" said Thorn as he began to write plans onto destroy SOPA.

"I'll never be able to be with Luke" said Aura as she leaned closer to Luke.

"I'LL NEVER KILL KYLE!" yelled Smugleaf as he pounced onto Kyle and they started fighting.

"And I'll never be with Kyle anymore!" yelled Cinder as she used Flamethrower on Smugleaf.

"Oww…" said Smugleaf as Kyle got him off of him.

"Well so far there is a petition going on to get rid of it so cross your fingers so I could continue torturing you guys" said Jirachi with glee.

"Is Celebi and Chuchu going to be back?" asked Aurora as Jirachi shook her head.

"Sorry but there is still a dispute between them" said Jirachi and then paused. "And also we have an old friend to see you" said Jirachi as she pulled out a button and pushed it. Next thing they knew a box fell from the sky and landed through the roof of the cafeteria. "We'll fix the roof later" she said as the box unfolded.

"Hello my darlings" said Chesire as she got out the box, but now she looks different. She has spots all over her and she grew. "How are you today" said Chesire as she began to circle around Maxson and he began to sweat.

_-000-_

_Maxson:*still sweating* She has changed._

_-000-_

_Flint: She is hot!_

_-000-_

"Why her?" complained Aurora as Jirachi pulled out a sheet.

"Well the poll picked her, I guess everyone wanted her back" she said as she handed Aurora the poll results.

"Wait a minute, you didn't put Shadow" said Aurora as she began to glare at Jirachi as Cinder got ahold of the poll results.

"And you didn't put Raven" said Cinder as she and Aurora began to close in on Jirachi.

"Umm… well it wasn't my fault, it was Cece's fault" she said as she teleported Cece into the room and herself out.

"Please don't hurt me" said Cece but was instead attacked by the two.

"Wow, I guess this is a lesson for us to remember. Never mess with girls" said Inferno as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Hey Inferno how have you been doing" she said as she began to cuddle to Inferno.

"Just stay away from me, you know I'm already dating Aurora" said Inferno as she began to close in on him.

"How about you forget about her and spend some time with me" Chesire said as she was about to kiss Inferno but instead kissed Lyles.

"HI NICE TO MEAT YOU, OOPS I MEAN MEET!" yelled Lyles as he glided out the door.

_-000-_

_Inferno: That was close._

_-000-_

_Chesire: Aurora's and Inferno's relationship is definitely going to be gone for good._

_-000-_

_Thorn: Looking good today aren't you Chesire._

_-000-_

After both Aurora and Cinder stopped beating up Cece, Jirachi went into the room again.

"Well tomorrow we are still going to have a double elimination, but it is going to be a singing challenge!" yelled Jirachi with joy as everyone else just groaned.

"Just go back to your cabins alright!" yelled Jirachi as she pulled out a Pie Grenade Launcher.

"Hey that's mine!" yelled Kyle as he pointed to his launcher.

"Well now it's mine and I stuffed it with grenades so I would move if I were you!" yelled Jirachi as she pointed the launcher at them. Soon they ran into their cabins and everything was… quiet.

"AND I WAS LIKE RILEY RILEY RILEY YOU'VE GOTTA GO, AND GUESS WHAT, YOU DID AND NOW YOUR FINALLY GONE!" sang Lyles.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

**I'm surprised Lyles is still in this competition, anyways I need all of your help. Please send me your OC's song for the next challenge. I wonder what kind of songs the OC's have, anyways send in you songs for you OC's. And thank you all for being patient for my chapters! Bye! **

**Chesire: Give us your OC's songs and admire me!**

**Kyle: AND LET'S STOP SOPA!**


	14. Chapter 14: Singing our Lungs Off!

**Well school is underway and in my Drama class we are picking parts for the play. And guess who I'm going for… TOTO for the Wizard of Oz! But guess what, I CAN'T ADUTION FOR HIM! Instead we will be using a fake dog, which is going to be less entertaining than a real person being a dog. I'm going to be the one barking and being annoying… my specialty. Anyways enjoy an actually longer chapter!**

_**I don't I repeat I don't own any songs in this chapter. All credit goes to their real writers. I also got the lyrics from , , and .**_

**Forest during the Night**

Aura was walking through the forest for her nightly training until she saw Luke who was on top of a tree.

_-000-_

_Aura: What is he doing here this late at night._

_-000-_

"What are you doing this late at night" asked Aura as she got Luke's attention. Luke then descended the tree with a sad face.

"Well… I was just thinking of what Zuzu said" said Luke.

"That Jacob and Jake are your brothers, I thought you would be alright with that" said Aura as Luke nodded.

"Well I am happy, it's just that… I don't remember my past so it's really surprising to find my brothers here" said Luke.

"What do you mean you don't remember your past?" asked Aura.

"Well some time ago, I woke up in the middle of the forest and that is that. That was my oldest memory" said Luke as he sighed.

"Well I guess it's time for us to make some new memories for you while we are at this island, for now let's go to sleep alright" said Aura as Luke nodded and they both went back to their cabin.

**Host's Trailer**

"Umm… Celebi are you ok…" asked Jirachi as she entered the trailer. Celebi was watching some Soaps.

"Why can't Mew and me be like those two, they are so young and they love each other so much!" Celebi yelled as she began to cry.

"I guess I didn't have to ask" said Jirachi as she sat beside her. Then Jirachi's face lit up and looked at Celebi. "Hey Celebi, why not you go to Mew as he is on his tour with his campers" said Jirachi as Mew shook her head in disagreement.

"Why should I ever go back with him ever again!? You know how boy's are when you try to get back with them" said Celebi as Jirachi nodded.

"I know, me and Victini are not having the spark we used to… but come on we have to cheer you up!" said Jirachi enthusiastically.

"Well I guess I could cheer up a little by torturing the campers" said Celebi as she cheered up.

"Great, now go out there and wake up those so called maggots!" yelled Jirachi.

"Yah!" yelled Celebi as she exited the trailer.

"Now I can give Victini a visit" Jirachi said as she headed out the trailer.

**Outside the Cabins**

"I guess it's time" said Celebi as she brought out her megaphone.

"**HEY MAGGOTS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"**yelled Celebi as all the campers got outside.

"It's six a clock in the morning" yelled Thorn as he got out.

"Do you think I care!" yelled Celebi.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you break up… or you're on your period!" yelled Lyles as everyone began to crack up.

"Hey Lyles… I have a little friend for you" said Celebi with a devious smile and brought out a cage. "Meet your new friend… Spike" she said as she opened the cage and out came Spike.

"OMG IT'S LYLES!" yelled Spike as he pounced on top of Lyles.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" yelled Lyles as he struggled to get him off.

"Only if you promise to shut your trap up" said Celebi.

"In your dreams grandma!" yelled Lyles as he was then being taped around like a cocoon by Spike.

"Ahh another souvenir for my collection" said Spike as he put Lyles onto his back and ran off with him.

"Now that he's gone, we will be having a singing completion" said Celebi as the others cheered.

"Finally that brat is gone" said Malicia.

"We still need to get rid of one more brat you know" said Celebi as Malicia just glared at her. "Anyways we will have three judges, some of them you may familiar with" said Celebi as some of the other contestants smiled.

"So campers that were eliminated will be our judges" said Cinder with a smile.

"Well only one of them, but the other two you may personally know them. We will only do one care package today and today's lucky camper is… SMUGLEAF!" yelled as a care package appeared right before him.

"How did you do that?" asked Smugleaf as he began to inspect the care package.

"Haven't you guys been listening to me, I can disobey the laws of gravity!" she yelled as she began to laugh evilly.

"I guess we have a new drama-queen" said Nayan.

"Well I guess it's time for me to open it" said Smugleaf as he opened his care package. Inside was some Turkish Delight, a deluxe electricity absorber, and a letter.

_To: Smugleaf_

_From: Your Brother Fraxure_

_Hay bro, heard your havin a tough time with the island so I brought you some comfort food. Hope you win. We're rootin for ya! Also got a little something for ya crush._

Smugleaf smiled at what he got and then looked at the electricity absorber and then at the letter and soon blushed.

"Why you blushing!" yelled Kyle as he went beside Smugleaf and tried to read the letter, but then Smugleaf crumpled the paper.

"None of your business" said Smugleaf as he looked toward his team, more closely someone dear to his heart.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Why is she already dating…_

_-000-_

Smugleaf then concealed the deluxe electricity absorber and then began eating the Turkish Delight.

"Ok then I need everyone head to the stage where the runway is at, so… **MOVE IT YOU MAGGOTS!**" yelled Celebi as everyone headed towards the stage.

**At the Stage**

When the campers got there, no one was there except them and Celebi.

"So who's going to be our judges?" asked Nathan as a spotlight hit the judges panel.

"Here they are! First up is the one who doesn't know what work means and spends his free time chillaxing with his bros, here he is, Ghetto!" yelled Celebi as a Jolteon popped out under his desk.

"Wassup peeps" said Ghetto as he laid back in his chair.

"I hate him" said Malicia.

"He's alright" said Thorn.

"He's hot" said Chesire as she approached Ghetto.

"And who may you be" asked Ghetto.

"Maybe the girl of your dreams" she said as she cuddled to him.

"HEY! NO RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE CONTESTANTS AND THE JUDGES UNTIL AFTER THE COMPETION!" yelled Celebi.

"Alright, bye sweetie" said Chesire as she waved goodbye to Ghetto and went with the other campers.

"Next we have the sister of the bell. The one that if you ever mess with him, you will wish you were never born, here she is Lily!" said as a Heliptile appeared.

"Hi big brother!" said Lily as she wave to Carson.

"Hey little sis!" said Carson as he waved back.

"Uhh, do I really need to deal with him" said Malicia as she pointed to Carson.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER!" yelled Lily as she pounced on top of Malicia.

"HEY! NO FIGHTS BETWEEN THE CONTESTANTS AND THE JUDGES UNTIL AFTER THE COMPETION!" yelled Celebi.

"I'll deal with you later" said Lily as she went back to the judge's panel.

"Girl has some temper" said Malicia as she got up.

"And finally our last judge, you know her, you love her, and you know her as the girl on fire!" yelled Celebi as Malicia gulped.

"Oh no!" yelled Malicia as a figure began to pop out.

"Here she is! Riley!" said as soon as Riley popped out and pounced on top of Malicia and started tearing at her.

"Get off you mutt!" yelled Malicia as she struggled to get Riley off of her.

"This is voting me off!" said Riley as she used Shadow Claw on her.

"HEY DIDN'T I SAY NO FIGHTS BETWEEN THE CAMPERS AND JUDGES!" yelled Celebi as Riley got off of Malicia.

"Hey baby what's goin on" said Riley as she approached Sterling.

"Nothing much" said Sterling as they both started making out.

"WHEN I SAID NO RELATIONSHIPS, I ALSO MEAN THE ONES ALREADY MADE!" yelled Celebi as Riley ended their kiss and went back to the judging panel. "No one ever listens to me… anyways we will have three rounds of people singing, including a duet at the end. I will explain the duet more in detail when we get there but for now for Round 1 we have Chesire and Smugleaf facing off" said Celebi as Chesire smiled while Smugleaf didn't really react much. "You will be scored by these judges, whomever gets the better score wins, first up is Chesire, what will you be singing" asked Celebi as Chesire went on stage.

"I'll be singing Now by Paramore" she said as she got ready to sing.

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all… all  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead, I have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At least they will remember  
Not to make the same mistakes again

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

"I have to say, your voice just was wow. I really don't know how to explain it, your voice is made to be out there. I'll give you a ten" said Ghetto as he leaned in his chair and Chesire gave him a smile.

"I would have to say you were amazing, let me tell you this, keep on singing to your heart's content! I'll be giving you a nine" yelled Lily as Chesire smiled.

"Even though I have never liked you, I have to say your voice is beautiful, I would have to give you a nine" said Riley as Chesire looked like she was about to scream of joy, but she kept her cool.

"Thank you" she said as she gave a bow and winked at Ghetto. Then she went off stage while Smugleaf went onto the stage.

"What will you be singing?" asked Celebi.

"I'll be singing Earthquake by Labrinth" he said as he got his microphone.

Labrinth come in...  
Labrinth come in...  
Ladies and gentleman  
This is something they call  
A ground-breaker, breaker...  
So let me first apologize  
To the shirts and the ties  
For your make up  
Cause I make you ugly  
As soon as it drops  
We're on a rampage  
Bottles poppin' off  
Before you know it  
There's rubble and dust  
Cuz we be f***ing it up  
Somebody say  
You better run  
Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
Ladies and gentleman  
What you're about to witness  
Is no illusion  
And now, we got the bass banging from here to Buckingham Palace  
They're all moving  
Hey Simon, we're f***ing them up  
Turning them Syco  
Everybody rock  
Let's bring the house down to rubble and dust  
Cuz we be f***ing it up  
Somebody say  
You better run  
Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
(Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say Yeah  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Say Yeah!)  
So Here We Go We Go,  
(Zuzu Comes In)  
Hey yo, Labrinth,  
This ones feeling like a straight 10 on the Richter scale you know,  
Yeah!  
Fire, fire,  
We about to set this place on fire  
Without a match or lighter  
Don't do girlfriends  
One nighters, make 'em (ahh)  
C-minor, if I want Christian  
Or Kurt Gieger, I just phone up the designer  
Doing all nighters  
No days off, grey hairs and a little weight loss  
I Predict (Riots)  
I Predict (Chaos)  
I Predict (people)  
I Predict (aahh)  
Disturbing london, got the whole city panicking  
I be nostradamus my n-n-n*ggah  
Labrinth  
Yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Say yeah!  
I predict an earthquake up in here  
Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it  
Just smash something, yeah mosh for me  
yeah!  
We can make an earthquake up in here  
Labrinth come in...

"Well that was a surprising visit from Zuzu, anyways, what do you judges think" asked Celebi as she pointed to the judges.

"I have to say, you were amazing. I would give you a nine, but you impressed me a lot that someone like you has a wonderful voice, so I'll give you a ten" said Ghetto as Smugleaf smiled.

"Well I have to say you were good, I thought I heard your voice cracked, so I'll be giving you a nine for your great effort" said Lily as Smugleaf smirked.

"Now it's up to Riley to decide who wins" said Celebi as both contestants waited in suspense.

"Well… this is a hard decision, but now I have decided, Smugleaf you are an amazing singer, and I would have to say…. you get an eight. Just like Lily said, we did hear your voice crack throughout some parts of the song" said Riley as Smugleaf grew sad.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Hey at least I did get a great score._

_-000-_

"Okay then, onto Round 2, this round's matchup will be Carson and Malicia" said Celebi as Carson went on stage.

"I will be singing Can You Feel the Sunshine by someone from the Sonic company" said Carson as he positioned himself onto the center of the stage.

Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me  
It makes me feel so free, so alive  
It makes me want to survive  
And the sky, it makes me feel so high  
The bad times pass me by  
'cause today is gonna be a brighter day

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

As Carson got to this part of the song, he began to shake.

C-c-c-ca-a-an-n-n y-y-y-o-o-o-uu-u-uu

Soon after he kept on shaking and began to run all over the stage.

"Carson!" Lily ran up to Carson and gave him some pills and fed it to him.

"What's wrong" asked Sterling as he got there along with everyone else.

"He forgot to take his ADHD pills this morning most likely" said Lily as he finally calmed down.

"Thanks sis" said Carson as he got up.

"No problem big brother" Lily said.

"Ok then, for what happened, I will have to have all the judges give you fives for your performance" said Celebi as Carson frowned. "Now Malicia, please go up the stage and tell us the song you will be singing" said Celebi as Malicia go on stage.

"I'll be singing La Tortura by Shakira in the English vers-." Malicia began but she soon was hit by a boulder that appeared out of nowhere.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Malicia as Croath went up to break the boulder with his Poison Jab.

"I wonder who did that" Riley said as she innocently went to help out.

_Flashback_

_Riley was in the host's trailer talking on the phone while everyone else was eating breakfast the day before._

"_Hey… is everyone really calling you for things like this… okay…. I'll get you Celebi's hairbrush alright…. Okay just send your people to do the dirty work…. Okay thanks but you better hurt Malicia bad alright! Okay bye then…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Well since she didn't even start singing, she gets an automatic zero from all the judges" said Celebi enthusiastically.

"What I can still sing!" said Malicia as she got out of under the boulder.

"Well I don't care! Next we well have a duet challenge our first team will be Kyle and Cinder!" said Celebi as some of the other contestants started to cheer.

"Yay! We'll definitely be an awesome team" said Kyle as they both hugged each other.

"I know it too" said Cinder as she smiled.

"We were also going to have Flint and Lyles sing but I guess that counts as an automatic point for the Amazing Articuno's" said Celebi as the Malicious Moltres' groaned.

**Spike's Hideout**

"WAIT I WON'T BE SINGING! NOOOOOOO!

**Back at Stage**

"What was that" asked Nathan as everyone else just shrugged.

"Anyways can you still sing the song?" asked Lily as both Kyle and Cinder nodded.

"Okay let's sing!" yelled Kyle as he and Cinder went both onstage.

"We will be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry" said Cinder as they both positioned themselves onstage.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

"That was beautiful!" said Lily as she began to cry.

"My heart has stopped from your amazing voices" said Riley as she began to…. cry?

"I have to say, whenever I'm chilling I wouldn't mind you guys coming to my house and sing for me" said Ghetto as he was leaning on his chair.

"Well there we have it, Kyle and Cinder make a cute couple!" said Celebi as she began to cry.

_-000-_

_Celebi: Why can't me and Mew ever be like those two!*begins crying*_

_-000-_

"For now, I will be seeing the Malicious Moltres' at the campfire, you will be voting two campers off, but you will only have one vote. Also you can only vote off the people that sang today" said Celebi as all the campers headed either to the campfire or their cabins, except Chesire who stayed behind. She went to the dock to find Ghetto who was about to leave on his private boat until…

"Ghetto wait!" yelled Chesire as she finally caught up to where Ghetto was.

"What's wrong, there's nothing to worry about right now, especially like a pretty girl like you. I haven't caught your name, what is it?" Ghetto asked while Chesire was blushing madly.

"The names Chesire, Ghetto I just wanted to say that you are so-." but she was then cut off by a kiss by Ghetto.

"I'll be seeing you another time sugar, for now be you" he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek and left.

"Wow…" she said as she went back to the dock. Meanwhile…

**Amazing Articuno's Cabin**

Aura was in her bed and about to fall asleep until she felt something under her pillow and uncovered it. It was an Electricity Absorber with a little note on it.

_Here's a little present for whenever you get overworked._

"I bet it was Luke… thanks" she said as she put it beneath her bed and fell asleep. Smugleaf was looking through the window and seeing the whole thing.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: She likes it… thanks bro…_

_-000-_

**At Spike's Place**

"HELP!" yelled Lyles as he was taped onto a mantle.

"Shuush me little angel, you'll always be safe with me" said Spike as he was brushing Lyle's fur.

"HELP!"

**At the Campfire**

"All you maggots know the drill, go on and eliminate someone, and if you are curious of today's item, it's an oran berry" said Celebi as she held out an oran berry.

"You're running out ideas of items aren't you?" asked Nathan as Celebi became furious.

"After going through so many breakups, sometimes that's all you think about. Now go and vote two people off before I rip your head off!" yelled Celebi as everyone headed to the confessionals.

_**-000-**_

_**Chesire: I vote for Malicia since she did backstab me.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Croath: I'll vote for Lyles, that annoying brat needs to go.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Malicia: Lyles has to go!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Flint: Lyles, someone as annoying as him should have been gone a long time ago.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Glen: *Holds up sign that says Lyles***_

_**-000-**_

_**Phlara: Lyles has to go, or else this island won't be on the map anymore.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Armordo: Lyles, as long as he is irritating us, we won't have our game on in the challenges.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nayan: Flint, I'm the only bird here that well get the ladies here!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jacob: I guess Lyles, he's really is annoying.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nathan: GET LYLES OUT OF HERE! Wow, that stress I just is now gone.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jasper: I believe we should eliminate Flint, he is very flirty with the girls and I do see some of them get irritated by that. Maybe if was a little less flirty with the girls, I would not vote for him.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Spike: I VOTE FOR FLINT! *Outside:Who's in there, Spike then runs out***_

_**-000-**_

_**Thorn: Today I don't feel like voting, I'll just vote when the time comes for me.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Riley: All of you know why I'm in here*Gives a devious smile***_

"Ok to make this quick everyone except Malicia and Lyles come and get your Oran Berry… wait Lyles is not here… WHO CARES BOTH OF THESE BRATS ARE ELIMINATED!" yelled Celebi as everyone was cheering, except for Malicia and Croath.

"What! Wouldn't everyone vote for the ones who were automatically eliminated" complained Malicia.

"Sorry but the majority of the votes says you and Malicia gotta go, so head to the dock!" ordered Celebi as she headed to the dock and yelled "I'll be back!" As she neared the dock she was turned around and was given a kiss by Croath.

"You know that I'll win for you" Croath said as Malicia nodded.

"And if you don't you know what to do" said Malicia as Croath nodded. "At least I'll be back with the money" she said as she went inside the private boat and went off. During the middle of the trip she got a slight tap on the shoulder and heard a voice that said, "Remember me…"

"Oh S***"

**Back at the Dock**

"Who will be Spike's next victim, when will anyone help Lyles, I don't think so, and when will Celebi get a real man" said Nayan as he was dressed in a suit and tie.

"And when will Nayan shut up! Find out next time when I start pummeling Nayan on the next Total Pokemon Chaotic Island" said Celebi as she began to chase Nayan around.

**Well this was a long chapter which is really good. Anyways Malicia is gone by you know who! And I don't think anyone will remember Lyles for a while… HE NEEDED TO GET BOOTED A LONG TIME AGO! And Smugleaf has a crush on Aura! That's a huge shocker, anyways until next time!**

**Malicia: Read and Review.**

**Lyles: And please save me!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hunter and The Hunted

**Sorry for not updating in a while… also no matter what I WILL NEVER CANCEL THIS STORY FOR ANY REASON, I only said this if any of you were wondering. Also IT'S SO HOT WHERE I LIVE! Also I am now co-writing with Bronzonglover52! So we'll just help each other out on what we should do in our stories. So for now, ENJOY!**

**In the Forrest**

Croath, Thorn, and Glen were in the forest talking amongst themselves while a dark figure in a robe approached them.

"So you're here now?" asked Croath as the figure nodded. "Well then, do you have what we need?" asked Croath as the dark figure handed them what seemed to be a key.

"And the box?" asked Thorn as the figure hesitantly gave them the box.

"And what shall you be doing with the contents in the box" asked the dark figure as Thorn approached them.

"Let's just say that a fellow camper will be going home tonight" said Thorn as he knocked out the figure with Leaf Blade to the ground.

"Finally that fool stopped being a whiner" said Croath as the figure on the ground then disappeared and left leaving behind a note that said, 'You never held up your end of the bargain, you will now pay Thorn along with the others on this island!'. Thorn soon looked at the note and began laughing.

"Hahaha, do you think that little Lillipup will do any harm to us" said Thorn as he began to snicker as the other two grabbed the note and gulped.

"Umm… Thorn, you may be dealing with someone who is way beyond our power" said Croath as Thorn continued to laugh.

"Ha, that little mutt can't take us on. Have you seen that little mutt, he would never hurt a fly" said Thorn as Croath and Glen shook in agreement. Glen then grabbed a rock and broke it with his hand.

"What do you mean Glen, we can definitely take down that mutt… right…" said Thorn unsure of himself.

"Well he has kidnapped Chuchu in the past" said Croath as Glen chimed in with a sign that said 'And has defeated Brayn and Maxson in a battle and almost killed Aura in a battle'.

"You guys gotta be kidding right…" said Thorn as the forest then became silent until…

"**HEY MAGGOTS, THE CHALLENGE HAS STARTED. WE HAVE A RUNAWAY SPIKE WHO WILL KIDNAP YOU WHEN HE MEETS CONTACT WITH YOU. TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE YOU WILL HAVE TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING! WE WILL SAVE THE REST OF YOU IN THE END!" **yelled Celebi through the microphone.

"WHAT!" yelled all the campers as wild Fletchings began to fly away.

"**BUT FIRST WE WILL TELEPORT ALL OF YOU TO THE CAFETIRIA FOR THE NECESSARY SUPPLIES TO PROTECT YOURSELVES FORM THE MUTT!"** yelled Celebi once more.

"Are you guys serious about this, how can a little fanboy take ov-…" began Thorn but the group soon disappeared while a certain Lilipup pounced where they were.

"So close…" said Spike as he rammed into a tree. "They will soon all pay…"

**In the Cafeteria**

Soon a pink aura appeared around the dining room and the campers then appeared.

"Ok who let the deranged mutt loose!" yelled Phlara as she began to flare up around her body.

"Phlara, please calm down" said Armordo as Phlara began to calm down.

"Thanks, it's just that why isn't that mutt in jail after all he has done?" asked Phlara as Celebi soon teleported into the room with an army uniform on along with face-paint on his face. Two submachine guns were crossed on his back and he had two pistols in front of his pockets.

"I thought you were a girl?" asked Thorn as he began to snicker.

"Had the same question when you first came here" said Celebi as everyone else began laughing at Thorn.

_-000-_

_Thorn:*Face-paw*_

_-000-_

"Ok maggots, it's an all out war between us and Spike! I will now further explain the rules of how to win this challenge! First of all we have these selected weapons to wound our enemy and send him to the most secured prison in the world" said Celebi as she unveiled weapons from RPG Launchers to Grenades under a tarp.

_-000-_

_Kyle: YAY! A NEW RPG LAUNCHER FOR MY PIES!_

_-000-_

_Amber: Do we really need to use violence on Spike._

_-000-_

"If you get captured by Spike, you will lose the challenge for yourself. And if you capture Spike, you will win the challenge for your team. And one little important thing you need to know… Spike is on the celling" said Celebi as she pointed up and teleported out of the room as Spike pounced from the celling.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" yelled Spike as he was still in his dark robe and then got to his feet. "Hey my collection" said Spike as he swung his rope as a cowboy.

"AHHHHH!" the campers yelled as they headed out the door as Spike then swung his rope and wrangled Smugleaf and Flint.

"My precious!" yelled Spike as he petted both Smugleaf and Flint and stuffed them in a bag.

"Get this psycho away from me!" yelled Smugleaf as he tried to escape from the bag but failed.

"Maybe my beak will help" said Flint as he began to peck at the bag but still failed to get out.

"Don't try my babies, you will have your new home in my den" said Spike as he exited the cabin and headed off to the woods.

Everything was still in the cabin until Kyle, Cinder, and Star emerged from beneath the tables. "So why are we here again" asked Cinder as Kyle looked through the rows of weapons.

"Well, we have the perfect weapons we need here" said Kyle as he grabbed a RPG Launcher. "And now to add some pies" said Kyle as he began to pour some pies into the launcher and then held it up high. "And now we have the best weapon ever!" yelled Kyle as both Star and Cinder sweat dropped.

"Umm… Kyle, I think we should get some better weapons like that tank" considered Star as she held out her wing to reveal a huge tank in the cafeteria.

"How did that get there?" asked Cinder.

"**I CAN BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS PEOPLE, HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY!"** yelled Celebi through the microphone.

"Another reason why I despair this deathtrap" said Star as they all headed out of the cabin.

**EPIC MONTAGE TIME**

Aura and Luke were in a den that Aura created. Croath, Thorn, and Glen were hiding backstage of the stage that is next to the beach. Chesire was in the bathroom doing her makeup. Inferno and Aurora were hiding in the Amazing Articunos Boy's Cabin. Phlara and Armordo were hiding in the cave. Carson, Amber, Nayan, and Jasper were hiding on top of trees in the forest, or levitating in Carson's case. Sterling, Maxson, Nathan, and Jacob were hiding in the host's cabin. And the Kyle, Cinder, and Star are nowhere seen on the map.

**END OF NOT SO EPIC MONTAGE TIME**

"You know what viewers…. we should spice things up here!" said Celebi as she went to the microphone, but then paused and waited for whom-who-shall-not-be-named. "Ok then… ahem… **HEY MAGGOTS, WHOEVER STAYS HIDDEN THE LONGEST SINCE MOSTLY ALL OF YOU CAN'T STAND UP TO A MUTT, OR WHOEVER CAPTUERS HIM FIRST, GETS TO ELLIMINATE TWO CAMPERS OFF ANY TEAM!"** yelled Celebi through the intercom.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Lightbulb!_

_-000-_

_Sterling: I guess it's time for my revenge!_

_-000-_

_Chesire: Time to get payback for my loss here!_

_-000-_

_Jasper: Why do young lads today think it's all about revenge… This is just sad for my generation of young teens._

_-000- _

**Amazing Articuno's Boy's Cabin**

Inferno and Aurora were making out on the bed when Spike came in and sweat-dropped. "Ehh… easy catch" said Spike as both Inferno and Aurora continued to make-out as Spike headed out the door.

"Umm Aurora… aren't we in Spike's bag?" asked Inferno as they broke their kiss and Aurora nodded.

"I guess your right… do you still want to make out?" asked Aurora.

"Sure!" said Inferno enthusiastically as they resumed to make out.

**In the Cave**

Both Phlara and Armordo were behind a rock in the cave as they admired the beauty of the stalagmites.

"Hey Phlara don't you think that this is one of the most peaceful moments we ever had since we came to this island" said Armordo as Phlara nodded.

"Nothing is better that getting away from that sorry excuse of a host" said Phlara as she got up along with Armordo and walked around the crystal lake in the cave. "Sometimes I wish I could just forget about this island and never signed up to this death-trap" said Phlara as then they both stopped.

"Umm… Phlara, I've he always wanted to ask you this ever first the time I laid eyes on you, Phlara will you be by sunshine" said Armrodo as Phlara began to blush.

"Armordo, that was so cheesy, but of course I will!" said Phlara as they both passionately made out. In the middle of the passionate kiss, Phlara got tapped by the legs and turned around.

"Oh s***"

**Host's Trailer**

Maxson was standing guard at the door, Jacob was looking out the window to see if Spike would be coming, Sterling was checking the rations they still had left, and poor Nathan was cowering in fear in a cabinet near the door.

"I think we'll be able to last a few days with the supplies we have" said Sterling as he pointed to a huge buffet on a table.

"Well we won't last a day with that mutt around" said Nathan nervously as he got out of the cabinet. "Don't you guys know who we are dealing with, this guy has taken out both Maxson and Brayn in a few seconds and you expect us to survive while we are in this trailer" he said as he walked out the door.

"Come on Nathan, you know it's way safer here than being outside with that lunatic" said Maxson but Nathan already left.

"Well, I guess it's just us then" said Jacob as he closed the door and they all just stood still until they heard footsteps on the roof of the trailer.

"Umm… Nathan is that you…" said Sterling as they waited for a response.

"Sorry Nathan isn't here right now, and so will you…" said the voice as it ripped through the roof and quickly knocked out the others in flash. "Three strikes, and three outs…" Spike said as he grabbed his victims and stuffed them into the bag.

**In the Forest**

Nayan was perched on one of the high trees along with Carson levitating beside him, while Amber and Jasper were on the lower branches keeping watch until they heard rustling in a bush nearby.

"What was that" said Carson as the bush continued to rustle.

"It'll be alright. I'll go down and check what all the fuss is all about. And don't worry, I have a type advantage against that mutt" said Jasper as he jumped off the branch and onto the dirt. He then went towards the bush cautiously and went closer and closer.

"Just be careful Jasper, you already know who we're dealing with" whispered Nayan as Jasper turned around.

"I know, just let me ch-…" but before Jasper could finish he was pulled into the bush.

"Jasper!" yelled Amber as she and her teammates went to check out the bush. When they finally reached it, no one was there.

"Where's Jasper?" asked Carson as he looked behind him to see that no one was there. "Hey guys… anyone..." he said as he was then whisked into a bag and soon the whole forest was silent.

**In the Girl's Bathroom**

Chesire was doing her make-up as Spike then barged into the door, but before he could pounce he stopped to admire the beauty of Chesire.

"Huba huba!" said Spike as hearts began to circle his head.

"Hello gorgous" said Chesire as she circled Spike. "Maybe you and me can be friends" said Chesire as she nuzzled Spike.

"Ya ya ya!" said Spike as he was in Chesire's trance.

"I have a little present for ya!" said Chesire as she was behind Spike. She held up her claw high in the air and was about use use Slash on him until…

"PIE POWER!" yelled Kyle as he along with Star and Cinder pressed the button on the RPG Launcher causing it to throw pie where Chesire and Spike were.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT KYLE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KNOCKING HIM OUT FOR GOOD!" yelled Chesire as Spike was regaining conscious.

"Sorry Chesire, we just thought you needed help with taking care of this problem" said Cinder as she pointed to the spot where Spike was, but now he was gone.

"Where did that deranged mutt go" said Star as the lights soon went out and she was the only one there.

"F*** my life" were her final words as she was soon knocked out by a brick.

"Now… shall we move on to the final three" said Spike as he stuffed Star into his bag and headed out the door.

**Backstage of the Stage**

Glen was peaking out of the curtains to see if anyone was coming while Croath and Thorn were talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that deranged mutt is after all of us" said Thorn as he began to pace back and forth.

"Well if we just finished the job back in the forest we wouldn't be dealing with him" said Croath as Thorn stopped walking and had a freaked out expression on his face.

"Croath, do you have the box?" asked Thorn as Croath then started freaking out.

"No dude! I left it in out cabin!" said Thorn as they both gulped. "Hey Glen how are you doing back there" said Thorn as no answer was returned. "Umm… Glen…" he said as he turned back to see that Glen was gone.

"Dude we've gotta get out of here!" yelled Croath as he headed towards the exit but soon stopped as a familiar box was thrown onto the stage. Soon the box opened and you could hear this annoying that made Croath duck and cover his ears.

"AND I WAS LIKE RILEY, RILEY YOU'VE GOTTA GO!" yelled the voice from the box as soon Thorn came out to see that Croath was gone. The voice continued to go on until Thorn went to the box and broke it with Leaf Blade. He awaited for the announcement of his victory, but to his disappointment, there was other news.

"**NEW CHANGE OF PLANS FOR YOU THORN, IN ORDER FOR YOU TO WIN AND GET THE DOUBLE ELLIMIANTION, YOU HAVE TO CAPTURE SPIKE" **yelled Celebi through the megaphone as Thorn just groaned.

"Are you serious!" yelled Thorn.

"**YES I'M SERIOUS! NOW GO CAPTURE THAT MUTT!"**

"Uhh fine…" said Thorn as he walked off into the forrest.

**In Spike's Den**

All the campers were in cages as they either tried to get out or just sat down in their cage. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Phlara she tried to burn her way out of her cage but failed.

"Sorry baby but you won't be getting out of here anytime soon" said Spike as he polished some of his hair collection.

"DON'T CALL HER BABY! ONLY I CAN!" yelled Armorodo as he also tried to get out of his cage but also failed in his attempt also.

"Haha! None of you will ever escape! All I need is that Thorn and my Total Pokemon Chaotic Collection will be complete said as he laughed evilly as thunder mysteriously appeared into the room.

"I'm serious, how do some people break the law of physics" said Nayan as he sighed.

"Because this is a story" said Nathan.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos as everyone groaned.

"Are you serious, we're here with this dimwit" said Chesire.

"Hey! I'm a fan-favorite!" yelled back Egridos, but everyone just ignored him.

"Wait a minute, won't you also have to capture the others that were already eliminated" said Cinder as Spike face-pawed.

"HOW DID I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Spike as he punched a wall and made a hole in it and then retracted his hand from the wall.

"Well first you have to get me!" yelled Thorn as he stepped into the Spike's hideout.

"You!" yelled Spike as he pounced onto him. "You tried to steal from me and now you are going to pay!" yelled Spike as he began to punch him.

"Do you think it was some coincidence I led you here" said Thorn as Spike looked confused at him.

"What do you mean" said Spike who was still on top of Thorn.

"I mean, nobody, I mean nobody will mess with you" said Thorn as he continued to struggle with Spike on top of him.

"Get to the point" said Spike.

"Well anyone that messes with you is always tracked down by you, and since you're here, guess who I also called" said Thorn as Stoutlands barged in into the hideout.

"You are under arrest!" yelled as two Stoutland officers pounced on top of Spike and put handcuffs on him.

"I can't move!" yelled Spike as he struggled in getting his handcuffs off.

"Bye bye mutt" said Thorn as Spike was taken out and into the police car while the other Stoutland officers unlocked the cages of the imprisoned campers, except for Egridos.

"How about me!" yelled Egridos as the officers shook their heads.

"We don't like you!" said one of the Stoutland officers as everyone exited out of the hideout.

"Umm… guys…"

**At the Dock**

"Our winner of today's challenge is Thorn!" yelled Celebi in glee while everyone else just booed.

"Hey can you guys be happy for me getting rid of Spike" said Thorn as the other campers just shook their heads in disagreement.

"We don't like you" said Aurora as she and Thorn began to growl at each other.

"Watch it!" yelled Inferno as he got into Thorn's way.

"Just keep your girl under control" said Thorn.

"Ok then, Thorn since you have won the challenge, you can choose two campers from either team to leave the island" said Celebi as Inferno smirked.

"Ok then I pick….

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

….

…

…

…..

…

…..

…..

Inferno and Flint!" said Thorn as some of the other contestants gasped.

"What! Why didn't you pick me!" yelled Aurora as Thorn began to snicker.

"Because I want to make your time here as miserable as possible!" said Thorn as he continued to laugh evilly.

"But why did you pick me!" yelled Flint as Thorn continued to laugh.

"I've heard that you beat Maxson in a battle, so that means you are one of the strongest here. I can't have anyone as strong as you" said Thorn as Flint frowned in dismay.

"Sorry Inferno and Flint, but you have to go… ACTUALLY I'M NOT SORRY HAHA!" yelled Celebi as Inferno and Flint went to the Wailord of Shame. Before Inferno went inside the mouth of the Wailord, he was stopped by Aurora and his friends there.

"Inferno… I just wanted to say that I will get rid of that nobody for you" said Aurora as Inferno smiled.

"I know you will" said Inferno as she kissed Aurora on the cheek and went inside the Wailod of Shame along with Flint.

"Bye!" yelled Cinder.

"We'll see you when the time comes!" yelled Aura.

"Bye guys…" were Inferno's last words before he was then spat out of the Wailord's mouth along with Flint.

"When will Thorn get rid of Aurora, when will we get to the merge, and when will Kyle stop being an idiot when it comes to challenges" said Celebi.

"HEY!" yelled Kyle from his cabin.

"Find out next time on Total… Pokemon… Chaotic… Island!"

**Sorry about that long overdue update. Well today I really don't have to day much… you could ask questions about me and my OC's and I'll answer them during the end of the next chapter. Well… I guess that's it for now. And here are my OC's if you don't know them.**

**Chuchu- Pichu**

**Jake- Riolu**

**Kyle-Mudkip**

**Mai-Swanna*Has made some cameos on this story and is a participant for another one***

**Well there they are… AND YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST VIEWERS!**

**Flint: Read and Review**

**Inferno: And whatever you do!**


	16. Chapter 16: Back to the Basics

**Here's another update before I don't update in a while, this is kinda a last minute thing because I really want to get another chapter done before I have to deal with so many after school activities at school. For now enjoy!**

**Host's Trailer**

Celebi was looking through some paperwork until she came across this one paper that said…

_Dear Celebi,_

_We have another camper we would like for you to deal with, she is now your problem now!_

_From, Your Dear Good Friend Mew_

Celebi then got a slight tap on the shoulder and soon found a Riolu behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Celebi as the Riolu just gave Celebi a smile back.

"My name is Ava and I'm here to join your game show" she said enthusiastically as she gave Celebi some paperwork that was already signed by the producers. Celebi carefully examined the paperwork and soon sighed.

"Ok… BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME I ACCEPT CAMPERS!" yelled Celebi. "Now I have to deal with 22 campers…" said Celebi as Ava started gagging.

"22, that just tastes disgusting, it almost tastes as horrible as the fancy food my parents have been feeding me back home" said Ava as she continued to gag as Celebi just gave her a strange look.

"Well I guess you will be staying in the Amazing Articuno's Cabin" said Celebi as she looked up from the list of campers, but Ava was soon gone. "Okay then…. time to make a call to Mew" she said as she brought out her phone.

"Hey Mew… YOU SUCK FOR HAVING THREE SEASONS!" yelled Celebi into the phone as she then calmed down and hung up the phone. Nathan saw the whole thing from near a tree next to the trailer.

_-000-_

_Nathan: She looks beautiful and she is just… WOW! And what's with Celebi, so what if Mew and Victini are on their third season._

_*Outside-Celebi: IT HAS TO DO WITH A LOT!*_

_-000-_

**Amazing Articunos Girl's Cabin**

Star, Cinder, Aura, Amber, and Aurora were playing Truth or Dare as Cinder span the bottle waiting for it to stop until…

"HEY EVERYONE!" yelled Ava as she ran into the cabin.

"Hi!" yelled Cinder as she got up from the game and shook paws with Ava.

"Are you a new teammate?" asked Aura as Ava nodded.

"Yup, I've always wanted to be on a show like this. I can't wait to tell my friends back home!" yelled Ava as she went to one of the unoccupied beds and settled in.

"Umm… Ava are you sure you were not forced to be here?" asked Aurora as Ava finished unpacking.

"Yes I'm sure. I just wanted to get away from my family" said Ava.

"Well you could have just gone to a hotel, this place is a death-trap for Pokemon and plant life alike" said Amber as she pointed to the rundown confessional.

"I actually wanted to be here ever since they started this game show. I've been training ever since and now look where I am! I'm here!" said Ava as she laid on her bed. "So when is the next challenge going to be?" asked Ava.

Cinder then looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Three, two, one…"

"**HEY MAGGOTS HEAD TO THE CLIFF NOW!" **yelled Celebi through the intercom.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Cinder as she looked back and saw that Ava was gone. "Okay then, let's go" said Cinder as she and the rest of her teammates headed out the door.

**At the Cliff**

All the contestants were waiting for Celebi until they noticed Ava.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Carson with delight.

"My name's Ava and I just joined this game show" she said delightfully.

"I don't like this girl" said Croath to himself before he was punched by Ava.

"And I don't like you" she retaliated at him.

_-000-_

_Croath: Can't we get some sane campers Celebi!_

_-000-_

_Nathan: She's so dreamy*starts to drool*_

_-000-_

Suddenly a pink aura appeared where Celebi then appeared.

"Hello maggots!" yelled Celebi.

"Hello commander!" replied Ava as some of the other campers looked confused.

_-000-_

_Nayan: She must be really into this._

_-000-_

"Ok then you will be jumping off this cliff and into that ring right there" said Celebi as she pointed to a ring in the water. "Whoever lands in that ring gets a point for your team. If you either chicken out or don't land in the ring, you don't get the point for your team. The team with the most amount of points gets immunity while the other team heads to the elimination bonfire.

"So you ran out of ideas for challenges and using the original challenges from the original series" said Craoth as Celebi just gave him a look.

"For your information we are already building something for an upcoming challenge" retaliated Celebi.

**At the Stage**

Some Machops were working on something that is covered by a tarp.

"Hey, did you finish with connecting the machine?" asked one of the Machops.

"Not yet, and if we do... you already know what would happen" replied the other Machop as they both gulped.

**Back at the Cliff**

"One more thing one more camper is returning" said Celebi with a smile as some of the other campers groaned. "Sorry, but the producer said it would bring up the ratings" said Celebi as out of nowhere Mai came and slapped Celebi.

"I never called you!" said Celebi as Mai held up a sign that said, 'When are we going to do the date challenge!'. "Well umm… right. Well since I broke up with Mew I really not in the mood to do it" said Celebi as Mai just slapped her again and flew off.

_-000-_

_Nayan: She came back! *Drolling*_

_-000-_

"I hate that brat, and here's another thing, we will have our very first triple elimination!" yelled Celebi with glee while the others groaned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Croath as Celebi nodded.

"Well we are having a new camper as well as a returning one, and also each week we are eliminating someone so…. yup it's a triple elimination!" said Celebi.

"Any other rules we have to know about before we fall to our doom" said Maxson as Celebi shook her head.

"Nope, just go and jump off a cliff like any other person would" said Celebi as Ava was already diving into the ring.

"That was awesome!" she yelled Cece the intern came to pick her up on a speed boat.

"Next anyone…" said Celebi as no one answered. Soon Aura raised her paw as she walked up to the cliff.

"Aura wait" said Luke as she went beside Luke.

"What's wrong?" asked Aura.

"Well, how about we both jump together" said Luke as Aura smiled.

"Sure why not" said Aura as they both jumped into the ring safely.

"Ahh… sweet and true love, NEXT!" yelled Celebi.

"Come on Cinder" said Kyle as he jumped into the ring.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Cinder as she followed and jumped alongside him into the ring.

"I'll go next" said Nayan as he just flew into the ring and headed to shore.

"Hey that's cheating!" yelled Croath as Celebi just shrugged.

"I never said you couldn't use moves or fly down" said Celebi while Star, Carson, and Glen smiled and either flew or levitated down to the ring and headed to shore.

**000**

"Ok so who will go next" asked Maxson as Amber sighed and jumped into the ring. "Well I guess that leaves us four" said Maxson as he looked at Smugleaf, Aurora, and Sterling.

"I'm not going" said Smugleaf as he started walking off the cliff until Celebi teleported in front of him.

"Ok then, you have to wear this Torchick Hat of Shame" said Celebi as he put on a Torchick hat on Smugleaf. Soon the others on the cliff began laughing at him.

_**-000-**_

_**Smugleaf: I hate you Celebi!**_

_**-000-**_

"I guess that leaves me and you two" said Maxson as they all stood in silence.

**000**

"Okay team, who will be jumping off the cliff" said Armardo as Glen then dove into the ring. "Well there goes one, next?" asked Armardo as some of them stood silent.

"I shall jump" said Jasper as he went to the ledge and then jumped and headed towards shore.

"Well I won't be able too, or else my fur would get wet" said Chesire as Thorn went beside her.

"We know that already" said Thorn as she pushed Chesire off the cliff while she somehow successfully made it into the ring.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Chesire as she got out of water and dried off her fur.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Ahh the sweet sound of misery!_

_-000-_

While the rest of the group was talking to themselves, Croath and Thorn were talking amongst themselves.

"Since last time's elimination and I really don't want to deal with picking another person to get eliminated" said Thorn as Croath nodded.

"Your right, since last time's elimination, I've been so happy" said Croath as they both looked at the ocean. "Why not just win the challenge for once" said Croath as Thorn nodded.

"Ya why not!" said Thorn as they both jumped into the ring.

**-000-**

Aurora looked at the ocean and then at her teammates.

"Why not one of us forfeit just forfeit" said Aurora as the other two looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, we can still win!" said Sterling as Aurora nodded.

"I know we can still win, it's just that if only two people forfeit we will be ok. The other team has three Pokemon with type disadvantages against water. We will still win!" said Aurora as the other two agreed.

"Alright, I'll quit" said Sterling as he faced Celebi. "Give me the Torchic of Shame" said Sterling as Mew smiled and gave him the Torchick of Shame.

"Oh how I love the despair of delinquents" said Celebi as Sterling growled at Celebi.

"Don't push it" he said as he went beside his team.

"You guys can do it" assured Sterling as both Maxson and Aurora looked at each other and then the cliff. The first to make it was Maxson who successfully made it into the ring.

"Well I guess it's my turn" said Aurora as she got close to the edge. She closed her eyes and then jumped off the cliff and successfully made it into the ring.

"Congratulations Amazing Articuno's, you only have two people who didn't make it in" said Celebi as the Amazing Articuno's cheered.

"Well I guess that means we lost..." said Armordo as his teammates sighed.

"Not exactly, we have a change of rules" said Celebi as the Amazing Articuno's groaned.

"Since the teams are uneven, the team with the least amount of campers left on the cliff wins" said Celebi as the Malicious Moltres' smiled.

**000**

"I'll go" said Jordan as he jumped into the lake.

"Ok then that leaves us three" said Armodo as he and Phlara and Nathan looked at each other uneasily.

"I can't do it" said Phlara as she looked at the water. "I just can't, remember what happened last time" said Phlara as they remembered the first time we got here.

"I guess I understand, I think I won't be able to do it either" said Armordo as they both sighed.

"We have two more chickens!" yelled Celebi as she gave them both Torchic hats.

"I hate this" said Phlara to herself as she and Armordo sighed.

_-000-_

_Nathan: I guess that leaves me…_

_-000-_

Nathan looked at the water and then he looked at his teammates. He had one choice either to go for the win or just chicken out. His next steps were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

to get to the ledge and he jumped off and landed in the ring.

"Both teams were then teleported to shore and Celebi then appeared.

"Congrats to both teams for getting a tie!" yelled Celebi as both teams groaned.

"I hate this game" said Croath.

"I hate you too. Also since this wasn't the actual challenge, no team loses" said Celebi as the other teams groaned.

"So why did we do this challenge for!" said Nathan who was still soaking wet.

"This challenge was an advantage to what you were supposed to do. And since both of you got a tie, none of you will get it" said Celebi as both teams glared at Celebi. "Our next challenge is to build these hot tubs!" yelled Celebi as she made two crates appear. "And you will have to start from scratch" said Celebi as she gave both Armrodo and Luke instructions on how to build the hot tub. "Now start making it!" yelled Celebi as both teams went to work.

**000**

The Amazing Articno's immediately opened their crate with Smugleaf's Leaf Blade and immediately went to work.

"That was easy" said Smugleaf as he brushed off his tail.

"Okay then, I will put all of you in groups. First me, Aurora, Sterling, Star and Ava will work on making the structure of the hot tub. Next Aura, Maxson and Cinder will be working on heater in the hot tub. Now the rest of you will be gathering water, alright!" yelled Luke as everyone else nodded. "Ok then get working!" commanded Luke as everyone went to work.

**000**

"Ok people I think we could do this, all we need to do is open this box without breaking anything in it" said Armordo as everyone just stared at the box. Out of nowhere Glen got on top of the box and hit it with his claw. Soon the box fell completely leaving the contents inside unharmed.

_-000-_

_Thorn: HOW THE F*** DOES HE DO THIS!_

_-000-_

"Ok then, here is how we are going to do it, me, Chesire, Croath, and Jacob will work on making the structure of the hot tub. Nathan, Phlara, and Lyles will work on the generator… hey where is Lyle's" said Armordo as some of the others face-pawed themselves.

"He's gone" said Thorn as he chuckled to himself.

_-000-_

_Thorn: I gave that little flying mouse a little taste of his own medicine._

_-000-_

**Spike's Den**

"HELP!" yelled Lyles who was stuck in a cage with Egridos.

"What did I ever do to you!" yelled Egridos as Lyles began banging his head on the cage.

"Why can't I just be stuck in a cage with Riley" said Lyles as he continued to bang his head on the wall.

"Well I'm not that b-, wait my fourth wall senses are tingling" said Egridos as he looked off into the distance.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**Back at Shore**

"Okay then, the rest of you will be getting water, ok now move!" yelled Armordo as everyone headed off to their jobs while Phlara stayed behind.

"You know how much I love you when your feisty" said Phlara as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as Armrodo blushed.

"Thanks Phlara" said Armorodo gave her another kiss and they both went to their assigned duties.

**000**

Maxson and Aura were both conducting electricity into the generator as Cinder was looking from the sidelines.

"I think there's an easier way, stop for a sec" said Cinder as both Maxson and Aura stopped and then bumped into each other.

"Umm… hey" said Aura.

"Hey…" said Maxson as they both looked at each other and soon got up to see what Cinder was doing.

_-000-_

_Maxson: Do I still have feelings for Aura…_

_-000-_

_Aura: Well that was kind of awkward… I still like Luke you know!_

_-000-_

"Hey look at his" said Cinder as she sat on the furnace for a bit and got off. Soon the generator was working as new.

"Umm how is that possible?" asked Aura as Cinder shrugged.

"You're asking me, but at least we're done" said Cinder enthusiastically.

**000**

"So do you like pie!" yelled Kyle as he and Smugleaf were walking towards the lake.

"No!" yelled Smugleaf as he glared at him.

"Are you sure!" yelled Kyle back.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you sure your sure!"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you sure your sure your sure your sure your sure?" asked Kyle as soon Smugleaf tried to use Leaf Blade on him but Kyle somehow dodged it and hit Glen.

"Oops" said Smugleaf as he was soon hit by Glen with X-Scissor.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf:*has bandages all over him* THAT STUPID MUDKIP HAS TO GO!_

_-000-_

Soon Smugleaf got up and thought of something. "Why are we getting the water when we have our sources here!" suggested Smugleaf as he pointed to Kyle and Amber.

"Alright then" said Amber as she went towards the hot tub and waited for the structure to finish.

"I'll go to!" said Kyle as he went alongside Amber and sat and giving everyone the derpy face.

_-000-_

_Amber: I'm serious, what is up with that Mudkip_

_-000-_

"Well at least I don't have to deal with Kyle anymore…" said Smugleaf as he sat down in pain.

"Oww…"

**000**

"And done!" said Sterling as he looked at the finished structure, although it did have a few holes and splinters coming out of the planks of the hot tub.

"I guess its ok…" said Ava as she was disappointed at the effort they put into it. She then saw Star who was looking off into the distance with a gloomy face.

"Umm… Star are you ok?" asked Ava as she went up to Star.

"I guess you could say that, I just can't understand why my friend got eliminated" said Star as looked down at the ground. "I just don't know why she got eliminated, she never had any problems with anybody, well maybe Malicia, but she would have gone after Riley first…" said Star as Ava frowned.

"I'm really sorry about that, well just don't let it hold you back" said Ava as she walked back to the others. Near them was Amber who heard the whole conversation.

_-000-_

_Amber: I really hate getting people of this island unfairly, but it must be done…_

_-000-_

"I'll fill it up" said Amber as she then used Water Gun to fill up the hot tub as if she wasn't doing anything else.

**000**

"Ok so we both use Flamethrower at the same time?" asked Nathan as Phlara nodded.

"Yes, our Flamethrowers will instantly power up the generator and then we will be finished… ok?" asked Phlara as Nathan nodded, but was drooling while he was staring at Ava. "HEY NATHAN SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Phlara as Nathan came out of his trance.

"Sorry what" said Nathan as Phlara face-pawed herself.

"Dude just go talk to her" said Phlara.

"But won't you need help with the generator" said Nathan as she shook her head.

"I can do this myself, just go talk to her" said Phlara as Nathan nodded.

"Ok then" Nathan said as he walked over to Ava while Phlara was using Flamethrower.

"He-ey Avv-aa, h-oo-w ar-re yo-o-u do-o-in-g" said Nathan as he began sweating.

"Ahh you're so adorable" said Ava as Nathan he kept on sweating madly.

"Thanks…" said Nathan as he turned around but soon got a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see that Ava was there with a smile.

"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Ava as Nathan went blank.

"Umm… umm…" said Nathan as he tried to remember what he was going to say to her, but soon Ava giggled to herself.

"You taste funny" said Ava as she soon walked to the rest of her group and Nathan stood there dumbstruck.

_-000-_

_Nathan: Wait… what?_

_-000-_

As soon Nathan went back, Phlara was already done fixing the generator and was shaking her head in disappointment.

"You were horrible out there. What's your problem, you could have just talked to her, you weren't asking her to marry you" said Phlara in disappointment.

"I know… it's just hard to talk to her" said Nathan as he put his head down in disappointment.

"Just next time, don't think, just do" said Phlara as Nathan stood there in confusion.

_-000-_

_Nathan: What does she mean?_

_-000-_

"Ok then…" said Nathan as both Nathan and Phlara went towards their teammates.

**000**

"And perfecto!" yelled Luke as he looked at his beautifully made structure that had no splinters.

"Wait that one was it?" asked Amber as she looked at the hot tub she put water in.

"Yup!" said Luke as Amber went to the Malicous Moltres' hot tub and used Aqua Ring to take all the water she put in it and placed all the water into her teams.

"Hey Thorn did you get the water" said Armordo as Thorn sighed and used Rain Dance where the hot tub was.

"Ok then, I guess we are all done!" said Luke as Celebi then appeared.

"Congratulations on making a simple hot tub that even a Kindergartner could make" said Celebi as everyone glared at her.

"So first, let's bring in our returning camper" said Celebi as out of nowhere…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Malicia appeared!

_-000-_

_Sterling: That b**** again!_

_-000-_

_Chesire: Just when we thought she would be gone._

_-000-_

_Croath: I knew my baby would be back._

_-000-_

"Hello idiots" said Malicia as Kyle began to wave.

"Kyle, you know she's insulting you" said Cinder as Kyle nodded.

"I know, since I can't beat her at her own game, might as well go along with it" he said as he continued to wave while the others were just confused on what he said.

"Hello baby" said Malicia as she began to make out with Croath.

_-000-_

_Nathan:*Throwing up* I THOUGHT WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT ANYMORE!_

_-000-_

"Yes I'm mad about this too but the producer wanted her back" said Celebi as Malicia just smirked.

"Well now I will be testing out the hot tubs" said Celebi as she went to the Amazing Articuno's hot tub which was leaking from all sides of the tub. Once she put her foot in, the hot tub immediately fell down and she was submerged in the water and was soaked.

"Well I hope the next hot tub is better than this one" said Celebi as she pointed to the broken down hot tub while the other campers were chuckling. Celebi then went into the hot tub and smiled as she slipped in. "Ahh this is the life, so we have our winners! The Malicious Moltres'!" yelled Celebi as the Malicious Moltres' cheered while the Amazing Articuno's groaned. "But…" said Celebi with a devious smile.

"But what…" said Phlara as she began to flare.

"The Malicious Moltres' will have to eliminate one camper off their team while the Amazing Articuno's have to eliminate two" said Celebi as the Amazing Aritcuno's groaned.

"Then why did we have this challenge?" asked Ava.

"Well this was also a rewards challenge, whoever won gets to have a hot tub party and you get to have Malicia on your team!" yelled Celebi in delight as most of the Malicious Moltres' groaned except for Thorn and Croath were clapping with delight.

"Thank you, I love the despair" said Malicia as she bowed.

"Well at least she isn't in our team" said Carson in delight.

"I hate you too" retaliated Malicia.

"Ok then I will be seeing all of you at the bonfire" said Celebi as she teleported of the shore while both teams walked off to the bonfire.

**At the Bonfire**

"Hello maggots, today's item is plush Fennekin" said Celebi as she showed off a plush of a Fennekin.

"He looks so adorable" said Aurora as Celebi glared at her.

"The only reason I don't hate you is because you gave me some cookies that your mother made, so now SHUT UP!" yelled Celebi which made everyone freak out.

_-000-_

_Malicia: Ahh the sweet sound of frustration._

_-000-_

"Ok then… both teams will be voting in these two different confessionals designed for your own team" said Celebi as she pointed to two confessionals. "And one more thing, you can't vote for Malicia since she in new, and she can vote for anyone else if she wants too" said Celebi as everyone groaned.

"Thank you, thank you" Malicia said as she waved with her hand like drapes to everyone.

"Everyone can only vote once, even though the Amazing Articuno's are going to eliminate two" said Celebi as the Amazing Articuno's groaned.

"Ok then, NOW MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled Celebi as everyone went into the confessionals.

**Amazing Articuno's**

_**-000-**_

_**Amber: Sorry Star, but I won't let you figure out I did it**_

_**-000-**_

_**Smugleaf: BEGONE YOU FOUL BEAST!**_

_**-000-**_

**Malicious Moltres'**

_**-000-**_

_**-000-**_

_**Malicia: I'll leave it up to my teammates, we know already.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Thorn: My team has decided to get rid of Phlara, right now she is a huge threat! There can only be one threat and that will be me!**_

_**-000-**_

_**Armordo: I guess Thorn, there is something I don't trust about him.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Phlara: Something is up with that Thorn, so for now he's gotta go.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Nayan: I've got nothing. I have no problems with anyone, except maybe Malicia but for now I won't vote.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jasper: The she-devil is back, why can't the good ever prevail in competition, oh well. I guess I have to choose Thorn, I would have chosen Chesire, but she seems nicer than she did before. I guess because she has a boyfriend.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Chesire: I guess I have to pick Phlara, right now she is pretty scary. And since Malicia is back, well she will definitely destroy this island. **_

_**-000-**_

_**Croath: Bye bye Phlara.**_

_**-000-**_

_**Jacob: *shrugs***_

_**-000-**_

_**Nathan: *Drooling* Ava, how a beauty you are…**_

_**-000-**_

_**Glen: *sighs and writes down a name***_

_**-000-**_

"Welcome back maggots, we have to make this quick for the Amazing Articuno's so everyone is safe except for Kyle and Star" said Celebi as everyone gasped.

"WHAT!" yelled Cinder as she pounced on top of Smugleaf.

"YOU DID THIS!" she yelled as Smugleaf struggled to get her off.

"I ONLY GOT KYLE OUT NOT STAR!" yelled back Smugleaf as he then covered his mouth. "Oops…" said Smugleaf as Cinder began to flare out.

"Star and Kyle, I'm really sorry, but for now me and Smugleaf will be having a good night" said Cinder as she began to drag Smugleaf into her cabin.

_-000-_

_Star: Why did I get eliminated…_

_-000-_

_Kyle: I'M OK!_

_-000-_

"But none of us voted for Star" said Aura as some of the others went to them and gave their final goodbyes.

"See ya guys"

"We'll miss you"

"We'll torture Malicia extra good" said Phlara which made Malicia growl at her.

"Thanks guys" she said as she and Kyle went to the Wailord of Losers.

"And from the Malicious Moltres' the camper going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Phlara!" yelled Celebi in delight as everyone else just gasped… once again.

"But none of us voted for you" said Armordo to Phlara as the others nodded. Soon Phlara noticed Malicia who was snickering to herself.

"YOU DID THIS!" she yelled as she used Flamethrower but was stopped by Celebi's Psychic.

"No one can lay a hand on her until the next challenge" said Celebi as everyone groaned as some of them even dropped their weapons.

"Hey Armordo, kick her sorry a** out of here" said Phlara went to the Wailord of Shame.

"FIRE!" yelled Celebi as the three contestants were shot off into the distance.

"When will Amber stop eliminating campers, who will be Malicia's next victim, and when will our care packages we got will be delivered, find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Chaotic…Island!"

**And done! Well here's another update to keep you guys company. And this has been one of the longest chapters I have ever written which makes me happy! Anyways, have a great day or night, whenever you are reading this.**

**Star: Rate…**

**Phlara: AND!**

**Kyle: REVIEW YAY! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Perfect Key

**Hey guys, I just came back from San Francisco! I got to go to Alcatraz and explore the whole place with a tour. And sorry about the late updates, I'm getting jam-packed with homework and I'm also moving so there may be delays in my story, so I'm really sorry if you guys don't see me for a while, but for now enjoy!**

**Host's Trailer**

Celebi was looking through the newspaper and then had a shocked look on her face.

"**MEW IS MARRING CHUCHU!"** yelled Celebi as she threw a Shadow Ball through the trailer and hitting Cece the intern.

"Ouch" said Cece as she laid on the ground and Celebi went towards her.

"Hello Vivi" said Celebi in Cece's dismay.

"My name's Cece" said Cece as Celebi then began to have a dark aura around her.

"Your name is Vivi, and you will be doing what I say! I'll be back soon, all I need you to do is have someone to fill in for me" said Celebi as she began to walk towards the dock.

"What are you going to do" said Vivi as Celebi then looked towards the sunrise.

"I've got a man and friend to win" said Celebi as she continued towards the dock.

**Outside of the Amazing Articuno's Boy's Cabin**

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled a voiced from the cabin as the girls were outside hearing the screams.

"YOU GOT KYLE ELLIMINATED YOU B******!" yelled Cinder from inside as a chair was then thrown out of the window.

"Well that girl has gone mad" said Amber as the others nodded.

"Ya, I hope Luke doesn't get eliminated hurt before me" said Aura as they continued to look through the window Cinder clawing at Smugleaf.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Smugleaf in agony as Cinder continued to attack him. Her eyes were red in anger as she then grabbed one of the beds and soon threw it onto Smugleaf.

"That must have hurt" said Aurora as they all continued to see the disturbing attack.

"You're worse than Kiki!" yelled Smugleaf as he began to ran out of the door.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Cinder as she then used Fire Blast to send him flying to another part of the island. All the other girls were staring off to the sunrise in amazement.

"Hey Cinder, you killed him" said Aura as Cinder came out of the cabin and looked more relaxed.

"He's alright, he just needs someone to replace his manhood" said Cinder as some of the other girls looked frightened. "And whoever got Star and Raven out is definitely going to wish they had to deal with Spike" said Cinder as Amber looked nervous.

_-000-_

_Amber: The only reason I had to eliminate Star is because she was onto the case of  
Raven's elimination. And the only reason I eliminated Raven is because of that necklace she got from the fan-mail. If she had that placed onto her for one more day on this island, she would have read my thoughts and would have found out that I was the one behind Ellie's elimination. And the only reason I eliminated Ellie was because she thought I was suspicious of the way I know things about campers here. I know things about people because of how they express themselves. I didn't know it would lead to this much distruction…_

_-000-_

**On Plane**

Celebi was looking out her window as she thought to herself. 'Will I ever have my man back and my best friend' she thought to herself as she was then tapped on her shoulder.

"HI!" yelled Spike as he tried to stuff her in a bag.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" yelled Celebi back as she used Psychic to throw Spike through the plane and making a hole in it.

"Oh s-…" were her final words before being sucked out of the plane.

**Back at the Campgrounds**

"**Umm… hey campers can you come over to the cafeteria…"** said a shy voice throughthe intercom as the campers poured out the cabins.

"Who was that?" asked Nayan to Nathan as he just shrugged.

"Well all we know is that Celebi isn't here today" replied Nathan as he then the whole world stopped for him as he looked at Ava.

_-000-_

_Nathan: Oh Ava… you are the most marvelous girl I have ever seen…_

_-000-_

"Umm… dude are you ok?" asked Nayan as Nathan came out of his trance.

"Ya I'm alright, I was just thinking to myself" said Nathan as they all headed towards the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria**

As all the campers poured into the cafeteria, they noticed Vivi who was looking through some paperwork and then looking at the contestants.

"Bug eyes, can you just tell us our challenge" said Malicia as Vivi then looked up from her paperwork.

"Sorry I was just looking through your records, shouldn't Aurora and Carson be here as well" said Vivi as she pointed to the Amazing Articuno's.

"Wait Aurora is gone!" yelled Aura and Luke as they began searching around the cafeteria along with the teammates.

"Oh I wonder who did this" said Maxson sarcastically as he glared at Thorn.

"Oh me, I would never do such thing" said Thorn as he innocently played the part.

_-Flash Back-_

_Aurora was trying to sleep in her room, but couldn't. As she got up from her bed, she looked out the window and at the moon._

"_Shadow…" she said as she then walked out of the cabin. She then walked towards the bonfire which reminded her of her boyfriend._

"_Inferno" she said as she then became uncomfortable near the bonfire and walked towards the lake. She then stared at the shore for a bit before being tapped on the shoulder by Carson._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Aurora as Carson levitated beside her. _

"_I heard a noise outside and I wanted to check it out. And guess what, it was you" said Carson enthusiastically as he then noticed Aurora had a sad expression on her face. "Are you alright?" asked Carson as Aurora sighed._

"_I guess you could say that… I just miss Inferno and Shadow, I just want to be with them" said Aurora. _

"_And you will" said Thorn behind her who used Leaf Blade on both Carson and Aurora to knock them both out. "And know for the misery" said Thorn as he stuffed both campers in a bag and dragged them into the woods._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Thorn continued to chuckle to himself until he noticed that all the contestants were looking at him.

"You did this the whole time didn't you!" yelled Cinder as she began to flare up.

"Oh a violent one, are you still mad that your best friend and boyfriend are gone! Ha! I expected Kyle to be out of here the first second I got here! That worthless Mudkip would have never made it through this competition without your pathetic help!" laughed Thorn as Cinder was about to charge onto Thorn until Aura got in front of her and shook her head.

"Fine" she said as she calmed down a bit.

"Okay then campers, we will be postpone our challenge and go on and rescue both Aurora and Carson. But first here are the care packages that Celebi was hiding from you guys" said Vivi as some Machops came in holding some care packages and placed them in front of Ava and Cinder. "And I'll teleport this one to Carson" said Vivi as she placed a crate onto a device which then made the package disappear.

"Couldn't we just have teleported with that" said Jacob as he pointed to the device. Vivi shook then her head.

"We haven't tested this device on Pokemon yet, unless you would like to be our test subject" said Vivi as Jacob shook his head.

"I would rather keep my arms and legs" said Jacob.

**In a Cage in the Forrest**

Both Aurora and Carson were dodging flying plates that were being thrown by a machine until a package then appeared in front of Carson.

"Hey look what I got" said Carson as he approached the package without being hit by the plates.

"Carson what are you doing?" asked Aurora as he continued to avoid the plates.

"Just checking on my package" he said as he opened his care package. He was then hit by a boxing glove connected to a spring and he was then knocked out.

"Carson!" yelled Aurora as she tried to get to him, but she was soon hit by the plates and knocked out.

**Back at the Cafeteria**

Ava then approached the care package and opened it. The contents she found were a letter from her parents.

_To: Ava_

_From: Your disappointed Parents_

_We were very sad when we found out you had run away but when we found out you left the life and abandoned your peasants to be on some vulgar and disgusting show like that, we were appalled by the thought of our lovely daughter participating in filthy challenges like some common Pokemon. you disgust us after all we did for you, you leave us, if you do not come home right now we will never forgive this and disown you from the family you disgusting ungrateful little a**!_

Ava then looks at the letter in disappointment, and a few tears come out of her eye.

"Hey Ava, are you ok?" asked Nathan as he noticed that Ava was just looking at the letter without saying anything. She then wiped her tears and gave a fake smile to Nathan.

"Ya, I'm alright" she said as Nathan nodded and they both smiled.

Cinder then approached her care package and found a letter from her friends as well as tomato berries, passho berries, shuca berries, charti berries, four Eyedrop seeds, a quick seed, a pocket knife, a net launcher.

_To: Cinder_

_From: The Garchomp Guild_

_Guildmaster Garchomp: Hey girl! We're all counting on you now!__  
__Rocketdog the Marowak: I'm sooo sorry to hear about the ones you love being eliminated! Stay strong!... But don't evolve yet... Stay cute while you're still young.__  
__Chokichi the Absol: (make sure no one is too close to see or hear this part) An enemy is near, I sense it. Why do you think some contestants were eliminated when no one voted for them. Find some new friends and take the enemy down. Arceus speed, Cinder-chan, the guild depends on you.__  
__Nikki the Pawniard: Pocket knife and a net launcher... USE THEM!_

Cinder smiled at the comments of her guild's supportive words. When she came to Chokichi's and Nikki's comments, she then looked at her teammates examining their every move.

_-000-_

_Cinder: *Holding the pocketknife given to her and throwing it up and down* Chokichi is always right when it comes to things like this, and right now I don't know how to suspect from the disappearance of my friends, but since I have this*holds out pocketknife* Smugleaf is going to PAY!_

_-000-_

Cinder then looks at Smugleaf with a devious smile holding out her knife as Smugleaf gulped.

_-000-_

_Cinder: Of course I won't kill him, I will just end his life slowly._

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: This is Kiki all over again! Except Cinder wants to kill me!_

_-000-_

"Ok you guy's we will be waiting from my comrades for the exact coordinates where Carson and Aurora are. So for now, all of you can talk amongst yourselves" said Vivi as all the campers gave her a look.

"Comrades, really?" asked Maxson as Vivi just shrugged.

"That's what we call our co-workers in our intern job" said Vivi as she got out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Mai, we need advice on how we should make the shirts for us interns" said Vivi as she talked into the walkie-talkie.

"Mai… MAI!" yelled Nayan as he tried to get the walkie-talkie from Vivi.

"Let go!" yelled Vivi as she struggled to keep a hold of the walkie-talkie.

"Never!" he yelled back as he once again tried to take away the walkie-talkie, but instead the both pulled too hard causing both of them to throw the walkie-talkie into a bowl of soup made by the chef.

"Ahh… some new ingredients" said the Lickitung chef as he began to stir the soup.

"NO!" both Nayan and Vivi yelled as they dropped down to their knees and started banging their heads onto the floor.

"Ok then… I guess we just talk" said Jacob as they all went to their separate sides.

**000**

Aura, Luke, Sterling, and Maxson were sitting around as then Aura brought up something.

"Hey Luke, so your bi right?" asked Aura shook her head.

"I was being bi-curious, and after I made out with my brother and kinda slept with him" said Luke as Aura raised a brow.

"No we didn't do it, I just slept with him. And since I found out he was my brother, I am definitely, no questions asked, not the rainbow, straight!" said Luke proudly as Aura then cuddled towards him.

"Well that's good, just me and you" she said as she nuzzled Luke. Maxson didn't feel right just being there looking at the lovebirds.

_-000-_

_Maxson: I know we broke up and all, but I still love her! She is an amazing girl and I can't let go of that._

_-000-_

"Hey Sterling, so how is the long distance relationship between you and Riley" asked Maxson as he tried to get his mind off of Aura.

"Well, we've been doing our best to keep in contact. Right now, she's having a good time making weapons for Malicia's return" said Sterling as he smiled.

"Well I can't believe that b**** is back" said Maxson as the other's nodded.

"I know… hey what happened to Celebi" asked Luke as the other's shrugged.

**At the Wedding Ceremony**

"Will you take Chuchu as you lovely wedded wife" asked the Galade priest as Mew nodded.

"I do" said Mew as both he and Chuchu smiled.

"And do you Chuchu take Mew as your lovely wedded husband" said the Galade as Mew nodded.

"I do" said Mew.

"Ok then if there are any objections for these two lovely Pokemon to get married, speak now and forever hold your… OH MY!" yelled the Galade as then Celebi crashed in through the church.

"I OBJECT YOUR HONOR, THIS MAN WAS MINE!" yelled Celebi as she tackled Chuchu to the ground.

"He never liked you s***" yelled Chuchu who was struggling underneath her.

"What did you call me b****!" yelled Celebi as she then used Psychic to throw Chuchu out of the church and then she ran out.

"Praise the Arceus for this sacred place to be safe" said Galade as Mew sighed and began walking towards the door.

**Back at the Cafetiria**

Thorn, Croath, Malicia, and Glen were sitting at a table talking amongst themselves until Chesire walked towards them.

"Trader" coughed Malicia which made Chesire give them the dead eye.

"You guys were the ones that betrayed me!" shot back Chesire.

"Well who was the girl that put my man number 20!? How is Kyle hotter than him!" yelled Malicia as she was about to use Focus Blast on Chesire, but instead was hit by Fake Out. "How did you hit me!"

"I used Foresight, I had to prepared you know" said Chesire as she walked away.

"I hate that b****" said Malicia who was rubbing her face.

"We'll get her later, but today is a wonderful day" said Thorn as everyone except Glen cheered.

"I can't believe you got both Aurora and Carson, and two for one special! And good job caging them in Spike's Den, no one will ever suspect that!" said Croath loud, but not too loud for anyone else to hear the conversation.

"And you know what's worse in store for them, LYLE'S IS THERE!" yelled Thorn as every began laughing hysterically, except for Glen.

_-000-_

_Glen: That's all the information I need._

_-000-_

While the rest of the alliance wasn't paying any attention to him, Glen walked up to Armordo who was talking to Jasper, Jacob, and Nathan.

"Hey Armodo, I think I know who is sabotaging everything" said Glen as he gestured towards Malicia and the rest of her alliance.

"Those three hooligans, I can't believe it! They are going to pay for their crimes" said Jasper.

"And one more thing, Thorn said it himself that he is holding both Carson and Aurora captive inside Spike's Den" said Thorn.

"Well what are we waiting for" said Nathan as he ran towards the forest along with his friends.

**000**

Cinder was chasing Smugleaf with her pocketknife which amused the other campers.

"HELP!" yelled Smugleaf until Aura and Luke then tripped him.

"Oops…" they said innocently as then Cinder tackled Smugleaf to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Cinder as used Inceranate to burn him.

"Please just leave me alone!" yelled back Smugleaf.

"I think he had enough" said Aura as then Cinder backed away.

"I'll be back" said Cinder as she walked off her stress.

"Thanks Aura" said Smugleaf and then turned around before he started blushing.

"No problem" said Aura as she went to comfort Cinder.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Aura is so cute, and I really like her… but she has a boyfriend. I guess it was never meant to be._

_-000-_

"Well I guess that means I'm done for the day" said Cinder as she put away her pocketknife and sat down with, Luke, Aura, Sterling, Maxson, and Ava.

"Don't let that get to you" said Aura as she patted Cinder.

"Ya, we'll just eliminate Smugleaf for ya!" said Ava enthusiastically in Cinder's delight.

"I don't think I want to eliminate him any time soon, let's just say he will feel the wrath of a blazing inferno" said Cinder with a devious smile.

_-000-_

_Maxson: I think that whole revenge thing has gone way over her head. And Aura…*sighs* I wish we never broke up…_

_-000-_

"On another topic" said Sterling as he brought out a computer.

"Hey didn't Celebi confiscate all our technology" said Luke as Sterling nodded.

"Yes, but I hid this in my pie!" said Sterling as he brought out a humongous pie which made everyone sweat-drop.

_-000-_

_Luke: Another Kyle, just not as random._

_-000-_

_Cinder: KYLE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

_-000-_

"So what do you need to show us?" asked Ava while Sterling was searching through the web.

"Well look at this" said Sterling as everyone looked into the screen.

"Murderous ex-girlfriend wants man back!" said Aura shocked as they all looked at a picture with Celebi and Chuchu fighting on the floor in front of the chapel.

"Well who won the fight" asked Maxson while Sterling was looking through the whole article.

"It says that the fight is still going on!" said Sterling in the other's delight.

"Well let's watch the fight! I want to see hosts head to head in the ringer" said Ava as she began punching the air.

"Ok then" said Sterling as he tried to find a live video of them fighting, but he soon frowned to his dismay.

"Well what happened!?" asked Aura.

"It's pay-per-view…" said Sterling in dismay while the others sighed.

"Well we don't have any money" said Maxson.

"Ya…"

**000**

"Hey I found them!" said Nathan as the others caught up to him in Spike's Den. Both Aurora and Carson were unconscious on the ground. In front of the cage were fifty keys, all of them in different shapes and colors.

"Why would Thorn leave us keys?" asked Armordo as Jasper was looking on top of the cage.

"Umm… comrades. I think you would want a look at this" said Jasper as he pointed to a sign.

"To save your friends from certain injuries, you will have to choose among these fifty keys and use it to try to unlock the cage. You will only have one minute to do this challenge, or else anything ten meters close to this cage will be blown up. The timer shall commence when you grab a key" said Nathan as he read out the sign.

"Isn't this like the game show Minute to Win It?" asked Armordo as a coffin came out of the woods.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos who was holding a few keys. Soon they blew up on him and was sent to another island in the other's delight.

"P.S., some of the keys may blow up on you on contact with Pokemon skin… actually all the wrong one's" read out Nathan as some of the other campers gulped.

"Well at least we got rid of ten keys" said Armordo as then they heard a strange noise.

"HI EVERYONE! Do you guys want me to sing Friday!" yelled Lyles who was in his cage.

"That pipsqueak is still here" said Glen annoyed and then looked at the clock. "The clock already started" said Glen as he pointed to the clock that read 40 seconds.

"I HATE YOU THORN!" yelled Armordo as he pushed down a tree and tried to calm himself down. While the others ran off to Armordo, Glen was looking towards the keys, and then to Lyles.

"Hey you guys, do you think we will be able to hold the keys for a few seconds before they explode" asked Glen as everyone thought for a bit.

"Well it did take about two seconds for the keys to blow up on Egridos" said Nathan as all the campers turned around towards Lyles and gave him a devious smile.

"Ummm… guys" said Lyles until key by key was thrown on him, each exploding on contact. A screen then appeared on top of Aurora's and Inferno's cage and said, "30 seconds."

"We've got to hurry" said Armordo as he threw five more keys towards Lyles, and all of them exploding.

"And I was like HELP ME CELEBI!" yelled Lyles as then Jasper went up to him and duck taped him.

"That took care of our pest problem" said Jasper with a smile as he flung five more keys towards Lyles.

"Stop the madness!" yelled Lyles who was trying to dodge the exploding keys.

"10 seconds"

"This is our last shot" said Glen as he grabbed the ten remaining keys and threw them towards Lyles which then made a huge explosion. Lyles was left on the ground unconscious and beside him was the key they needed.

"5 seconds."

"Hurry!" yelled Nathan as Glen grabbed the remaining key.

"4 seconds."

Glen was now running towards the cage in pursuit to stop the timer.

"3 seconds."

"Catch" yelled Glen as he threw the key to Jasper.

"2 seconds."

Jasper then caught the key and was now running towards the cage in hot pursuit. Soon he started glowing…

"1 second."

**000**

Both Celebi and Chuchu were now fighting on the street and pulling at each other's hair. Mew on the other hand was looking at them and sweat-dropping.

"He's mine!"

"No I'm the one marring him!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mew as he approached them cautiously.

"You know you want me!" said Celebi as she cuddled towards Mew.

"No he wants me" said Chuchu as she pushed her out of the way and started admiring Mew.

"Girls, I have to tell all of you something" said Mew as both girls were attentive to what he was going to say next. "The truth is, that I don't like either of you" said Mew as both girls gasped.

"But, but we were going to get married" said Celebi as Mew shook his head.

"I know we were going to be married, I only did this for the popularity. And I was going to divorce you in five years just for the cover page on 'Total Pokémon Island Weekly'" said Mew as both girls started glaring at him.

"Well, if you want a cover story for your fans, here's one" said Chuchu as both girls cracked their knuckles.

"Oh crud" said Mew as he was then toppled down by both girls.

**000**

"Congratulations on completing this task, for more attractions like this visit our website www. Chambersofdeathandthisisnotreal. com. Thank you for participating, have a nice day" said the screen as it disappeared.

"Umm… dude what happened to you" asked Armordo as Jasper looked at a mirror on Spike's Den's wall.

"Well I guess I evolved into a Miensho, this isn't something I would like to be" said Jasper in dismay.

"Hey you guys, don't forget about Aurora and Carson" said Nathan as they went into the cave to see that both Aurora and Carson were on the ground knocked out. Glen then went up to both of them and checked their neck.

"They are still breathing" said Glen as the others gasped in relief. "But they are still in bad condition, they have bruises everywhere, and most likely won't be able to get up on their own for a couple of weeks" said Glen as he pointed out to some cuts and scrapes on Aurora and the fragments of Carson that were off.

"I can't believe someone could do something like this" said Nathan as Glen grabbed Aurora and put her on his shoulder.

"Well we know that Thorn could go that far along with his group" said Armordo as he grabbed Carson and put him onto his shoulder. "And they are definitely going to pay" he said as they all headed back towards the campgrounds.

**000**

"Hey where's Glen?!" yelled Malicia as they all looked around. He's supposed to be with us for our alliance meeting" she said as the other's shrugged.

"Well we were just talking about who to eliminate next" said Croath.

"But still, he has to be here" said Malicia as then everyone noticed something in the distance.

"Congratulations on bringing back your teammates!" yelled Vivi to the Amazing Articuno's dismay.

"Well I guess that means we are eliminating someone today" said Luke as the Amazing Articuno's sighed.

"Actually today it is an award's challenge" said Vivi as the Articunos were relieved and the Moltres' smiled.

"So what's the prize" asked Malicia.

"The prize is that everyone came back from the challenge safely" said Vivi happily as she was close to being hit by a Shadow Ball. "What was that!?" asked Vivi.

"Must have slipped" said Malicia innocently as Vivi glared at her.

"Ok then, the only eliminations will be Carson and Aurora" said Vivi as some of the campers looked sad while Thorn was chuckling to himself.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Today is the happiest day of my life. I was going to keep her for a while, but then because of her innocent personality, no one would ever think of targeting her. Especially with Shadow and Inferno protecting her._

_-000_

"Hey Glen, why weren't you with us today? We were having a meeting you know and you missed it!" yelled Croath at Glen while Glen gave back an Ariel Ace and knocked Croath down.

"I'm done with the team" said Thorn as he walked away.

"So he thinks he has it all huh" said Croath as he got up. "Well he is definitely going to pay."

**000**

Everyone was gathered at the dock where a medical helicopter was waiting for Aurora and Carson to leave.

"I feel so bad for them" said Aura as they were both then placed into the helicopter.

"Me too…" said Smugleaf as he then started admiring Aura.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: I need some psychiatry to help with dealing with my love life…_

_-000-_

"I would like to see you all at the bonfire tonight" said Vivi as all the other campers looked at her confused.

"I thought none of us were going to be eliminated tonight?" asked Nayan.

"Who said anything about eliminating anyone?" asked Vivi as they all headed towards the campfire.

**000**

"Today is a very special day for all of you" said Vivi.

"What can be more special than being on a deathtrap island?" retaliated Maxson.

"Well all of you made it to the merge!"

_-000-_

_Thorn: Congratulations to myself on making it so far._

_-000-_

_Aura: Wow, I made it to the merge!_

_-000-_

_Malicia: Of course I made it this far, no one can ever keep me away from the million!_

_-000-_

"From now on, it's ever camper for themselves" said Vivi as everyone gave each other looks.

"Of course you could help each other out if wanted, for now go sleep in your cabins" said Vivi as everyone headed towards their cabins.

**000**

Soon both Carson and Aurora were flown away from the island. Armordo was the only one left looking out into the moonlight sitting on the dock.

"Thorn, Malicia, Croath, you will all pay" said Armordo as he looked up at the moonlight.

"Will Chuchu and Celebi be friends again, will Armordo get his revenge, and will Maxson and Smugleaf get over their crush over Aura, find out next time on Total… Pokemon… Chaotic… Island!" yelled Vivi.

**Hey everyone! Well I'm finally moving by Sunday. So that means you will also may not being hearing from me for a while again. And we will be doing another poll as well as a question in the reviews. In the reviews, tell me who you think will win and why. In the new poll I have just created, vote for your fan favorite that is still in. And I need to tell you all one thing, I have decided to make the chapters a little longer like this for your enjoyment. So expect more chapters like this! For now, see ya!**

**Carson: Read!**

**Aurora: And Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wind

**On to the merge! We are now down to our final 18 contestants, who will win, who will lose, and when will anybody remember about Lyles, find out now on Total Pokemon Chaotic Island!**

_**Challenge by: Bronzonglover52**_

**Amazing Articunos Boy's Cabin**

Maxson and Sterling were still sleeping in, Luke was out in his daily training with Aura, and poor Smugleaf was hiding under his bed.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: I can't live like this! Hadn't I've been punished enough!_

_*Outside*Cinder: No you haven't…_

_Smugleaf: Arceus, help me…*Static and cries for help can be heared*_

_-000-_

"What was that?" asked Maxson as he awoke from his sleep.

"It's Smugleaf again" said Sterling as he got up from his bed and started stretching. "Wait a minute, do you hear that?" asked Sterling as they both stood still.

"I don't hear a thing, except Smugleaf screaming in pain" said Maxson.

"Precisely, that means the Celebi isn't here yet" said Sterling as they both smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some fresh air" said Maxson as he went out as Sterling stayed in.

"So I'm alone…" said Sterling as he sighed and went back to sleep.

**Out in the Forrest**

Maxson was walking through the forest remembering all the good times he had with Aura.

'Why did I let her go, the most marvelous girl out there and I chose to let her go…' he thought to himself as he walked through the forrest.

"You're doing well! Keep it up Aura!" yelled a voice from a distance which caught Maxson's attention. He soon saw both Aura and Luke doing sit-ups on a field of flowers. Maxson's eyes began to flare up as he saw the two.

'Come on Maxson, you know your better than that' Maxson told himself as he continued to calm himself down.

"Oh Luke stop!" said Aura as Luke then stopped doing the sit-ups and went on top of Aura.

"You know I just can't resist you…" said Luke as he leaned over for a kiss. Both of them, lips tight, were passionately kissing each other. Soon Luke started glowing, he grew in size as well as did his spikes on his arms.

"Babe, you look hotter than ever" said Aura as she admired his new form.

"Well, it's time for you to enjoy it" said Luke as they both started making out again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Maxson as he pushed Luke off of Aura.

"Maxson! What are you doing!?" yelled Aura as both he and Maxson were clawing and punching each other.

"LUKE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! ALL HE IS DOING TO YOU IS TREATING YOU LIKE A DOLL!" yelled Maxson as the two continued to fight while Aura stood there in horror.

"Come on guys just stop!" yelled Aura as a tear went down her face.

"Not until this stupid lion stops attacking me!" yelled Luke as they continued to fight. Luke then pushed Maxson off of him and used Focus Blast into his direction. Maxson then evaded the attack as then the Focus Blast hit something behind him.

"Aura…" asked Maxson as they both looked towards the direction where Luke threw the Focus Blast. There stood Aura with bruises and scrapes on her. Her eyes flared up with anger at them both.

"I'm sorry Aura, I didn't know y-."

"You two are just some selfish jerks aren't you? Why can't you two be good friends…" said Aura as her voice trailed off.

"Aura. It's this jerk!" said Luke as he gestured towards Maxson.

"Well, you were just treating her like a doll!" shot back Maxson as they soon both got into each other's faces.

"This is what I'm talking about!" said Aura as she ran away from the forest.

"Aura…" both of canines said as they watched Aura get smaller and smaller as she got farther away from them.

"Why did you start this in the first place!" yelled Luke as he looked towards Maxson's direction.

"Well all you were going to do is just use her!" yelled Maxson as they both started to get at it again. Unnoticed, Smugleaf was watching the whole thing from a nearby tree.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Well… that was an awkward moment. *sighs* I can't believe they were selfish over who gets to have her as a girlfriend…*sighs again* I guess I'll talk to her._

_-000-_

**At the Beach**

Aura was looking towards the ocean as she sat down where the ocean's currents pulled in and out. 'Why do they have to fight… Why can't they just be friends…' Aura thought to herself as she continued to look at the sunrise.

"Umm… Aura… are you ok?" asked Smugleaf as he approached her and sat beside her.

"You could say that…" said Aura as she looked down in despair.

"Come one Aura. Just tell me what's up" said Smugleaf as Aura sighed.

"Nothing…" said Aura as she got up and began walking towards the cabins.

"Aura, come on just te-…"

"**GET OUT HERE YOU MAGGOTS! HEAD TOWARDS THE CAFETIRIA" **yelled the intercom as Smugleaf sighed.

"Sounds like Zuzu… we've gotta go…" said Aura as she got up.

'Come one Aura… just open up to me…' thought Smugleaf to himself as they all went towards the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria**

"ZUZU GET OUT HERE NOW!" yelled Malicia as all the campers entered the cafeteria, still Zuzu not to be seen.

"I just noticed, is Zuzu a girl?" asked Nayan as they searched throughout the cafeteria.

"You're asking me" said Smugleaf as he then looked at both Luke and Maxson still fighting.

"WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR JEALOUSY, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS"

"WELL YOU WERE JUST USING HER FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSES!" they yelled to each other as Smugleaf sweat dropped.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: And the fight still continues…_

_-000-_

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Malicia as both of the canines looked at her.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled towards her as they both continued to fight.

"It's no use… they both just won't stop…" said Aura as she was sitting on the floor and looking down at it.

"Come one Aura, don't feel down" said Cinder as she went to comfort her.

"You already know how boys are, they could never get enough of you" chimed in Ava as she then looked at both Maxson and Luke. "Fighting looks like red" said Ava to herself as she sighed.

"I know they are like that, it's just that I can't stand to see them both fight" said Aura.

"You know what, hey Glen!" yelled Cinder as Glen approached them.

"What?" he asked as Cinder the pointed towards the two fighting canines.

"Teach them not to make a girl sad" said Cinder as Glen nodded. The next second both Maxson and Luke were strapped in chairs along with headphones on them.

"Let me out! I need to teach that wolf a lesson on manners!" yelled Maxson as he struggled in his chair.

"The one that needs a lesson is you! Just leave me and Aura alone!" yelled back Luke as he struggled in his chair as well.

"Ok both of you need to learn how to communicate with each other, for Aura's sake" said Cinder as both Maxson and Luke looked at Aura and frowned.

"I guess I'll do it" said Luke as Maxson nodded.

"Sure, just for Aura's sake" said Maxson as he then looked at his chair. "Can you unstrap us now?" asked Maxson as Cinder shook her head.

"Sorry boys, your punishment for hurting Aura is getting electrocuted" said Cinder as Luke gulped while Maxson had a calm face.

"So what, I'm an electric type. I'll just absorb the energy" said Maxson proudly as Cinder shook her head.

"Oh Maxson, who said I would use electricity for you" said Cinder as she grabbed a switch and flipped it. Soon Luke was getting electrocuted while Maxson was being burnt by the chair.

"GET US OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!" they both yelled as Cinder shook her head.

"No, no, no, you have to apologize to her as well" said Cinder.

"FINE WE'RE SORRY!" they both yelled as Cinder then had a satisfied look.

"Ok then, you are free to go" said Cinder as she flicked the switch again and both Maxson and Luke soon got off the chairs and collapsed on the floor. "Just give them a minute" said Cinder as some of the other campers had a frightened look on their faces.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: If I ever p*** her off again, I know that will happen to me._

_-000-_

Soon both Maxson and Luke got up from their fall and went towards Aura, both with sorry looks.

"Aura, I'm sorry for attacking your boyfriend" said Maxson as Aura nodded.

"Aura, I'm sorry for fighting with your friend" said Luke as Aura nodded again.

"Ok, I'll forgive the both of you" she said as Luke and Maxson felt relieved. "But, I'm breaking up with you Luke" said Aura with a depressed face while Luke looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean we're breaking up?" asked Luke as Aura sighed.

"Well it's just that I need some time alone. After this experience, I don't think I'll be with someone for a while…" said Aura as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Luke, it just has to be like that…" she continued as Luke sighed.

"I'm alright with that, and I understand you need time to think things through" said Luke as he walked away.

_-000-_

_Maxson: I screwed things up. I guess my jealousy did get in the way to see that I was going to break up the lovebirds._

_-000-_

After things tensed down, Zuzu then barged into the cafeteria holding a few care packages.

"Hello maggots, today both Celebi and Chuchu will not be able to attend today's challenge" said Zuzu while the campers cheered. "BUT ALL OF YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" yelled Zuzu which calmed down the excitement of the campers.

"So we have to deal with the army buff again huh" said Croath before getting hit by Bubble Beam from Zuzu and launching him to the wall.

"It's Zuzu to you maggot. Now, Chuchu and Celebi are in trial for assaulting Mew. They are awaiting their sentence, but for now I shall be your host!" said Zuzu with a devious smile as all the campers groaned in despair.

_-000-_

_Nayan: We won't stand a day with Zuzu. Oh how I wish Mai was here! *holds picture of Mai trying to block the camera close to his heart*_

_-000-_

_Sterling: I knew I should have bought pay-per-view._

_-000-_

"But first we shall be giving you low life maggots your care packages" said Zuzu as grabbed the care packages with her tail and threw them towards Smugleaf, Malicia, Cinder, and Ava.

Smugleaf received two and approached his first one. When he went to open it, he found the contents to be a letter, a grass gem, a midnight blue bandana, three enigma berries, three rawst berries and another box of Turkish Delight.

_To: Smugleaf_

_From: Your Exploration Team Members_

_LUKI (Lucario):Congratulations Smugleaf-kun. You made it to the merge. There are dangerous times ahead. Stay smart, stay discreet, don't act like too much of a threat. You make me proud to have you on my team. WIN FOR US!__  
__MARK (Charmander):I'm jealous. I'm the friendly one and I only made it a quarter of the way. But it's time I put our rivalry behind and congratulate you. We're rooting for you on the sidelines. Good luck pal.__  
__NOAH (Tailow):You are the most annoying Pokemon I've met yet and you and Mark arguing all the time really gets on my nerves, but nice job getting to the merge. Use these wisely and kick Cinder's sorry little a**!_

Smugleaf smiled at most of the comments he got as well as the praise he got from his exploration team. He then quickly gobbled down the Turkish Delight, wrapped the blue bandana around his neck and then stored away the gem and berries. Then he saw a leaf inside the box, just a regular leaf. His eyes began to swell up as he continued to look at it.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Home…*holds back tears*_

_-000-_

After wiping the tears that managed to get out his eye he went towards the next care package, this time it was contained a letter, and only a letter.

_To: Smugleaf_

_From: Your Bro, Johnny the Fraxure_

_Yo, yo YO! Johnmister here to congratulate you on your awesomeness in the camp. Although what you did to Kyle was just low I'm rooting for ya anyway. Try to get Aura into an alliance. Get Luke in too. At least you will have time together without Luke getting annoyed. Whatever you do, don't flirt until Luke is out, and don't even think about switching the votes. YOU ROCK BRO!_

After reading the letter, Smugleaf turned towards Luke and Aura who were looking down at the ground and depressed.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Bro, getting Luke and Aura in the same alliance is going to be impossible. *sighs* Maybe others would like to join as well along with Aura. I'll just call the meeting after the challenge._

_-000- _

Next to open their box was Cinder. The crate contained a letter along with five fire jems, a tranquilizer gun, a machete, TM Protect, a Firestone at the bottom, and Raven's black collar.

_To: Cinder_

_From: The Garchomp Guild_

_Guildmaster Garchomp: We love you! :3__  
__Rocketdog the Marowak: Screw what I said earlier. Evolution. Consider it.__  
__Chokichi the Absol: Arceus speed, Cinder-chan. Your family needs you, but remember the guild's top rule: Punish greed, but let the punished be freed.__  
__Nikki the Pawniard: A tranquilizer gun and machete. }:]__  
__Ivy the Servine: ... Really? I'm going to sound like Chokichi, but remember karma. Don't take to too far... Then again he was Pokemon racist...__  
__Raven and Star: Hi...__  
__Raven: Hide it under you fur and Pecha Scarf._

After reading the letter, Aura soon took Raven's black collar and hid it under her Pecha Scarf.

_-000-_

_Cinder: So Raven wants me to wear this…*tugs at collar* I don't feel much different. Maybe the effects will kick in later on._

_-000-_

Cinder then looked at the other items she received. "Well I guess Rocketdog is right, maybe I should evolve" Cinder said to herself as she touched the Fire Stone. Her fur became for thick as her size grew as well. Smugleaf then gulped at the sight.

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: That b**** is big!_

_-000-_

Cinder then touched the Protect TM as she then stored away her Fire Gems, the tranquilizer gun, and the machete. "I'll use these later… if Smugleaf p***** me off again" she said as she looked towards Smugleaf's direction as he gulped. Next to approach their care package was Ava. Inside was a letter along with a wooden bokken.

_To: Ava_

_From: Mizu, the Pichu_

_I know how you liked to train in secret, so I made a wooden bokken so I thought I would send it. Good luck._

Ava smiled as she grabbed the wooden bokken from the box. "This is awesome" she said as she began to admire the sword. Malicia was the last to open her box.

"Oh how my fans love me!" she said happily as she opened the box. Inside was a letter and another box.

_To: Malicia_

_From: Cruz_

_You hurt my best friend! Now I shall make you pay!_

"What do you me-…" but then she was then knocked down by something that was in the box.

"You hurt my big brother, and now you are going to pay!" said Lily as she began dragging Malicia into the forest.

"Get this kid off of me!" yelled Malicia as both Thorn and Croath began going after her.

"Oh no you don't" said Cinder as she and Glen stood in their way.

"Get out of the way!" said Croath as he tried to pass them, but he soon collapsed. Stuck on his a** was a tranquilizer dart.

"You want one too?" asked Cinder as she pointed the gun towards Thorn as he started to back away.

"No thanks, I rather have a nice time using the restroom" said Thorn as he began to cower in fear.

_-000-_

_Thorn: Once nobody suspects it, Cinder is going home._

_-000-_

"Ok maggots, for today's challenge you will be in a tornado!" said Zuzu enthusiastically as the campers saw through the window that Vivi the intern was outside pushing a huge fan and soon collapsed.

"I don't get paid enough" said Vivi as she laid still on the grass.

"You don't get paid at all maggot!" yelled Vivi as the campers looked dumbstruck at the fan.

"We could die!" yelled Nathan as he was then slapped by Zuzu.

"Pull it together maggot! You will still survive" said Zuzu as Nathan began rubbing his cheek. "Okay, for today's challenge all of you be in the tornado. You will have to do your best not to float off the ground, whoever does is out. The last person standing will choose the person to be eliminated" said Zuzu as some of the camper had devious smiles on their faces.

_-000-_

_Cinder: Bye, bye Smugleaf._

_-000-_

_Smugleaf: Your going down Cinder!_

_-000-_

_Armordo: Time for my revenge…_

_-000-_

_Jasper:*sighs* Why is the world like this. Why can't we all just work these problems out like civilized Pokemon._

_*Outside* Everyone: BECAUSE REVENEGE IS SWEET!_

_Jasper: Oh dear…_

_-000-_

**Outside the Cafeteria**

"Ok maggots, all of you will be standing here" said Zuzu as the campers got in their places in front of the fan.

"Before we start I have two tiny questions. How does a fan create a tornado and is Malicia going to be in the tornado too?" asked Nayan as Zuzu gave him the look.

"I don't know and I don't care" said Zuzu as she looked towards the switch of the fan.

"And one more thing, you can't use moves to your advantage" said Zuzu as the campers groaned.

_-000-_

_Nathan: Guess I can't use dig._

_-000-_

**In the Forest**

Malicia was tied in a rope which was tied to a tree and she was struggling to get out.

"Why can't I go through the rope!" yelled Malicia as she continued to struggle. Lily was underneath her laughing at her pain.

"I made the rope especially for you! Now you will pay for what you have done!" yelled Lily as electricity started surging throughout her body.

"Get me out of this place!" yelled Malicia as she was then getting electrocuted.

"This is for my big brother!" yelled Lily as she continued to use Thunder on Malicia.

**Back Outside of the Cafeteria**

"Ok maggots are you ready?" asked Zuzu as she put her tail on the switch.

"NO!" yelled the campers as they held onto the ground.

"Who cares!" yelled Zuzu back as he flipped the switch. All the campers were holding for dear life as each second passed.

"NO!" yelled Nayan as he was then lifted up by the tornado.

"Where is Zuzu!" yelled Nathan as Ava shook her head.

"I don't know!" yelled back Ava as they all tried to hold onto the grass.

**Inside the Cafeteria**

Zuzu was inside the cafeteria as he was looking through the window at the campers holding onto the ground for dear life.

"Ahh the misery of the campers" said Zuzu as then Vivi began crawling from exhaustion towards Zuzu.

"How are we still on the ground?" asked Vivi as she was panting.

"You are a weakling" said Zuzu as she took a sip from her coffee. "And this cafeteria has a force field around it I made so the tornado doesn't take the cafeteria along with it.

"Oh… when will I get paid" asked Vivi.

"You don't get paid you worthless intern! Interns never get paid!" Zuzu yelled as she then dumped her coffee onto Vivi. "Oops…" said Zuzu innocently as Vivi began crying and ran into the kitchen.

"What a whiner" said Zuzu as she brought out another cup of coffee and began drinking it again. "Wait a minute, when do I get paid for filling in for Celebi!" yelled Zuzu as she then threw the coffee into the kitchen, once again hitting Vivi.

"Why is the world so cruel!" she cried out as she began crying again.

**Outside the Cafeteria**

"I'm not going to make it!" cried out Ava as the grass under her began ripping.

"You'll make it! Trust me Ava!" yelled Nathan as he put his weight against her so she wouldn't fly off.

"Thanks…" said Ava underneath him as they both smiled at each other. Soon Ava began glowing, her fur became denser and spikes grew even more as well as her size. She was now a Lucario.

"You evolved" said Nathan as he admired her beauty as she began blushing. "Don't you evolve when you have high enough friendship?" asked Nathan as Ava nodded.

"Sometimes we also evolve when it's a little more than friendship" said Ava as they both began to blush.

"So you li-…" but before Nathan could finish, both Nathan's and Ava's lips locked as they both started making out. Unfortunately for them, they let go of the ground causing them to fly off.

"That was so affectionate" said Jasper as a tear slid from his face. When he tried to wipe it off, he was immediately sent into the air by the tornado.

"This is where love leads to kids" said Thorn as he looked towards the camera.

"And that's why you have a cold heart" said Sterling as he began laughing at him.

"What do I have to lose!" said Thorn as he then kicked Sterling who was next to him off into the air.

"I'm not leaving without your pain!" yelled Sterling as he then grabbed onto Thorn's leg.

"Let go of me mutt!" yelled Thorn as he tried to kick him off, instead Sterling used Crunch on him which made Thorn let go of the grass.

"**11 MAGGOTS LEFT!" **yelled Zuzu through the intercom as then Smugleaf and Cinder were then brought up into the air as they were both fighting each other. **"SCRATCH THAT! 9 MAGGOTS LEFT! YOU ARE ALL WEAK!" **yelled Zuzu again as the campers were holding to dear life. Vivi then came from the cafeteria all soaked from the coffee Zuzu spilled on her.

"Umm… Zuzu, what happened to all the campers that flew away from the tornado?" asked Vivi concerned as Zuzu just gave a little chuckle.

"Who knows!" said Zuzu as she began laughing at the thought of the campers gone.

"But you know we could get sued for this" said Vivi as Zuzu shook her head.

"The show get sued, not me" said Zuzu as Vivi sighed.

"Alright then…" said Vivi as she walked into the kitchen.

"And clean up the mess you made in their maggot!" yelled out Zuzu.

"Fine" said Vivi as she got a mop and began cleaning the kitchen floor.

**In the Forrest**

Malicia was now unconscious on the ground with Lily beside her smiling at her pain. "Now you know how my big brother feels" said Lily as she walked away. A few seconds later Malicia was getting up and recovering from the electrocution she got from Lily.

"Crazy psycho, hope I don't have to deal with her in the future" she said as then a shadow was then coming closer and closer. And soon enough, the campers that flew from the tornado fell on top of her.

"Uhh… it's Malicia" said Sterling as he got up along with the rest of the campers.

"Glad to see you too mutt" said Malicia sarcastically as she got up. "Uhh… young love…" said Malicia as she stared at both Ava and Nathan who were both making out with each other.

"I thought you were dating Croath too" said Nayan.

"I am, it's just that is lovey duvy love, I hate that" said Malicia as she looked at the lovebirds in disgust.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head towards the campgrounds" said Jasper as they all sighed.

"When will we ever get a rest from these challenges?" asked Smugleaf.

"Until I let you leave from this island" said Cinder as Smugleaf then gulped.

"On another note, I wonder how the rest of our friends are doing" said Sterling as they all walked back to the campgrounds.

**Back at the Tornado Challenge**

Aura, Luke and Maxson were huddled together while both Luke and Maxson were glaring at each other. "What did I say?" asked Aura as both canines stopped glaring each other.

"Uhh… fine" they both said as they both sighed.

"Umm… you guys I think I'm slipping!" yelled Aura as the grass beneath her began tearing.

"I got you" said Luke as he tried to grab Aura, but the tornado suddenly took her.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she was flying in the air.

"I got you!" yelled Maxson as he sprang into the air.

"No! I got her!" yelled Luke as he also sprang into the air, both of them trying to get Aura who was already thrown off the tornado.

"**6 MAGGOTS LEFT! HURRY UP AND LET GO YOU WORTHLESS LOSERS!"** yelled Zuzu through the intercom as Croath began glaring towards Zuzu's direction.

"I don't give a f*** about this!" yelled Croath as he then let go and threw a Focus Blast towards Zuzu, but instead hit the force field Zuzu had. "F***" said Croath to himself as he was then thrown by the tornado into the forrest.

**Inside the Cafeteria**

"Their dropping like flies, this reminds me of Region War 3" said Zuzu to himself as Vivi was listening to her.

"There is no such thing! There have been only 2 Region Wars" commented Vivi which made Zuzu angry.

"There is a Region War 3! And it has been going for a day!" yelled Zuzu which made Vivi confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi as Zuzu sighed.

"The war between the Kalos region and the regions Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova" said Zuzu as Vivi still looked confused.

"I still don't get it" said Vivi which made Zuzu throw her tea towards the kitchen.

"Listen kid and listen real good. There is a war between them, because of the Fire/Fighting starter Pokemon chain is put to an end. This makes Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Unova regions mad because they want to continue the chain. Kanto and Johto don't give a f***, because they are ok with the new changes. Now, do you understand maggot!" yelled Zuzu as Vivi nodded her head. "Good" she said as she then continued to watch the campers struggle to hold onto the ground.

**Outside the Cafeteria**

Amber, Chesire, Glen, Armordo, and Jacob were the campers that were left and holding onto dear life as the tornado raged.

"Chesire how are you still here" asked Jacob as Chesire just shrugged.

"I guess my claws holding onto the ground are the only way I'm still in" said Chesire as everyone just waited for someone to get out.

"I really don't like seeing nature like this, I must go" said Amber as she then let go off the grass and was sent flying into the air.

"I can't hold on any longer" said Chesire as she then retracted her claws before they got broken and was sent flying into the air as well.

"**3 MAGGOTS REMAIN! HURRY UP AND LOSE SO WE COULD ELIMINATE SOMEONE!"** yelled Zuzu through the intercom as everyone waited. Soon a table out of nowhere hit Glen and sent him into the air. **"THAT WAS VIVI'S DOING NOT MINE! YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY MAGGOTS LEFT! HURRY UP!" **yelled Zuzu as it was just a stare down between Jacob and Armordo. And they just waited…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Jacob was suddenly taken by the gust of wind. **"I HATE HAPPY ENDINGS! ARMORDO IS THE WINNER!" **yelled Zuzu as she flipped the switch of the fan from inside the cafeteria and the tornado soon disappeared. All the campers have now returned from the forest and all of them were gathered up in front of the cafeteria.

"So maggot, who do you choose to leave the island?" asked Armordo as he just gave Malicia a devious smile which made her gulp.

"The camper leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Croath" said Armordo which made Malicia sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry baby, I could have kept going and kick their a****" said Croath.

"It's alright babe, I'll win this competition if it's the last thing I do" said Malicia as they both started making out which grossed out the other campers.

"Can you go already Croath!" yelled Nayan as they broke their kiss.

"Well I'll be seeing you when you get the money" said Croath as he walked towards the Wailord of Shame as some of the other campers began cheering.

"Just shut up!" yelled Malicia as Zuzu then slapped her. "And we have some visitors that want to visit" said Zuzu as Aurora and Carson were back with no bruises and scrapes which they had before.

"Hey"

"How have you guys been?"

"How are things going?" the campers asked as both Carson and Aurora were overwhelmed with questions.

"We're alright, the hospital treated us well" said Carson happily.

"And now I'm reunited with Inferno and Shadow" said Aurora as most of the campers couldn't help, but smiled.

"This is a great moment for all of us! On another note, GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Zuzu as everyone scurried to the cabins, except for Carson and Aurora who went towards the Wailord of Shame.

**In the Forest**

"So why did you call us" asked Aura as she and Nayan approached Smugleaf.

"I have a proposal for the both of you, will you guys make an alliance with me" said Smugleaf as he then gave both of them enigma berries.

"Of course I will!" said Nayan as he then ate the berry.

"Um… sure…" said Aura as she then ate the berry.

"Good…"

**At the Cliff**

Cinder was sitting on the ledge of the dock looking towards the ocean. "I wonder how my friends are doing…" said Cinder as she then tugged on her collar. "And why did Star want me to wear this…"

**At Loser Island**

"NO KYLE! DON'T EAT THAT PIE!" yelled Star as Kyle at a pie whole.

"What did you say?" asked Kyle as he then began glowing. He grew in size as well he was able to stand. "YAY! I evolved!" said Kyle as he looked at himself. He has finally evolved into a Marshtomp.

"It was going to be for all of us…" said Star as she sighed.

**I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, so much drama! Aura breaking up, Malicia losing her boyfriend, and so many evolutions! Also I have one thing to say, be yourself and EAT PIE!**

**Croath: Rate and Review this story! And show love to my girl!**


End file.
